Tratando con mi Corazón
by Panda Ani D
Summary: El Presidente Yoon tiene un plan, y para muestra trajo a una Chica que cambiara la vida de los F4 más de lo que hizo Jan Di. Fani quería ser una excelente cirujana y completar su investigación. Ji Hoo quería exactamente lo mismo, además ninguno quería enamorarse. El destino unió sus sueños, sus vidas y sus corazones.
1. Prologo

_Me desperté y no pude evitar recordar el primer día que empecé mi carrera, ya han pasado 9 años. He cambiado tanto en aquel entonces era una muchacha de 18 años que solo quería estudiar y leer un buen libro. Me mude a Anzoategui cerca de la universidad, gracias a Dios hoy ya con 26 años soy toda una Doctora..._

 _...¡Un momento! Debo presentarme, Soy Fani Lamber, de veintiséis años, tengo el cabello negro mas abajo de los hombros, ojos un poco achinados, no soy ni flaca ni rellena, intermedio, peso 53kg y mido 1,60mts, como la mayoría dice Rara irremediablemente. Soy Medico Cirujano y actualmente me encuentro realizando el ultimo año de la especialidad en Cardiología, quiero llegar a ser un buen cirujano Cardio Torácico, extraño un poco aquí en Venezuela sobretodo pero es lo que quiero. Aparte realizo un estudio acerca para crear un tratamiento mas efectivo para la Diabetes._

 _¡Valla! Se me hizo tarde, debo irme lo mas pronto posible o no llegare jamas, tengo guardia en el Hospital Universitario y unos pacientes preciosos que tratar._

 **_000_**

En el otro lado del mundo un joven medico se encontraba mirando el ordenador del consultorio de su abuelo.

Hijo aun no eliges a ninguna?- el Presidente Yoon ya llevaba 2 horas esperando a que su nieto decidiera- estoy muy cansado, o quieres que elija yo?

Abuelo estas Españolas no me interesan realmente, sus estudios no tienen bases teóricas, no han hecho pruebas en laboratorio, y mi investigación parece estar mucho mas adelantada- dijo él suspirando- además porque solo busca becarias en España? Deben haber en otros países.

El abuelo suspiro- Entonces vamos a revisar algo mas- dice sentándose frente al ordenador, en el cual busco las investigaciones mas avanzadas sobre la diabetes.

El joven estaba un poco estresado con todo eso, así que decidió sentarse en un sillón al frente del escritorio de su abuelo, al cual observaba muy atento mientras discutía consigo mismo

 _No entiendo porque mi abuelo se empeña en buscar una nueva becaria, la fundación va muy bien, además que recientemente cerramos el trato con Shimwa con respecto a la farmacéutica nueva (al fin a Jun Pyo se le ocurrió algo bueno)._

 _¡Que problema! - suspiró- Siempre elegimos pasantes de buen promedio, aunque muy poco cruzo palabras con ellas, pero no entiendo porqué mi abuelo está tan empeñado en conseguir una nueva becaria que se convierta en su mano derecha, acepte sí, pero mi único requisito fue que tuviera al tanto de mi investigación (imposible obviamente), El tratamiento contra el Diabetes se ha mantenido al margen de avance, pocos se han atrevido a estudiarla nuevamente y abandonado en el camino, por eso Yo, quiero avanzar en algún tratamiento mas factible, pero a nadie le interesa, hasta donde tengo entendido he sido quien mas lejos ha llevado la investigación. Así que obviamente no creo que mi abuelo pueda conseguir la correcta, realmente le di un No disfrazado, debido a la baja posibilidad._

 _Soy muy perspicaz muchos me ven callado, pero los que me conocen saben que soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento, analizo todo y no se me escapa nada. Pero a pesar de eso me gusta mantenerme en las sombras, describiéndome puedo decir que soy huraño y me agrada ser como dicen mis amigos taciturno o raro, tengo veintiocho años y soy Cirujano Cardio Torácico,alto cabello castaño, parte del reconocido F4, como otros dicen "El Príncipe Blanco" lo único cierto en la frase es que me encanta el color blanco. Estoy soltero, mi corazón no se ha permitido querer a nadie desde lo ocurrido con Jan Di, ¡OMO! No, no debo pensar mas en eso..._

Mientras Ji Hoo se encontraba en su mundo, el Presidente Yoon revisaba una página en la cual apareció una lista con los nombres de los 5 médicos que han realizado dicha investigación y la opción para ver un boceto de la misma. En segundo lugar se veía el nombre de su joven nieto, pero lo que capto su atención fue que en primer lugar salia el nombre de una Venezolana que había sobrepasado los estudios de Ji Hoo, es más, estaba casi completa, solo por el hecho de que en su país no tenían la tecnología para continuarlo. Asombrado llamo a su nieto.

Ji Hoo miraba la pantalla sin articular ni una palabra hasta que por fin hablo.

Abuelo de verdad esa chica ha llegado tan lejos?- el joven medico aun no terminaba de creerlo, de verdad se equivoco- no puede ser cierto.

Ja así como lo ves Ji Hoo, aunque no lo creas- el abuelo sonreía de oreja a oreja, ella era perfecta, había encontrado a la indicada para sus planes- además tiene base teórica y científica solo le falta tecnología y nosotros tenemos la mejor de Corea del Sur, así que está decidido ella sera la nueva becaria.

Ji Hoo solo asintió desubicado, no sabia porqué, pero sentía que su vida no seria la misma.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Soy absolutamente nueva aquí, así que espero les guste mi historia, y me apoyen... Gracias por leer.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Tejiendo Un Destino

**CAPITULO I "Tejiendo un Destino"**

En el pasillo del piso 6 de un hospital, una joven caminaba a paso tranquilo revisando el historial de un paciente que ya seria dado de alta mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora para la cirugía que debía realizar, cuando de repente llega una Rubia alta vestida de blanco, que al llegar a su lado apoyo las manos en las rodillas recuperando el aire perdido de tanto correr.

\- ¡FANI! - grito mientras se le lanzaba encima – te vengo siguiendo desde que estabas en el piso 2, el viejo Carlos te mando a llamar- La Rubia suspiro profundamente y continuo- es importante, sino no estaría persiguiéndote, Sabes que no soy tan fácil.

La doctora no pudo evitar reír. A decir verdad le tenia mucho aprecio a Claudia, no solo era su colega, era su mejor amiga, una rubia alta y preciosa muy extrovertida y animada, pero con un carácter autoritario y mandón. La conoció apenas se mudo de residencia al comenzar la universidad, actualmente no podría imaginarse sin ella aunque la mayoría de las veces no se controlaba. Ambas compartían consultorio y los demás doctores solían llamarlas "Café con Leche" debido a sus rasgos físicos y personalidades. A diferencia de su amiga, ella era mas huraña, seria pero muy dulce con las personas, le encantaba sonreír y aunque no se dejaba pisotear, defendía sus ideales y creencias a capa y espada, en fin, ambas eran muy distintas pero se complementaban la una a la otra.

\- Vale, Vale Clau, dile que iré luego de la operación, puede que sea importante pero mi paciente lo es mas- la rubia abrió mucho los ojos pues si bien es cierto solo Ella se atrevería a decirle eso al viejo. Fani suspiró y dijo- además debes respetar al Dr. Carlos, por si se te olvida es el Director del Hospital, es decir, Tu Jefe- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y añadió- Clau entiendo que no te agrade pero es así. Ten- le entrego un caramelo, sonrió y se fue.

Claudia atónita la vio irse con una sonrisa y le grito- ¡Gracias Ratón!- resignada decidió irse a su consultorio, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar ver el caramelo y sonreír al abrirlo, su mejor amiga no solo era conocida por su personalidad, sino que siempre cargaba caramelos y galletas encima, era un kiosco andante. Al llegar a su escritorio Claudia se deshizo en el sillón cansada, aunque sin dejar de preocuparse por su pequeña ratón, como solía llamarle. Había pasado muchos años a su lado y la conocía mejor que nadie, así que sabia perfectamente que todo era una coraza de su amiga para no resultar herida y ocultar que realmente era una chica débil y delicada, ella solo le pedía a Dios que permitiera a su amiga ser feliz y encontrar a su compañero de vida.

 **_000_**

Transcurrieron 2horas cuando por fin salia de la cirugía, Había salido excelente y como siempre se arrodillaba en el vestidor para darle gracias a Dios por todo, ella siempre le tenia en cuenta. Al levantarse recordó que el Dr. Carlos la necesitaba así que se cambio y se dirigió a su oficina. Al llegar toco la puerta, la abrió mientras el hablaba por teléfono y le hacia señas para que se sentara.

Después de 15 minutos, colgó y dijo:

\- Dra. Lamber un gusto tenerla en mi humilde oficina- dijo mientras la veía inquisidoramente- seré directo con usted. Como sabrá aquí no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para terminar tu investigación- se detuvo para mirar la cara impasible de la Joven, suspiro y decidió continuar- el caso es que recibí una llamada de la Fundación Yoon- Fani aun no sabia a que se refería, así que el termino- es una fundación dueña de una serie de Clínicas, Farmacias y Academia de Arte en Corea del Sur. Ellos están ofreciendo una Beca de Tres años para que aprendas su idioma y escritura, continúes la especialidad y ofrecen todos los recursos para que termines la investigación. Cada año ofrecen una serie de becas a Latinoamérica y este año por primera vez han ofrecido una en Venezuela, a Ti. Leyeron sobre los avances de tu investigación y le interesa, puesto que el Heredero de la Fundación tiene tu misma visión con respecto a esa enfermedad- en eso sonó el teléfono de la oficina y antes de contestar le dijo- piénsalo y me avisas, tienes dos días para darme una respuesta, solo te digo que es una oportunidad única.

 **_000_**

Ji Hoo estaba sentado en la sala de la Mansión Goo junto a sus peculiares amigos, pero perdido en los recuerdos de la conversación con su abuela la noche anterior.

 _\- Abuelo de verdad no entiendo para que quieres que revise la información, normalmente tu secretaria se encarga de los registros de las becadas, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- decía un confuso Ji Hoo mientras veía la carpeta azul en sus manos._

 _\- Hijo ella no sera una becada mas, sera mi mano derecha y tu compañera de investigación por tres años, así que debes conocerla, le pedí a tu amigo Woo Bin que la investigara y pues allí tienes toda la información que pudimos adquirir, es maravillosa, cuando estés listo revísala, sino pues dejate sorprender – dijo muy decididamente su abuelo, mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa a su habitación._

Mientras Ji Hoo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tres caballeros conversaban sobre la dichosa petición del abuelo.

\- Woo bin de verdad el abuelo te pidió eso- le decía el ex casanova

\- Claro Bro, aunque esa chica es mas compleja de lo que parece- dijo mientras veía a su amigo y luego susurro- no fue solo un simple informe de una hoja, ¡No! Fueron 6 paginas, ¡6 Paginas! Y fue lo poco que pudieron conseguir- el Mujeriego del grupo aun no podía creerlo.

\- Jajaja con razón Ji Hoo esta así de pensativo, pero...- Jun Pyo abrió mucho los ojos- Él dijo que no había querido revisarla, será que el abuelo esta planeando algo?

Los otros dos se vieron y luego vieron a su callado amigo, y asintieron. Obviamente el abuelo planeaba algo, y eso solo significaría que su amigo los iba a necesitar de una forma y otra. Aunque Woo Bin sacudía su cabeza con pereza, pues él sí había leído el informe, y sabia que seria un cambio aun mejor que cuando Jan Di llego a sus vida.

 **0_0_0_0_0_000_0**

 **Espero estén disfrutando esta historia.. Nos leemos.**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Decision y Confusion

**Como sabrán Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, solo esta simpática historia que he decidido crear. Soy nueva en esto así que haré mi mejor intento.**

 **CAPITULO II "Decisión y Confusión"**

-¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, pero seguramente ya le dijiste que no- decía Claudia negando con la cabeza.

-En realidad... No le he respondido.

-¿No lo estas pensando verdad? Sabes que no puedes irte, ¿que pasará con el tratamiento? Fani ¡NO! No permitiré que te vallas, y ¿si te ocurre algo? No me lo perdonaría- decía la rubia con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

\- Clau no se- Fani cerro los ojos y suspiro, los volvió abrir con determinación y dijo- No quiero que mi salud sea un obstáculo para mis sueños, sabes que es lo que he querido y no valdrá la pena estar viva sin alcanzar mis metas.

\- Pero... - Claudia intento hablar pero Fani se le adelanto.

\- Además aun no lo decido, solo quiero estar segura y sin arrepentimientos. Tranquila- dijo tomando su cartera- levantate vamos a comer, es tarde.

Después de dos días la joven doctora decidió visitar a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

-Mamá que hago? No se que camino seguir- decía una muy contrariada Fani.

-Mi pequeña solo tu eres quien decide, no puedo hacerlo por ti, es tu vida- le brindo una sonrisa y continuo- Solo te diré que sea lo que decidas te apoyare, es parte de tu sueño, así que piénsalo bien, solo sigue lo que dicte tu corazón.

-Esta bien Mamá, dime como están todos?

Luego de ver a su mamá Fani se dirigió a su consultorio, aunque se sentía agotada mentalmente. Hablar con su mamá le dio más determinación para decidir. Sí todo lo que tenia que hacer era seguir lo que dictaba su corazón, pues no tenia nada mas que pensar, ya tenia la respuesta, así que debía llegar a la oficina del director para manifestarla, sea lo correcto o no, era su decisión y eso quiere decir que no tendría arrepentimientos.

Fani se dirigía al consultorio con una sonrisa triunfante, hablar con el Dr. Carlos realmente había aliviado el peso que tenia desde que recibió la noticia, ya estaba hecho y no había oportunidad para dar marcha atrás, así que era hora de avanzar.

\- ¡Fani! Me entere de... todo – dijo en un susurro. Claudia estaba en su escritorio cuando la vio, pero inmediatamente bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar sus lágrimas- se que es lo que decidiste, y no puedo decirte mentiras, estoy molesta, preocupada y triste. Pero te apoyaré, eso hacen las mejores amigas.

\- ¡Buen Viaje Ratón!- claudia no aguanto mas y soltó todas las lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además ¿con quien crees que tratas? Soy doctora y sabré cuidarme, además Dios esta conmigo no voy a temer. Te extrañare.

 **_000_**

\- Sr. Yoon acaban de llamar de Venezuela, la Srta. Lamber ha confirmado. ¿Preparo todo para su llegada?- Dijo la Sra. Robín, la mas eficiente secretaria que podría conseguir la Fundación.

\- Que excelente noticia Robín. Sí, además prepara la documentación y la oficina para dos, y claro manda a preparar una habitación en la casa Yoon – el Abuelo sonreía con satisfacción todo iba de acuerdo al plan, solo faltaba que su nieto la conociera. Ella solo asintió y se marcho.

 **_000_**

En el pequeño cubículo de la clínica se encontraba Ji Hoo descansando, estos últimos días habían sido agotadores, realmente un poco de ayuda no estaría de mas, pensaba mientras que una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

Inmediatamente se levanto, se dirigió a su consultorio y allí encontró lo que buscaba, una carpeta azul, con el informe de cierta señorita. La curiosidad le gano y empezó a revisar dicha información mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas del asombro.

En la carpeta no solo habían fotos, sino recortes de periódicos. En los documentos leía los datos personales, familiares e información de allegados, revisaba los estudios realizados y sus actividades, lo cual eran dos hojas completas. Era una chica asombrosa, además de misteriosa, no solo era doctora, también bailarina y lo que mas le llamo la atención, era músico, tocaba el piano. Su abuelo había elegido a una persona que encajaría por completo con la fundación. Pero los últimos datos le inquieto, habían referencias de muchos hospitales y clínicas, hasta médicos particulares, no podía creer que ella fuese trabajado en tantos sitios, algo no encajaba en esa ultima información y él descubriría la verdad.

 **_000_**

Habían pasado dos semanas, y ella se encontraba así misma en el aeropuerto abrazando a su familia y amigos que se despedían amorosamente de ella.

-Dios te bendiga mi niña, prométeme que me llamaras y te cuidaras- le decía su mamá con una sonrisa pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Amen, y Claro que si mamá, dale un beso a mi abuela, se que no pudo venir por su malestar, dile a mis hermanos que los amo a todos- así beso en la mejilla a su mama y limpio las lágrimas que caían.

\- Mi pequeño ratón- recibió el fuerte abrazo de su amiga - no descuides tu salud ni tu alimentación porque si no me subiré a un avión y te traeré a rastras- Claudia lloraba pero esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha convicción, lo cual hizo a Fani estremecer.

\- Calmate Clau, me das más miedo tú que las agujas – Claudia abrió los ojos fingiendo estar ofendida, pero en sus ojos burlones la delataron- jajaja te quiero mucho amiga- la abrazo y susurro – cuida a mi familia por favor, y cuidate también.- Y así continuo abrazando a sus hermanas, y a sus amigos.

Fani se volvió una vez más para despedir con la mano a todas las personas que la acompañaron, persona a las cuales amaba más de lo que podría imaginar. Tomo una bocanada de aire apretó el agarre de su maleta, se encomendó a Dios y avanzo a paso seguro a al avión, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba a punto de empezar una nueva vida, y no sabia el porqué, pero sintió que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

 **_000_**

 _ **Fani POV**_

 _Al abrir los ojos gire la mirada a la ventanilla del avión y no podía creer lo que veía, el hermoso mar de Corea y la vista maravillosa de sus luces mientras a lo lejos se vislumbraba el resplandor del sol desaparecer por completo. Eran las 7pm y apenas empezábamos aterrizar; siempre quise viajar a este país por lo cual pase años aprendiendo su idioma, que bueno que por fin lo pondré en practica._

 _Ahora aquí me encuentro recogiendo mi equipaje y mirando a todos lados perdida, buscando alguna señal conocida y entre tantas personas vi un afiche con mi nombre, el cual era sostenido por una mujer hermosa que debe estar por sus cuarentas, era alta en comparación conmigo, tenia ojos azules y rasgos ingleses, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, me dijo que se llamaba Robín McWhisly pero que podía llamarla Robín, de inmediato supe que nos llevaríamos bien._

 _Nos dirigimos a la entrada donde nos esperaba una camioneta negra con su chófer, me imagino que es de la compañía. Hablamos un poco del trabajo, pero se me notaba lo cansada, así que me explico que como iba a estar un poco desorientada por el cambio de horario el Sr. Yoon había decidido que me quedara en su casa, así que no estaría sola y aprendería las costumbres coreanas; pero para ser realista la idea no me agradaba, pues me gustaba mi soledad, es decir, me gusta la tranquilidad, no me gusta molestar, pero accedí, puesto que ella insistía que allí tendría mas comodidad y haría que el Sr. Yoon este tranquilo por mi seguridad._

 _Al llegar me maraville puesto que era una hermosa mansión pero no me detuve en eso, pues realmente estaba cansada así que me mostró mi habitación, debo decir que es hermosa, amplia con paredes blancas con azul claro y detalles musicales blancos con negro; la cama era mas grande que una matrimonial, tenia una mesita de noche en cada lado; había además tres puertas, en una se encontraba un baño amplio, pintado de blanco con retoques azules; me dirigí a la siguiente puerta y me paralice, ¡era una biblioteca!, no era tan grande como el cuarto principal pero era grande, tenia en el centro un gran sillón en forma de U, y en un lateral un pequeño estudio, simplemente hermoso. La ultima puerta era doble y la abrí con un poco de temor de lo que podría encontrar, lo cual fue nada mas y nada menos que un gran clóset que consistía en un ancho pasillo con ropas al rededor, ganchos y gavetas, al final otra puerta doble que contenía un estante lleno de zapatos._

 _¡Whoa! Esto es demasiado, pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo no vine en busca de lujos, yo vine a aprender y completar la investigación así que mañana hablare con la Sra. Robín y le diré que alquilare una habitación en otro lugar, simplemente no puedo estar aquí._

 _ **Ji Hoo POV**_

 _Ya debería estar llegando la nueva becaria, mi abuelo ha estado mas feliz de lo normal, aun no me cabe en la cabeza lo que me dijo, ¿como se le ocurre hacer que viva en la casa? no se lo que planea, pero no pasara igual que Jan Di, de verdad que no, esa época hizo que mi vida se hundiera mas de lo que estaba, le agradezco que me halla reunido con mi abuelo, pero... Mi vida se desplomo, sacrifique mi felicidad por la de alguien mas, y ese alguien resulto ser mi mejor amigo, por eso decidí cerrar mi corazón, olvidar los sentimientos, prefiero hundirme en la soledad, que vivir en el dolor. La ilusión es peor que la codicia, porque te ilusionas y te rompen, cosa imposible de reparar; en cambio cuando codicias algo e intentas conseguirlo y te das cuenta que no funciona, simplemente decides buscar algo mejor, por eso resulte herido, pero la próxima vez... ¡NO! No habrá próxima vez, no seré un estúpido nuevamente._

 _En fin, no se que piensa mi abuelo, no me convence la forma en la que esta actuando, recibir en casa a alguien que no conocemos, no me parece conveniente, debo admitir que es una chica peculiar, pero oculta algo, no la he visto, pero en el informe de Woo Bin vi muchos cabos sueltos, los cuales NO me preocupare en atar, al principio pensé en averiguar el secreto, pero definitivamente no lo haré, no ganare nada, simplemente ella es alguien con su pasado, igual que yo, así que no me meteré._

 _..._

 _Ya es la cuarta vez que me levanto, no he podido dormir, no se por que pero esos ojos negros no salen de mi cabeza... ¡Debo estar volviéndome loco! Aff, son las 11pm, ella ya debe estar en casa durmiendo, hoy decidí quedarme en la fundación, mi abuelo también lo hizo dijo que era lo mejor pues estaría confundida y cansada como tener una "fiesta de bienvenida" (nótese el sarcasmo). Voy a dormir, mañana sera un día agotador._

 ** _0_0_0_0_0_**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo 2, esta algo corto también, discúlpenme. Soy nueva aquí, este es mi primer fanfic, así que no se muy bien como se maneja todo, pero espero de corazón que les valla gustando.**

 **No quiero que sea el típico cliché, pero dejare que ella sola tome su rumbo. Díganme si les gusta o no, sus criticas, díganme algo, soy impaciente lo se, pero bueh... Solo quiero que Ji Hoo sea feliz.**

 **Esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo "Te Vine a conocer".**

 _ **Con mucho Cariño...**_

 _ **Panda Ani D.**_


	4. Capitulo 3 - Te vine a Conocer

**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece. Me alegraría saber que les gusta la historia, o por lo menos si no, díganme algo. En este capitulo pondré todo mi corazón escribiéndolo y espero les encante, así como a mi me gusta crearlo. Sin más empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO III "Te vine a conocer"**

 _ **¿Nunca les ha pasado que conocen a alguien y al tocar su**_

 _ **mano sienten un cosquilleo extraño? Se dice que existen las**_

 _ **almas gemelas y los amores verdaderos, pero Yo solo deseo**_

 _ **un Entero, y que juntos nos fusionemos, nos amemos y nunca**_

 _ **nos traicionemos.**_

Otro día comienza en la vida de Fani, quien despierta luego de haber dormido solo dos horas a causa de los nervios, hoy conocería a la familia Yoon y a la fundación, ah pasado todo el rato tratando de no hacer ruido.

 _Que debería usar-_ piensa Fani- _realmente no debería angustiarme, total ellos me llamaron por como era, no voy a disfrazar mi personalidad. Voy a ponerme mi camisa 3/4 negra, mis jeans favoritos y unos lindos botines negros, así me sentiré mas como yo._

Lista ya, sale de su habitación mas "decidida" o por o menos eso es lo que quería creer, cuando en el salón encuentra a la Sra. Robín luciendo un bonito traje color ocre, quien la saluda con una inclinación de cabeza y le dice

\- Buenos días Srt. Lamber, ¿que tal durmió? Espero le halla gustado su habitación, los señores la esperan en la fundación, en una hora- se detuvo un momento esperando respuesta y al no recibirla continuo- acompáñeme al comedor para que tome su desayuno y luego partiremos.

Fani se sentía desubicada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la controlaran y esta no seria la excepción, no lo permitiría y tenia que ponerle un alto de una vez.

\- Buen Día, bien gracias a Dios. Con mucho respeto Sra. Robín, se y comprendo que está haciendo su trabajo pero solo Yo decido donde y cuando comer. Me parece excelente que me hallan dado la noche para descansar, y en una hora sea la "presentación", pero... - suspiro y dijo- pienso que todos nos llevaremos mejor si conocemos las cosas que debemos evitar, y una de las mías es que traten de controlarme.

La Sra. Robín solo abría los ojos sorprendida por su determinación, y se le notaba un pequeño rubor avergonzada.

\- Le pido disculpas es solo la costumbre y...

\- No quise apenarla, pero soy muy directa. Ayer cuando la conocí pensé que nos llevaríamos bien y no dudo de eso. Le pido por favor que me llame Fani, espero podamos ser buenas amigas **(( N/** **A) Se** _ **que fue cliché, pero la situación lo meritaba**_ ).

\- Claro Srta... - cerró los ojos y al abrirlos dijo- claro Fani, tu también me caíste bien y ahora mas con esa determinación, me recuerdas a alguien- sacudió su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa- dime ¿que te gustaría comer?

Fani noto el cambio en su mirada, no supo si fue por lo que dijo o por algo más, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Más tranquila se dirigió al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

 **_000_**

\- Hijo de verdad no veo el problema- decía el abuelo- recibimos a Jan Di y no hubo problema, no entiendo cual seria el de ahora.

\- Abuelo a Jan Di la conocíamos, a esa chica no- dijo Ji Hoo aun mas molesto porque le fuese recordado a Jan Di.

\- Sera una lastima, pero es mi decisión, si no te gusta muy fácilmente puedes seguir quedándote en el cuarto que tienes aquí.

Iba a replicar pero en eso tocan la puerta y aparece Robín quien al entrar hace una reverencia a los Yoon y saluda

\- Buen día Presidente, Joven Yoon- se endereza y continua- Afuera se encuentra Fan... La Srta. Lamber esperando para conocerles.

\- Maravilloso- dice el abuelo clavando la mirada en Ji Hoo, quien se giro viéndole expectante, y a su espalda Robín quien aguantaba una risita- dígale que pase por favor.

Robín le permite el acceso a una joven de piel café claro, y unos dulces ojos negros achinados, quien al entrar hace una breve inclinación. El abuelo al verla queda impactado, era mas bonita que en la foto y más sencilla.

Ji Hoo aún no se había volteado cuando la escucho...

\- Buen día Señor Yoon, me llamo Fani Lamber y tengo 26 años, supongo que ya lo sabe, pues probablemente me mando a investigar, pero estoy absolutamente segura que allí no le apareció mi personalidad, así que seré breve y expresare los puntos claves- el abuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella continuo- Primero gracias por la oportunidad que me esta brindando. Segundo vine a trabajar muy duro y a esforzarme así que no dude en la cantidad de trabajo que me coloque pues lo cumpliré con mucho gusto. Y tercero, no quiero ser malagradecida, pero...- tomo aire y finalizó- no aceptare la habitación en su casa, no soy la clase de persona que se deja mandar y no vine por tratos especiales. Tengo ahorros y ya averigüé de habitaciones cerca de su fundación, así que sin mas, espero que le agrade mi forma de trabajar y pueda aprender todo de usted- dio una pronunciada reverencia y retrocedió.

Ji Hoo se vio a sí mismo sorprendido, esa chica había dejado en claro tantas cosas de una vez sin mas presentaciones, además ¿como supo que la investigamos? vio a su abuelo quien sonreía complacido.

-Srta. Lamber ¿me permite llamarla Fani?- ella asintió- me place conocerte, tienes una determinación envidiable, me alegra que te hallas expresado, jejeje en la foto te veías... como decirlo... como una chica tímida y callada.

\- Sr. Yoon soy tímida, pero no callada. No debería juzgar un libro por su portada.

\- Valla niña me has sorprendido.- volteo y se dio cuenta que Ji Hoo estaba malhumorado porque no lo habían presentado, pero a la vez estaba intrigado por aquella audaz chica. El abuelo tosió y dijo- mis disculpas, déjame presentarte a mi nieto y encargado de la investigación el Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo.

El mencionado se voltio y antes de estirar su mano quedo atónito por la pequeña chica que tenia al frente, muy diferente a la foto o como la imagino.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, pero abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa por la energía que sintieron; tan fuerte la electricidad que sintieron que aunque quisieron separar sus manos no pudieron, y no dejaban de verse a los ojos. Entraron en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos, por un momento sintieron que el peso de su pasado había desaparecido.

Pero como siempre alguien debe acabar con la magia, la Sra. Robín tosió y automáticamente ambos se separaron mirando a otro lado, el abuelo solo los veía complacido, pero decidió intervenir.

\- Querida me temo que no puedo cumplir con tu petición de dejarte alquilar en otro sitio, y se que mi nieto tampoco lo permitirá, no es una orden, pero te pedimos de favor que aceptes la habitación así no estaremos preocupados por tu seguridad y tu adaptación a este nuevo lugar.

Ji Hoo no replico e internamente ni el mismo sabia porque, pero sentía que no la podían dejar por su cuenta en ese mundo. Él sin querer le dio una mirada que disfrazaba un por favor, y ladeo la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

Fani solo miraba de un lado a otro, hasta que dio un profundo suspiro y dijo- Acepto solo porque me lo pide como favor, pero no quiero nada de lujos, soy sencilla y me gustaría permanecer así.

\- Claro mi niña, me agrada eso, pero... - miro a Ji Hoo y dijo- quiero saber ¿cuales son sus expectativas aquí?

Ji Hoo voltio a verla nuevamente interesado en su respuesta.

\- Primero quiero aprender y terminar la especialidad, quiero terminar la investigación con un producto estable y listo para comenzar los tratamientos, y...- bajo la cabeza, dudando si decirlo o no, pero inmediatamente la levantó y dijo- Personalmente quiero reír y poder hacer reír sin importar donde esté.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los presentes en la oficina, nadie espero esas ultimas palabras. Ji Hoo se sorprendía cada vez más, pero aun no creía poder quedar mas sorprendido.

\- Disculpen si les pareció extraña mi respuesta, pero en realidad yo lo soy, todos han pensado que soy rara, solo pienso que no soy común y eso me alegra- Ji Hoo retiraba lo dicho, eso sí lo sorprendió, a él también le decían ser raro y estaba feliz de serlo, esa chica cada vez le intrigaba mas.

\- Fani no te preocupes no pienso que seas rara, me sorprendió porque conozco a alguien a quien todos le llaman así- dijo el abuelo mirando a su nieto, quien voltio la cabeza intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en su cara.- Vamos, ven que te muestro la Fundación, mientras Robín vuelve a su trabajo y Ji Hoo se va a la clínica, tiene que realizar dos operaciones hoy. Cuidate hijo.

Fani asintió mientras se aproximaba a la puerta con el abuelo, pero antes de salir se voltio y con una reverencia dijo- Un placer conocerlo Sr. Yoon, hasta luego.- y así salio de la oficina dejando a un muy confundido y asombrado Ji Hoo.

 **_000_**

\- ¡Yo! ¿No sabes que como le habrá ido a Ji Hoo conociendo a la nueva becada?

\- Quien sabe Woo Bin, sabes que su reacción siempre es inesperada, lo que espero es que no se halla molestado por que el abuelo le dio una habitación en su casa, da miedo cuando se molesta- Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¡Bro! En serio, eso no me lo esperaba. Pobre de nuestro amigo- decía burlón el príncipe Song.

\- Woo Bin ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

\- Jajaja bueno Bro... - Se acercó y le susurro algo a su oído.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas en serio?- Woo Bin asentía- jajaja ¡Valla Sorpresa! Pero eso será algo bueno.

\- Él lo necesita, y tiene que descubrirlo por sí solo. Ojala se de cuenta y aproveche.

\- Eso sí, no se te ocurra decírselo a Jun Pyo, sabes que es muy boca floja, y excelente para arruinar los planes, además de Jan Di, es mejor que no se meta.

\- Tienes razón y ¿como está Ga Eul? ¿Como va la criatura?- a Yi Jung se le ilumino la cara.

\- Muy bien, es más hoy nos dijeron el sexo, es niña. Woo Bin una niña ¡Mi Niña!- dijo Yi Jung cada vez mas emocionado.

-Calma Bro, ¡Felicidades! Una Sobrina, jajaja y el de Jan Di y Jun Pyo sera varón solo le faltan 4 meses y a ustedes 5. ¡Que emoción!. Tendremos que hacer doble BabyShower, la mono estará encantada de organizarlo.

\- ¿Como está ella? ¿Quien lo pensaría?, ustedes dos...

\- Ella bien. Verdad, pero la amo así tan cual, mis padres la adoran. Además quiere tener un bebé, llevamos apenas 3años de casados... No se si seré buen padre. **(N/A)**

\- Ya veras que sí. Sera bueno que ella lo organice - reia maliciosamente antes de continuar y dijo- Sera emocionante, y quien sabe si esta vez Ji Hoo no va solo- ambos se rieron pícaramente, claro tardará, pero esperaban que su amigo no lo echara a perder esta vez.

 **_000_**

\- Hey Lavandera, no deberías comer tanto te pondrás como una vaca.

\- ¡Callate Jun Pyo! - Decía una barrigona Jan Di- si no como tu hijo no estará saludable, y estoy segura que eso no te agradara.

\- Hey calmate, mi hijo debe estar saludable- decía el Presidente de Shimwa muy alterado, tanto que mando a traer más comida a la mesa. Jan Di no podía evitar reír, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Jun Pyo y el puso mala cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?... Ok... Dije que OK. Al gran Jun Pyo nadie lo manda.- colgó muy alterado.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- La bruja quiere reunirse, A causa de unos productos justo en mi rato libre... Vendré pronto no te preocupes- así se levanto de la mesa, le beso el cabello y se marcho.

Jan Di se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta por donde el había salido, mientras pensaba en todo el daño que la bruja les había causado a todos, pero su amor supero cada obstáculo. Pero aun se sentía mal del daño que Ji Hoo pudo sufrir por defender ese amor, él que siempre fue su bombero, su salvavidas, siempre la ayudo y la consoló, sin pedir nada a cambio. Ella noto el cambio que el tuvo, como se apartó. Pero... Como olvidar lo que el le dijo el día de su boda...

 _Ella se encontraba sonriendo en la puerta de la Iglesia, nerviosa mientras esperaba a su Papá quien la entregaría en el altar cuando abrieran la puerta, y de repente lo ve, a su mejor amigo, su bombero quien no podía disimular la mirada triste detrás de esa sonrisa forzada. Era ella la causante de su dolor, que indirectamente lo ilusiono, pero allí estaba ella, esperando a su padre para casarse con el amor de su vida, mientras veía a su alma gemela romperse por dentro._

 _Él se acercó a ella, la abrazo, le deseo suerte y le dijo._

 _\- Jan Di, pequeña nutria quiero Felicitarte por alcanzar tu amor, quiero tu felicidad, pero he decidido que debo ver por la mía, aunque ella esté a punto de ser, la felicidad de otro. Apenas cruces esa puerta dejare de amarte, es más difícil de lo que suena, pero haré todo el intento. Tome este momento para decirte que siempre te ame, pero ya no más, de ahora en adelante serás solo mi amiga, ya no seré más el bombero ni tu salvavidas, ahora eso le toca a él._

 _Cada uno siguió su camino pero ¿sabes? Yo sí mire atrás, rompiéndome en cada paso que dabas a la distancia, sufriendo al ver que en otros brazos estabas, por mucho tiempo, pensando en que voltearías, pero ya no más, ya no te veré, seguiré avanzando. Se Feliz Jan Di._

 _Luego de eso él entro a la iglesia sin mirar atrás como lo dijo, cerro la puerta y a ella se le escaparon lágrimas que tenia acumulas. No sabia porqué, pero sintió que algo se rompió en su corazón. Tal vez fue el amor que una vez sintió por él, que seguía allí, y que necesitaba dejar ir, y el se encargó de eso, porque la conocía tan bien, que sabia que tenia que romper ese lazo para que cada uno obtuviera su felicidad._

 _Aun en el ultimo momento él aun pensó en ella, por encima de sí mismo..._

Jan Di empezó a llorar y le pedía a Dios que permitiera que él consiguiera su felicidad.

 **_000_**

\- Está es toda la fundación ¿que te parece?

\- Es bellisima, además me agradaron los pacientes de la sala de Pediatría, me encantan los niños. En el hospital solía escaparme a sus habitaciones para jugar con ellos. - dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera y dulce que el abuelo no puedo evitar sonreír con ella.

\- Bueno, bueno falta algo por mostrar, y es tu oficina... Así que sígueme.- ambos caminaron por una pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual tenia unos nombres escritos, pero el abuelo se apresuró a entrar y no los detallo. La oficina o estudio era enorme, de color blanco y marrón, tenía dos escritorios, dos sillas, dos libreros, un sillón grande, juego de tazas para dos, tenia un piano en un lado y un violín al otro. Era una hermosa oficina pero para dos, algo que a Fani le extraño y no paso desapercibido.

\- Presidente Yoon, puedo saber ¿con quien compartiré la oficina?- preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta internamente.

\- Claro Fani, con mi nieto. Debido a que trabajaran juntos en la investigación y será uno de tus profesores en la especialidad, decidí que deben estar cerca, así aprenderás, investigaran y se conocerán. Como sabrás cuando las personas van a trabajar juntas necesitan conocerse, para así poder tener una mejor relación y evitar problemas de adaptación mas adelante. - Fani aun ni salia de la Impresión y el abuelo rápidamente se escabullo- ponte cómoda mi querida Fani, este sera tu segundo hogar, si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender. Como aun no empiezas puedes recorrer la fundación nuevamente y nos vemos a la tarde, para irnos juntos a casa. Cuidate.- y así sin más se fue.

Fani solo pensaba... _En que problema me habré metido, yo no tengo problemas en compartir oficina, pero ¿con ese joven? No estoy segura, todo fue extraño cuando nos dimos la mano, sera mejor que me mantenga al margen, además el podría descubrir sobre mi salud... Aunque creo que no lo ocultare por mucho, y no puedo descuidarla, quien se aguanta a Claudia armando un alboroto aquí._

 _ **_000_** _

En otro lugar, el Joven Médico que acababa de salir de la ultima operación del día, se encontraba sentado en el consultorio de la Clínica mientras meditaba.

 _¿Que ocurrió allí? ¿Que fue esa electricidad? Que pasaría con ella, ¿Seria lo mismo con ella? Me inquieta esa chica, su modo de expresarse, hablar, de responder... Es interesante... Veamos que tal sera la estadía y el compartir con ella..._

 ** __000__**

 **Quise colocarle una pareja a Woo Bin, el siempre cuido de todos pero termino solo, aun en los capítulos especiales y no me parecía justo y quien mejor que la mono, quien también resulto muy lastimada a causa de Jun Pyo, pero ven está felizmente casada y con nuestro ExMujeriego.  
**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, es bastante largo, espero que les guste. Vi que hay personas que le gusto eso me emociona.. Espero sus opiniones. Nos Leemos.**

 **Respondiendo al Reviews:**

 **Medrano19** _ **De verdad me alegro que te guste la historia y mi personaje. Quise hacerla independiente más que Jan Di, para evitar ser discriminada por su posición social, algo que ella no envidia ni necesita, además que pudiera comprender perfectamente a Ji Hoo, pues el siempre entendiendo a todos y nadie a el, por cierto, ambos con un pasado doloroso y ganas de seguir adelante. Tendrán enfrentamientos porque a pesar de parecerse son diferentes... pero Ya no digo más, sigue la historia y descubre que vendrá. Gracias por tu opinión.**_

 **Panda Ani D.**


	5. Capitulo 4 - Primer Secreto

**Como sabrán Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, solo esta simpática historia que he decidido crear. Les informo que actualizare cada domingo o miércoles debido a que son los días que podre conectarme, pero... Si logro hacerlo fuera de esos días y tengo los capítulos listos, no dudare en subirlos. Espero que sigan esta linda historia que con mucho cariño escribo. Por fa denme sus opiniones que serán de mucha ayuda para mi. Bueno sin más por ahora... ¡Comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO IV "Primer Secreto, Irremediable unión y Un disfraz de oveja"**

 **Lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al río,**

 **sino mantenerse sumergido en él.**

 **(Paulo Coelho)**

Ji Hoo había pasado toda la tarde inquieto a causa de una pequeña de ojos negros, no dejaba de preguntarse como le habrá ido, así que sin darse cuenta ya estaba estacionándose en la fundación, cuando de pronto se encontró con una escena que lo inquieto, le divirtió, pero que también lo preocupo.

Encima de una árbol se encontraba Fani leyendo tranquilamente un libro, hasta que una frase la capturo y ella no pudo evitar repetirla en voz alta.

- _"La normalidad es una ilusión. Lo que es normal para la araña, es un caos para la mosca_ " ¡Valla! Así que soy una araña que llego a otro nido de moscas. - murmuro Fani pensativa sin saber que alguien estaba abajo escuchando mientras la observaba.

-¿Así que piensas que somos moscas?- dijo en tono burlón, aunque sabia perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

Fani sorprendida, perdió el equilibrio aproximándose a una fuerte caída, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, que para su sorpresa no llego. Pues unos fuertes brazos habían amortiguado su caída y justo ahora la sostenían.

-¡Dios mio! ¿No podría usted tener mas cuidado Srta. Lamber? - dijo Ji Hoo mas asustado que molesto mientras la colocaba de pie en el piso. Aunque dentro de sí no pudo evitar sentir la energía y el calor familiar que sintió en ella.

-Lo siento de verdad- dijo Fani inclinándose apenada- Pero muchas gracias por atajarme- lo decía en serio, ya podía imaginar las consecuencias de una caída así, no era tanto el golpe, sino lo que afectaría su tratamiento.

-Pero puedo saber ¿Qué hacia arriba de ese árbol?- dijo en un tono recriminador, que Fani no paso desapercibido, pero no supo porqué pero sentía que debía decirle la razón.

-La verdad es que me perdí en los pasillos, cuando logre salir estaba un poco estresada y quise leer, pero debido que no tenia ganas de perderme nuevamente, decidí buscar un lugar tranquilo y solo para leer. Entonces vi este hermoso árbol y sentí la necesidad de leer en sus ramas. Lo cual fue muy gratificante, aunque peligroso cuando llegan personas imprevistas y asustan a los demás así.- esto ultimo hizo que Ji Hoo se sonrojara, lo cual disimulo diciendo.

-Solo estaba curioso porque es extraño ver gatos en los arboles de aquí, y sobre todo leyendo.- Fani no puedo aguantar la carcajada que eso le provoco, este chico sí que sabia usar el sarcasmo, pero ofenderla así. No es que nunca la comparado con un animal, pero ellos no tenían esa confianza, además ese tono discriminatorio, ella no lo soporto más y sin importarle quien fuese él, dijo:

-¿Así que le parezco a un gato Sr. Yoon? Pues déjeme decirle que usted tiene un gran parecido con una inofensiva palomita, que no mide el peligro, y si se descuida el gato se lo come.

Ji Hoo no supo muy bien que significaban esas palabras, pero el tono fue amenazante, tanto, que él automáticamente entendió que la había ofendido con su comparación, pues bien es cierto, hace solo seis horas que se conocieron y por supuesto ella se molesto.

Él estaba a punto de disculparse cuando ella sentencio.

-Sr. Yoon déjeme decirle algo más- ella se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y levanto su mano derecha- Esta "Gata" tiene garras muy afiladas- paso su uña por la mejilla de el, claro sintiendo su suavidad, pero no se permitió dudar- y NO dudare en usarlas, haría bien en recordar eso.

Así sin más, simplemente recogió el libro que se hallaba en el suelo y se fue a la fundación. Ji Hoo seguía clavado mirando el camino que ella tomo, mientras que su mano estaba en el mismo lugar donde ella le tocó.

 _-Se puede saber ¿Que fue eso?, ¿Que acaba de ocurrir?... ¿Porqué no puedo moverme?, Su toque es tan cálido... ¡Un momento! Cuando nos dimos la mano también fue así, fue cálido, tanto que me hizo olvidar mis problemas, como si era lo que necesitaba... ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, ella lo hizo porque estaba molesta. Pero Ji Hoo ¿que te hizo actuar así? Debo disculparme, pero ella... Ella es tan audaz con sus respuesta y sus reacciones tan inesperadas, ¿porqué me intriga tanto?._

 _Debo disculparme con ella, pero ¿como?estoy inquieto, aunque no debería preocuparme no es la primera vez que doy respuestas sarcásticas, pero a ella la acabo de conocer, además me veo reflejado en su actitud, fría y distante._

 _¿Porque eligió este lugar? ¡Espera! Ella dijo: **"decidí buscar un lugar tranquilo y SOLO para leer"**. Quería estar sola, por eso eligió este lugar solitario, pero... ¿Porque? ¿Acaso ama la soledad como yo? No, eso no puede ser, a nadie le gusta estar solo, bueno a parte de mi, que encontré en la soledad una mejor compañía, alguien que no me señala, el silencio que necesito para estar "Tranquilo" o lo más tranquilo que una persona que ha sufrido tanto puede estar. Aunque a veces haga falta alguien con quien reír sin tabú, quien te pueda entender y te ame. Tal vez si envidio un poco las relaciones de mis amigos, ellos son felices. Tienen a su lado su complemento justo, su amor verdadero. Yo en cambio tengo un vació en mi corazón, la soledad que me acompaña y el silencioso recuerdo de haber perdido el amor, los sentimientos, esos que no regresaran. ¿Seguramente ninguno se habrá preguntado como está mi corazón? Pensaran que como soy callado y el mas fuerte de todos, simplemente lo habré superado, pero No... Sigo sufriendo y no porque aun quiera a Jan Di, bien es cierto que gracias a ella, al daño que me provoco, por destruirme y por nunca amarme, deje de creer en eso que llaman amor, pero simplemente no puedo decirle "quedate" a quien quiere "irse", con el paso del tiempo aprendí a olvidarla y verla como una amiga, eso no quiere decir que fue fácil. Pero el hecho es que me duele mi soledad, me hundo cada día mas, intentando olvidar con el trabajo y responsabilidades, mientras escondo mis sentimientos y deseos de encontrar a alguien que me entienda, que me complemente, que se preocupe por mí como yo de ella_ \- Justamente en ese momento la imagen de Fani en sus brazos vino a su mente- _Sí, justo así. ¡Ya! ¿Porque pensé en ella nuevamente? Eso no fue un ejemplo de preocupación, si no de descuido de su parte, a menos que... ¿me guste?... No, no puede ser, ¡por supuesto que me hará daño!. Estoy cansado de sonreír por la felicidad de alguien más, cuando no ven la mía, sé perfectamente que... "Querer a alguien que no te quiere es como esperar el tren en el aeropuerto" y ya hice eso por mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado... - tomó una profunda respiración- Calmate Ji Hoo mejor ve a buscar a tu abuelo-_ se dijo así mismo, mientras avanzaba en dirección al vestíbulo de la fundación esperando no encontrarse con la Sra. Lamber.

En un rincón del estacionamiento, al mismo tiempo que Ji Hoo pensaba, una pequeña medico se encontraba echa bolita en el suelo, sonrojada a mas no poder, mientras se acusaba a sí misma por su accionar con ese joven.

 _Definitivamente el no dormir me esta afectando la cabeza, ¡ESTOY LOCA! ¿Como pude haberle respondido así a él? El nieto del presidente de la fundación, por Dios, se que no tengo reparos a la hora de defenderme, pero él solo había echo un comentario inocente, no me insulto, reaccione así porque aun seguía afectada de haber caído en sus brazos, debo decir que es muy fuerte, pero ese no es el asunto. Lo peor fue lo que hice, me acerque a ÉL, lo toque, y lo amenace, ¡Oh NO! Estoy en graves problemas..._

 _Pero... ¿Porque tiene que ponerme tan nerviosa? Hace mucho que eso no me pasaba, pero todo fue después de darnos la mano. Exactamente no se que fue lo que ocurrió, pero me sentí en otro mundo, sentí paz, algo que me hizo pensar por un momento que estaba unida a él, pero no... eso es imposible, nada así puede ocurrir, ¡por supuesto que le haré daño!, tengo miedo de herir el corazón de alguien- suspiró- porque se cómo duele -_ ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio analizando sus palabras y suspiro- _Vaya, ni yo misma me lo creo. Mejor es que vaya a buscar al presidente Yoon, no quiero volver a perderme y tener que ver a Ji Hoo._

Lo que ambos no sabían era que ya nada seria igual, ambos sintieron lo mismo, sus caminos se habían unido y ninguno seria capaz de separarlo, pero... si lo intentaban la astucia del abuelo no lo permitiría.

 **_000_**

 **-** Bruj... Mamá... ¿para esto me llamaste?

-Hijo casi no hablamos y claro que quería compartir contigo, ¿acaso no puedo?

-Justamente tenia que ser en el rato que comparto con mi esposa, como no. En serio dime ¿Que quieres?

-Ja vives con ella, ¿que mas quieres?, Es cierto necesito algo de ti, así que iré al grano. ¿Conoces al dueño de EastWorld?- Jun Pyo asintió, ¿a donde quería llegar la bruja? algo no le agradaba-no pongas esa cara, después de mucho tiempo ha aceptado hacer negocios con nosotros, pero con una condición- _Ahí va,_ pensó Jun Pyo- . Él tiene una hija, que estudia modelaje, quiere que le consigamos una cita a ciegas con tu amigo Ji Hoo, al parecer ella siente una fuerte atracción por él. ¿Podrás hablar con Ji Hoo?

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Buscas vender a mis amigos?

-No Jun Pyo, le conviene, ellos también están haciendo negocios con nosotros, además- ella sabia que con esto convencería al ingenuo de su hijo- Ji Hoo siempre ha estado solo, ¿no crees que algo de compañía le haría bien? ¿Imagina como se siente salir con tus amigos, cuando todos están emparejados y tu solo?.

Jun Pyo no sabia que decir, ella tenia razón, él también había pensado eso, pero... igual sentía que algo no estaba bien, su mamá no era de las que se preocupara por los demás.

-Hijo aunque no lo creas me preocupo por tus amigos además, Ji Hoo ha sido como de la familia por mucho tiempo. El ser próximamente abuela me ha cambiado, y pienso que debería hacer algo por mejorar. Espero puedas perdonarme por todo lo malo. - se levanto y abrazo a su hijo. Jun Pyo sentía que ella era sincera así que asintió y dijo.

-Lo intentare mamá, por el bien de Ji Hoo...

-Gracias Hijo, pero no digas nada por ahora a los demás, solo al Sr. Yoon. Ya puedes regresar con tu esposa y mi nieto, salúdala de mi parte, yo tengo asuntos que tratar también. Me alegré de verte, cuidate.- así mismo un confundido Jun Pyo se retiro de la oficina de su madre. Aun no creía el cambio pero se alegraba de que así fuera.

Mientras que en la oficina la ex presidente de Shimwa hablaba por teléfono con alguien:

 _-_ Sí, todo listo. Ya cayo en la trampa... Claro, le dije que me importaban sus amigos y que ser abuela me había cambiado, jajaja cayo redondito. Ahora solo falta que su amigo caiga y nos apoderaremos de la fundación Yoon como lo planeamos.- y así colgó la llamada, mientras se reía de su ingenuo hijo.

 **_000_**

Luego de preguntar logro llegar a la oficina del presidente Yoon la cual estaba entreabierta, cuando iba a tocar no pudo evitar escuchar...

-¿Que quiere decir eso?... No, definitivamente No- el Presidente subía el tono de voz cada vez más- Dije que NO.- y colgó, a lo que se dirigió a alguien.

-¿Que le pasa a Jun Pyo?

-¿Porque abuelo? ¿Que te dijo?- escucho la voz del joven Yoon.

-Al parecer el Sr. Kim de la compañía EastWorld, aceptara asociarse con ellos, pero a cambio quieren organizarte una cita a ciega con su hija Kim Onn Ha.

Ji Hoo no podía creer lo que su "mejor amigo" había aceptado, pero definitivamente no se dejaría manipular.

-Tranquilo Ji Hoo no lo aceptare.

-Abuelo... -Ji Hoo no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que debía buscar a Jun Pyo y recordarle un par de cosas.

En eso Fani decidió tocar la puerta, sentía que hizo mal al escuchar la conversación de los Yoon, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de "Celos", no sabia porque...

-Adelante- dijo el abuelo y Fani entro- Oh querida llegaste ¿Como te fue conociendo la fundación?

-Buenas tardes Presidente, Sr. Yoon- se inclino a él y al joven doctor, al levantarse decidió que era ahora o nunca- Sr. Yoon quiero disculparme por mi reacción hace un rato no fue mi intención realmente, lo que sucede es que me ofendió un poco lo que dijo- hizo una dramática reverencia y continuo- pero debo decirle que solo malinterprete su "opinión".

-Discúlpeme usted a mi Srta. Lamber, no debí tomarme ese tipo de atribuciones y haber dicho ese comentario mal sano, comprendo que le molestara- imito de la misma manera la reverencia de ella y agrego- pero para ser realistas me divertí mucho con su inesperada conducta, fue...- esto lo decía con una tímida sonrisa, que hizo sonreír también a la doctora- agradable ser sorprendido así.- ambos no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reír como par de niños.

El abuelo solo veía la escena alegre, pero melancólico al darse cuenta que tenia años sin ver esa sonrisa en su nieto, y recordó brevemente algo que ocurrió años atrás.

 _Un niño y su abuelo jugaban sin parar, el abuelo cargaba a su nieto en la espalda mientras este reía de felicidad. Los padres del niño se unieron al juego lo que provocó a que el niño aumentara su diversión._

 _La mamá le dijo:_

 _-Mi pequeño me alegra verte reír así, ese tipo de sonrisa solo aparece cuando estas con las personas que de verdad amas, a nosotros y en un futuro a la mujer con quien estés destinado a estar.- el niño la veía interrogante._

 _-Madre- dijo el pequeño niño- ¿Como voy a encontrar a la mujer correcta?- a lo cual fue su padre quien respondió._

 _-Ji Hoo, olvidate de encontrar a la mujer correcta, concentrate en ser el hombre correcto- así abrazo a su hijo- y dijo ¿Lo harás?- El niño asintió- Promételo._

 _-Lo prometo Papá, mi abuelo me dijo que los Yoon siempre mantienen su promesa._

 _Así la pequeña pero hermosa familia Yoon continuo jugando mientras el pequeño Ji Hoo reía._

Esa fue la ultima vez que el abuelo había visto esa sonrisa, luego esa misma tarde llego la tragedia que lo separo de su pequeño nieto. No puedo evitar que saliera una lágrima, pero cuando reacciono estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por unos cálidos brazos...

Los Chicos seguían riendo cuando de repente, ella callo y miro al presidente quien miraba al cielo, pero en su mirada había dolor, ella imagino que recordaba algo doloroso para él y cuando en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas simplemente se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo.

Ji Hoo notó que la joven había dejado de reír y la observo mirando al abuelo, cuando volteo a verlo vio el dolor de su mirada, y lo próximo que noto fue que Fani abrazaba al abuelo, protectoramente.

... El abuelo sintió que ese abrazo fue su perdición porque lloro y lloro hasta más no poder en los brazos de aquella joven, le recordaba tanto a su yerna cuando entendía su dolor.

-Desahoguese, suelte todo eso que lleva años guardando en su corazón. El dolor de perder a un ser querido... lo entiendo, el dolor de ver el sufrimiento mismo, reflejado en alguien más, también lo entiendo. Por favor no se contenga abuelo, no lo soltare jamás- levanto el rostro del abuelo y firmemente dijo- ¡Jamás!- finalizo dándole la mas reconfortante sonrisa que solo ella poseía, una sonrisa que calmo todo el dolor del abuelo.

Habían pasado 10 minutos así y Ji Hoo sentía como su corazón se despejaba al ver a su abuelo así, el siempre supo lo que guardaba, pero no sabia como ayudarle, estaba agradecido con Fani que lo estaba ayudando a liberar el dolor, por un momento se encontró deseando poder hacerlo también, pero... NO podía, pero le reconfortaba recordar lo que ella le dijo al abuelo... **"NO lo soltare jamás... ¡Jamás!"**. Esas palabras, pero no se las había dicho a él.

En el momento que se separaron el abuelo igualaba la sonrisa de Fani, y al levantarse lo que hizo fue abrazar a su nieto y le dijo al oído- Ella es la Indicada- Ji Hoo abrió muchos los ojos, él recordaba la promesa que le hizo a sus padres, pero... ¿porque sentía que el abuelo tenia razón?.

Fani seguía sonriendo y decidió salir para darle un poco más de espacio, pero Ji Hoo tomo su brazo y cuando lo vio, el le dio las gracias. Al soltarla se separo del abuelo, el cual anunció firmemente que debían ir a casa.

...

El camino a la mansión Yoon fue silencioso pero nada incomodo, aunque Fani estaba nerviosa por volver a esa casa. Al llegar ella no quería avanzar, el abuelo reía y dijo:

-Esta será tu casa, así que acostumbrate niña.

-Presidente Yoon, me sera difícil, no estoy acostumbrada a este... lujo.- dijo apenada la joven doctora

-¿Presidente? Llámame abuelo- ella sacudía la cabeza y el agregó- antes lo hiciste y no fue nada incomodo. De verdad quiero que de ahora en adelante sigas llamándome abuelo.

-Mmm...- a ella no le había molestado realmente, es más se sintió cómoda haciéndolo, y aunque no supo porque lo dijo, le estaba tomando mucho aprecio al abuelo, por lo cual sonriendo dijo- esta bien... abuelo- Ji Hoo sonreía, por alguna razón eso no le parecía mala idea, pero en ese momento el estomago de la joven gruñía.

-¿Desde cuando no comes nada?- dijo Ji Hoo preocupado.

-Desde la mañana...- en ese momento Fani abrió mucho los ojos recordando algo e instantáneamente salio corriendo hacia la mansión directamente a su cuarto. Por reflejo Ji Hoo la siguió dejando al abuelo confundido y preocupado.

Al llegar a la habitación busco una pequeña maleta que contenía toda clase de medicamentos, al conseguir el que necesitaba lo abrió rápidamente y se trago una pastilla, ya más tranquila se volteo pero quedo horrorizada al ver a Ji Hoo detrás de ella mirándola inquisidoramente, y al abuelo que entraba a la habitación y al momento abría sus ojos horrorizado mientras veía la maleta llena de medicamentos, recetas medicas, inyectadoras y sueros.

-Abuelo... Yo... - Fani no sabia que decir, lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza, cerrar la maleta, y levantarse.

Fani Aun veía hacia abajo cuando el abuelo le dijo – Vamos a la sala a conversar, Ji Hoo recoge la maleta y llévala a la mesa.- Ji Hoo que aun no hablaba hizo lo que el abuelo dijo y se fueron a la sala.

Ya sentados el abuelo comenzó el interrogatorio- Se que es tu privacidad y no debemos interferir, pero pienso que deberías contarnos, ahora que vives con nosotros, es pronto lo se, pero... debemos conocernos o eso fue lo que le dijiste a Robín.- tomo un respiro y continuo- cuéntanos ¿que significa esto?

Fani suspiro, ya no podía callarlo más, pensar que terminaría contándolo justamente el día que se habían conocido- La verdad es que desde muy pequeña he sido enfermiza, no puedo decir algo especifico porque mentiría, aunque quiera parecer fuerte no lo soy realmente. Mi cuerpo es débil, aff debo contar desde el principio. Cuando tenia doce años sufrí un accidente automovilístico donde murió mi padre y un primo- bajo la cabeza y continuo- yo quede muy herida, grave a decir verdad, 6 costillas rotas, tuve un yeso en el brazo y en la pierna izquierda, tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual produjo una inflamación en el lado izquierdo del cerebro, pase seis meses en coma y un año hospitalizada.- Ji Hoo estaba muy sorprendido por esta información- había quedado muy debilitada, y termine siendo dependiente de los medicamentos, cuando me recupere tuve que seguir series de tratamientos para no tener una recaída.- suspiro.

-A los veinte, mientras estaba en la universidad una persona me tumbo por las escaleras, lo cual hizo que el tratamiento aumentara debido a lo lastimado que ya estaba mi cuerpo, la inflamación en el cerebro volvió brevemente pero luego de una semana ya me había recuperado.

-En esta maleta, hay medicamentos para cualquier síntoma que aparezca, pero las pastilla que Ji Hoo me vio tomar es parte de mi tratamiento, el cual consiste en tomar esa pastilla todas las noches, y- tomando otros medicamentos de la maleta continuo- esta es para la mañana después de desayunar y está al despertarme. Normalmente es menor el tratamiento, pero hace dos meses tuve una caída de un árbol- al decir esto Ji Hoo recordó lo que ocurrió en la tarde, ella solo desvió la mirada de él- por eso aumento la dosis, pero en una semana solo deberé tomar la nocturna, traje todo lo demás a petición de mi mejor amiga, quien estaba muy preocupada, pues era ella quien me acordaba, soy muy terca a la hora de tomar mis medicinas, ¿no es irónico? Soy doctora y suelo olvidar seguir mi tratamiento- ella forzó una sonrisa mientras esperaba que alguno de los dos hablara, y para su sorpresa fue Ji Hoo quien tranquilamente hablo.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre-ella le dijo que no se preocupara y el continuo- ¿Dijiste que te tocaban al despertarte, después de desayunar y en la noche por una semana y luego solo en la noche?- Fani asintió- Ya que tu amiga no esta aquí, entonces seré yo quien te lo recuerde, pues como pasaremos mucho tiempo cerca uno del otro me tomare esa labor, así que por favor ya llámame Ji Hoo. Además estaré pendiente de que te cuides y NO subas a ningún árbol- dicho esto se levanto y dirigiéndose a su abuelo dijo- por ahora me retiro, tengo una reunión con el F4, no me esperen, pueden cenar sin mi- sin más se marcho.

-Abuelo espero no este molesto conmigo- dijo Fani muy apenada- no quise ocultarlo, solo sentí que no era importante decirlo, sabia perfectamente que esto no saldría en la investigación, pues en el hospital me habían investigado y solo salieron las referencias medicas. Discúlpeme.

-Querida no estoy molesto, solo preocupado, que bueno es saberlo, así podremos estar pendiente de ti. Quiero que te sientas como de la familia, pues aquí solo estamos Ji Hoo y yo, solo debo advertirte, Ji Hoo no te dejara en paz con respecto a tu medicina, te buscará donde sea para que cumplas tu tratamiento.

Fani se sintió feliz de que no le hayan reprochado su silencio, sintió un peso menos ya que ellos lo sabían y muy dentro de sí, estaba feliz por el hecho de que Ji Hoo fuera a preocuparse por ella.

 **_000_**

En el salón de los F4 se encontraban 4 de los hombres mas guapos y adinerados de toda corea, tres atrapados y uno en el proceso. De repente Ji Hoo hablo furioso, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza Goo Jun Pyo?

-Ehh... Pues mi madre me dio la idea, dijo que quería lo mejor para ti, en serio, ella esta cambiando.

-¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?- dijo intrigado el alfarero.

-Pues déjenme decirle que el presidente de Shimwa aquí presente quiere vender a su amigo, para poder conseguir la asociación con la empresa EastWorld. En otras palabras la bruja le dijo para organizarme una cita a ciegas con la heredera de dicha compañía, y él acepto. Pues como estoy solo, se quiso apiadar de mi, ja. Jun Pyo quieres hacerme lo mismo que la bruja iba a hacerte a ti, cuando te obligaba a casarte con Jae Kyung. Pero déjame decirte, yo no soy Tú, estoy solo sí pero no mal acompañado. No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, porque no querrás verme molesto, y más te vale que le digas a la bruja de tu madre que cancele todo lo que tiene planeado, porque de lo contrario hasta este momento somos amigos. Con permiso.- Ji Hoo se levanto lo más casual posible, dio una reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?, te puedes creer el Rey del mundo, pero no lo eres y no mandas en la vida de ninguno. ¿como te atreves a tratar de vender a Ji Hoo?- dijo Yi Jung levantándose y dijo- Woo Bin te espero afuera.

-Espero que arregles todo esto, sino quieres perderlo todo, no solo a tus amigos sino a Jan Di- dijo amenazante y agrego- además ¿no querrás tener a la mafia en tu contra o si?- sin más salio del lugar dejando a un destrozado Jun Pyo.

-¡Dios mio!, ¿Que he hecho?...

 **_000_**

Tres días después Fani compartía una taza de Té con el abuelo, cuando él le pregunto:

-Hija ¿como te has sentido estos últimos días?

-Muy bien abuelo, a pesar de que no hemos tenido tiempo libre, con el trabajo en la clínica, fundación y claro Ji Hoo y yo necesitábamos ponernos al día con la investigación. Ha sido maravilloso, gracias a ustedes me he adaptado muy bien.- dijo Fani muy emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho, y bien ¿que quieres para cenar?- pregunto el abuelo.

-En realidad- comento Fani, sonrojándose cada vez más- Ji Hoo me invito a pasear, claro para que conociera la zona y me dijo que había un restaurante con comidas típicas que debía probar.

-Perfecto mi niña, pero supongo que si van a cenar debes prepararte, ¡Anda Ya! No te entretengo más.

Exactamente a las tres de la tarde Ji Hoo se encontraba en la sala esperando a Fani, tal y como lo acordaron. Fani lo vio y quedo asombrada Ji Hoo estaba vistiendo una elegante camisa blanca con chaleco gris, pantalón gris y zapatos blancos, se veía guapísimo. En cambio ella tenia un ligero vestido azul cielo, que resaltaba con su piel morena, unos tacones blancos, un collar en forma de nube blanca, de peinado tenia una coleta alta, y varios mechones caían por los lados de su cara, se veía tierna pero bonita.

Cuando él escucho sus pasos se volteo, quedando más sorprendido que nunca, simplemente se veía... hermosa, no producía palabra alguna, solo abrió sus ojos maravillado. Ella se sentía nerviosa y preocupada pues el no decía nada, solo la miraba, hasta que llego el abuelo y dijo.

-Ji Hoo cierra la boca que se meterán las moscas, no te veía babeando desde que eran un niño pequeño- esa broma sonrojo a ambos doctores, pero aun más al mencionado.

Ji Hoo tosió avergonzado- vámonos ya, se hará tarde- ofreció su brazo, y ella tímidamente lo tomo.

-Diviértanse chicos. Ji Hoo... Cuídala.

-No hace falta que me lo días. Nos vamos.

Ji Hoo y Fani salían de la mansión en el deportivo blanco de él, tres días y ya se sentían cómodos, ella le pidió que colocara música, y para sorpresa de ambos tenían los mismos gustos eclécticos, era extraño, pero a ambos le alegraba. Luego de media hora llegaron al Museo Nacional de Corea, Ji Hoo le enseñaba las pinturas y le explicaba todo sobre su cultura, le animaba saber que a ella le gustaba y además le prestaba atención a todo lo que le enseñaba, luego de una hora el la llevo al Museo del Kimchi, donde le hablo acerca de la gastronomía popular, y que en especial a él le gustaba el Kimchi, el Galbi y por supuesto el Ramen.

Eran las cinco cuando le dio un paseo por la Universidad Shimwa algo que a ella le pareció muy tierno de su parte. A las siete decidieron cenar en el Restaurante KoreansTips, era hermoso, además que al entrar todos vestían como en la era Jonseon. La comida le pareció exquisita a Fani, pero al principio no la paso tan bien, pues no estaba acostumbrada al picante, pero luego no paraba de comer; Ji Hoo se sorprendió al verla comer, ella no tenia reparos, le recordaba a... No, no le recordaba a nadie, ella era mejor, ella era única, mientras pensaba en eso decidió llevarla a un lugar.

Al terminar la comida, se sentaron en un parque cercano a reposar, pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que él se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Que te ha parecido el paseo?

-Me ha encantado Ji Hoo, de verdad gracias, fue muy considerado de tu parte. Es precioso tu país, el Museo Nacional y el de Kimchi me fascinaron.

-Fani la próxima vez te llevare a otros lugares que te encantaran, por cierto aun no finaliza nuestra velada. - Ji Hoo se levanto y ofreciendo su mano dijo- Srta. Lamber ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme?

Eso sorprendió a Fani la cual tomo su mano y asintió. Ji Hoo aun no decía a donde se dirigían, pero ella notaba que los alrededores cambiaban eran más tranquilos y alumbrados. Ji Hoo se estaciono, bajo y le abrió la puerta a ella, pero antes de que avanzaran le dijo que el sitio a donde iban era una sorpresa y por lo cual tenia que taparse los ojos, ella confundida asintió, no sabia porqué pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Caminaron de la mano varios minutos -claro, el la iba ayudando para que no tropezara- hasta que se detuvieron, Ji Hoo le susurro al oído:

-Este lugar es mi preferido, espero que te guste.- soltó el pañuelo y ella quedo asombrada, era un gran río, la vista era hermosa, de repente él toma su mano y la aprieta, ella se sonrojo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar pues del puente comenzó a brotar fuentes de agua y no solo eso, cada una era iluminada de colores morados, fucsias y azules. Él añadió- este puente se llama Banpo, y esto es el centro de Seúl. Me gusta mucho este lugar porque encuentro tranquilidad e inspiración, además,te diré un secreto- dijo acercándose a su oído- cuando tenia 16 soñaba con estar en dos lugares a la vez, y al llegar aquí lo logre, este puente separa dos distritos el de Seocho y Yongsan. Así que mi querida Señorita, estamos en dos lugares a la vez.

En ese momento ambos se miraban fijamente, ella nunca había pensado que conocería un chico como Ji Hoo. Su corazón latía fuertemente y allí ella comprendió que sí, él le comenzaba a gustar, pero tenia miedo de pensar que podría enamorarse de ese hermoso chico y complicar su vida...

-Además Como pasaras mucho tiempo aquí y conmigo, quiero que conozcas a mis mejores amigos, son mi familia, mis hermanos y cuñadas- Ji Hoo tomo el teléfono- vengan.

En ese momento aparecieron dos parejas, ella los veía asombrada pues los chicos eran guapísimos y sus acompañantes también.

-Ellos son: Song Woo Bin y So Yi Jung, mis amigos y parte del conocido F4, luego te hablare de ello, y ellas sus esposas, Jae Kyung y Ga Eul, no te confundas con esas caritas, son peor de lo que parecen, imagínate lograron atrapar a par de mujeriegos y cambiarlos.

-Ji Hoo no digas eso de las chicas (aunque no es mentira)- el alfarero recibió un golpe de su esposa- ¡Outch!, bueno bueno, un placer conocerla Srta. Fani- dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

-El placer es mio, puede decirme Fani- soltando su mano, los demás se presentaron y de repente ella se dirigió a la esposa del alfarero- Sra. Ga Eul un placer conocerle, sera una linda niña, ya verá- dijo besando su mejilla y tocando su barriga, Ga Eul la vio sorprendida- Sr. Song, Sra. Jae Kyung un gusto conocerles- repitió el beso que le dio a Ga Eul y dijo- Señora disculpe mi atrevimiento pero debería ir al médico.

-¡Aigo! Señorita ¿Puedo saber a que se refiere?

-Claro, es que su esposa debe ponerse en control, no debe dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

-¿Control para que?- Ji Hoo no sabia como ella supo el sexo del bebe de Ga Eul, y ahora lo que le decía a Jae Kyung.

-Lo siento déjenme explicarles, pase mucho tiempo en la sala de partos y ecos, allí me enseñaron como saber cuando una mujer esta embarazada. Por eso le digo que debería ponerse en control, no es bueno pasar mucho tiempo sin tratamiento.- Además en su país de origen, con solo ver la barriga de una mujer, se podía conocer el sexo del bebe.

-Pero... Yo.. Yo no estoy embarazada.

-Sí, si lo está. No soy adivina, solo noto los síntomas. Vallan a la clínica y le haremos un examen, ya vera que tengo razón.

Luego de eso, los cuatros estaban muy cómodos hablando, todos notaron la relación de ambos doctores y por supuesto sabían que algo crecía en ellos. Lo que les sorprendió fue, que la joven se parecía mucho a él. Las chicas ya habían encontrado una nueva amiga, una que les había dado una excelente noticia.

 **00_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, vaya, la mamá de Jun Pyo volvió hacer de las suya, realmente la mujer es mala. ¿Que hará Jun Pyo, creerá en su madre y perderá a sus amigos? O ¿Acabara con los planes de su mamá?...**

 **Me gusto mucho que Ji Hoo descubriera el estado de salud de Fani y quiera cuidarla, pero no todo sera color de rosa entre ellos, la maldad acecha muy muy cerca.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, quise hacer de este capitulo el más largo. Esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo, que traerá un enfrentamiento de Jun Pyo con Jan Di, además, la bruja dará su primer golpe.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	6. Capitulo 5 - Si, Lo dije

**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, solo esta simpática historia. Espero es guste este capítulo y dejen su comentario.**

 **CAPITULO V "Sí, Lo dije"**

 **No quiero ser eso que tú tanto odias,**

 **Una herramienta sin sentimientos.**

Hace un mes que el F4 no se reunía o por lo menos no con Jun Pyo, y era algo que le extrañaba a Jan Di, quien iba a reunirse con las chicas, pues tampoco se habían podido ver, y esperaba que ellas supieran que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Jan Di!- Jae Kyung y Ga Eul se apresuraban para abrazarla- que hermosa estas, ¿cómo va el embarazo?

-Muy bien Ga Eul ¿y tú?

-Excelente, mi hermosa niña desarrollándose cada vez más.

-¿Y tú Unni? ¿Qué tal tú matrimonio?

-Maravilloso, ha Jan Di, vas a ser Tía, tengo tres meses y medio de embarazo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En Serio? ¡Felicidades! Pero... Unni ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace... hace un mes- dijo jae Kyun apenada.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y yo no solo sabía? Es más nos las he visto en un mes. Me pueden decir ¿qué está pasando?

Jae kyung y Ga Eul se miraron y asintieron, ambas antes de verla habían decidido que si ella les preguntaba le dirían la verdad, no lo seguirían ocultando más a Jan Di. Y así fue, le contaron todo, Jan Di no lo creía, su esposo... Jun Pyo había hecho eso, no... NO.

Jan Di se levantó y les dijo que hablarían después, y se dirigió a la clínica del abuelo, necesitaba pedirles perdón en nombre de su Tonto esposo.

Al llegar todos la recibían alegremente, si bien es cierto que ella es doctora y trabaja allí, pero desde que supo que estaba embarazada Jun Pyo había conseguido un permiso para que descansara en todo su embarazo. Al entrar en la oficina vio al abuelo, quien la abrazo inmediatamente, ella le dijo- Abuelo perdóneme, perdone al cabezotas de mi esposo, no lo sabía- él la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo que no se preocupara, no era su culpa; justo en ese momento llego una mujer extraña, vestía con la bata médica, pero era extranjera, era de su tamaño pero de piel morena clara, ojos negros algo achinados y cabello hasta la cintura, era muy hermosa a pesar de ser de otro país.

-Jan Di, te presento a la nueva becada y mi mano derecha Fani Lamber, es Venezolana y está en el último año para la especialidad de Cardiología, además está trabajando en la investigación para el tratamiento contra la Diabetes con Ji Hoo- Ambas hicieron una reverencia y el abuelo continuo- Fani Hija ella es Jan Di mi otra casi nieta, ya te he hablado de ella así que aquí esta.

Fani la observo fijamente, claro que recordaba lo que el abuelo le había contado de ella, y ciertamente al verla sintió algo de celos, pero... noto algo más.

-Señora Jan Di tome asiento- dijo preocupada, algo que intrigo al abuelo. Fani inmediatamente busco una pastilla, Jan Di solo la observaba no sabía qué hacía, y de repente le coloco el tensiómetro, todo pasaba muy rápido. Jan Di no pudo ni ver los resultados, porque Fani lo quito y llamo a unos enfermeros, el abuelo se atrevió a preguntar.

-Fani ¿qué ocurre con Jan Di?- ella suspiro, aún tenía tiempo mientras llegaban los enfermeros con la camilla.

-Abuelo Jan Di, está muy alterada, la tensión la tiene muy elevada y si dejo que siga así puede haber un riesgo en su embarazo, así que le haré un eco- se volteo a ver a Jan Di que solo tocaba su vientre- le ruego que me disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero es una paciente, además es importante para la familia Yoon, así que también para mí, no puedo dejar que su vida corra peligro.- el abuelo inmediatamente se preocupó, pero no se alteró pues Fani sabía lo que hacía.

Jan Di asintió, pero de repente su vista se nublo, y automáticamente se desmayó. Justo como Fani lo había pensado, por eso llamo a los enfermeros, la acostó y la llevaron a la zona de ultrasonidos, ella realizo el examen y notó que el bebé estaba muy bien, ya había pasado el susto y no necesitaría la pastilla después de todo, así que la guardo, ahora dejaría a Jan Di descansar y luego le daría la receta. En ese momento mientras la veía dormir, esperando a que despertara pensó que, o era muy tonta o tenia gran corazón porque le estaba agarrando cariño a Jan Di y eso que acababan de conocerse, pero sentía que la conocía muy bien las Unnis le habían hablado maravillas de ella y de Goo Jun Pyo, también supo lo ocurrido entre él y Ji Hoo, y que Jan Di no lo sabía, claro si estaba allí fue porque quería disculparse a nombre de su esposo, las chicas se lo habían dicho, y ella lo sabía pues había recibido una llamada de ellas, y se imaginó que la encontraría allí, pero no en ese estado, comprendió que de verdad le afectan sus amigos.

Jan Di despertó en el cuarto de la clínica, muy confundida, instantáneamente toco su vientre para comprobar que su hijo estuviera bien.

-Tranquila está muy bien, mejor que tú en realidad. ¿Cómo te sientes?- escucho una dulce voz y al voltear encontró a la doctora que antes había conocido.

-Ehh... supongo que bien, gracias por atenderme doctora… fui muy descuidada.

-Dime Fani, y no te preocupes eso nos pasa a todos, ya estas mejor, ten- dijo entregándole la receta médica - este es el tratamiento que debes seguir, no debes alterarte pues eso afectara al bebe, puedes ir a casa a descansar ¿vale? Ji Hoo te manda saludos y que te mejores, no pudo venir pues está en cirugía.

Jan Di asintió, quiso seguir hablando con ella, era muy agradable, le recordaba mucho a su ex bombero, pero quería ir a casa a descansar y enfrentarse con Jun Pyo.

...

Habían pasado tres horas desde que llego a casa o gran mansión en este caso, había descansado lo suficiente y tomado una decisión, solo esperaría a que su "esposo" llegara a casa a su visita de almuerzo diaria, la cual siempre era una hora más tarde.

Jun Pyo llego emocionado a abrazar a su amada esposa, pero la noto extraña y aún más por la pregunta que le hizo.

-Jun Pyo ¿tu dijiste que todo lo que tú tienes es mío también?

-Sí, lavandera ¿porque?- dijo intrigado el presidente de Shimwa.

-¿También esta mansión?

-Claro, toda tuya.

-Pues ahora quiero que agarres tus maletas y te vallas de Mi casa, porque no te quiero cerca de mí.- dijo decidida Jan DI.

-¿QUÉ?.. Jan Di ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿actúas así por el embarazo?

-Una vez me separe de ti por defender a mis amigos, y si es necesario lo haré otra vez. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarte manipular por la bruja de tu madre?, tratar de vender a TU AMIGO solo ¿por un contrato? NO te quiero aquí, este ser que intenta ganar dinero a costa de la felicidad de otro y le miente a su esposa, ¡NO ES MI ESPOSO!- Jun Pyo no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, por eso lo único que consiguió decir fue.

-Jan Di, no puedes correrme, está también es mi casa.

-Oh gran Jun Pyo, sabía perfectamente que diría eso, así que hice mis maletas y me voy Yo.- Jun Pyo quedo en Shock, por si fuera poco no pudo articular palabra, vio que Jan Di agarro su maleta, se volteo y dijo- Arregla tus problemas Jun Pyo, decide ¿prefieres el dinero que tu madre consigue con los negocios sucios que hace? O ¿prefieres a las personas que te aman? Estas perdiendo a tus amigos y ahora a tu familia, arregla lo que dañaste antes que sea tarde y no puedas recuperarnos. Adiós Jun Pyo.

Mientras Jan Di salía, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero ya había tomado su decisión y hasta que su esposo no volviera a su camino, no daría marcha atrás. Jun Pyo en cambio seguía allí parado, llorando y pensando en lo que su esposa le dijo antes de dejarlo. Este mes había sido el peor para él, tratando de ocultarle todo a Jan Di con la esperanza de resolverlo antes de que se enterara y había perdido a sus amigos. El perfectamente sabía que no era dinero, él había creado su propia empresa la cual era mucho más productiva que Shimwa, y aun así era el presidente de ambas, pero había algo más, desde la conversación con sus amigos se dio cuenta que había algo más con respecto a su madre, así que decidió callar la decisión de Ji Hoo para descubrirlo y es que tan solo hace dos semanas y media había escuchado una conversación de su madre con alguien que parecía ser su amante, y hablaban del plan para quedarse con la fundación y clínica de la familia Yoon, pues realmente todos sabían que era más importante que Shimwa, así que él había decidido desenmascarar a su madre y salvar el patrimonio de su mejor amigo, aun si por ahora todos incluyendo Jan Di lo odiaban. Todo fuera por la felicidad que tanto deseaba para su amigo. Por supuesto él sabía todo el daño que le había causado al casarse con Jan Di, y aún más a lo que dijo a causa de la manipulación de su madre, por eso quería su felicidad. Jun Pyo sabia sobre la doctora Fani había mandado a vigilar a sus amigos para evitar algún ataque de la bruja malvada, cuando recibió información de Ji Hoo saliendo constantemente con una chica y era casualmente la que Woo Bin había investigado, así que ha seguido sus pasos de cerca. Él también cree que es la indicada para su amigo además que a leguas se ve que le gusta, por eso debe proteger ese amor bonito que se está formando, no puede permitir que Ji Hoo sufra y sobre todo a causa de su sangre. Protegería a su familia y amigos aun a costa de su vida.

_000_

 _ **Jan Di POV**_

 _No sabía a donde más ir, no podía molestar a las unnis así que opte por buscar al abuelo. Hace un par de años decidieron colocar seguridad en la entrada de la propiedad, cuando llegue me dejaron entrar por el portón debido a que era amiga de la familia, y al llegar a la puerta me sorprendí cuando vi por la ventana. El abuelo y Ji Hoo reían sin parar se veían tan felices; nunca había visto esa sonrisa en Ji Hoo parecía que veía a alguien y de repente apareció una chica cargando una bandeja con Té, era... era la doctora extrajera que me atendió, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Y ¿Ji Hoo riendo de esa forma? No es que este celosa, realmente me alegra verlo feliz, pero no quiero que sufra. Pienso en el error de mi marido y esta chica que aparece, que no puedo evitar creer que todo traerá problemas para mi amigo, por otro lado, Ji Hoo necesita abrir los ojos y bajar de la nube donde vive, solo espero que esa doctora no le rompa el corazón._

 _ **Abuelo POV**_

 _Este mes ha sido gratificante, la presencia de Fani no solo ha fortalecido la fundación sino la familia, Ji Hoo y yo estamos aún más unidos que antes, aprovechamos nuestro tiempo libre para compartir. Esa niña ha cambiado a mi nieto que ahora está más feliz, se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan, pero tienen miedo, lo sé, así que los ayudare a estar juntos, mi plan no fallara, ella será mi nieta política._

 _Ahora tengo que solucionar el problema con la mamá de Jun Pyo, eso ha sido un dolor de cabeza, Ji Hoo aún no lo sabe y no sé por cuanto tiempo. Aún recuerdo lo que Jun Pyo me contó hace una semana respecto al plan de la ex presidente Kang y su estrategia para derrocarla, ese chico está sufriendo con todo esto, pero solo quiere proteger a los que ama, su madre le ha causado mucho daño a todos. Hace rato cuando me llamo para informarme de Jan Di, no supe que decirle, a todos ellos los quiero como mis nietos y Jun Pyo ha sido el mejor amigo de Ji Hoo, así que solo quiere su bienestar y más luego de todo lo ocurrido con ella. Sé que debería contarles a ellos que Jan Di vendrá ¿cómo lo sé? Solo lo sé, no por nada la quería como nieta._

 _ **Fani POV**_

 _Mi vida cada vez más cambia a mejor, vivir con los Yoon no ha sido para nada incomodo, nos hemos adaptado cada uno y se siente como mi familia. De lunes a viernes trabajaba en la clínica pero había logrado adaptar mi horario con las otras actividades: Los lunes y martes en la mañana al ballet en la fundación y desde las diez trabajaba con Ji Hoo en la investigación, los miércoles en la mañana practicar piano, los jueves tenía clases para terminar la especialidad, los sábados todo el día la pasaba en la fundación ayudando al abuelo y los domingos los tenia libre; sí ese era mi horario aunque tenía más tiempo libre trataba de ocuparlo, además todo mi tiempo coincidía con el de Ji Hoo, hasta su tiempo libre y él me acompañaba a las practicas con la excusa de que tenía prometió cuidarme. Era tan atento..._

 _...Sé que admití que me gustaba Ji Hoo, pero no soy capaz de dar otro paso, no sé si siente lo mismo pero han habido momentos que estábamos tan cerca que quería besarlo y es increíble cómo puedo sentir una corriente por mi cuerpo que me hace quererlo más, su mirada me desarma pero también me vuelve a armar, es como un equilibrio descontrolado, la paz y tranquilidad que encuentro en la música, libros y baile, también la encuentro en él y es inquietante. Aunque no lo quiera me estoy enamorando de Ji Hoo, pero... ¿si aún ama a Jan Di?, no soportaría volver a enamorarme en vano, ya me paso una vez y me costó volver a creer en el amor, si me vuelve a ocurrir no sé qué me pasará._

 _ **Ji Hoo POV**_

 _Estoy en la sala con el abuelo y Fani, hoy llegamos temprano así que estamos compartiendo un poco, no pensé que Fani sería tan graciosa. Este último mes hemos convivido mucho juntos, era extraño pero fascinante. Hubo momentos donde estuvimos relativamente cerca, muy cerca en realidad y sentí fuertes deseos de besarla, pero me contuve, no sé por qué cada vez la energía en nosotros cambia y parece otro mundo donde solo somos nosotros dos. Su sonrisa, su forma de ser, su trato, ella es muy responsable y comprometida, hemos avanzado tanto en la investigación y en tan poco tiempo, no tiene temor de contestarme y corregirme, me entiende con respecto a mi personalidad y gustos; cuando hablamos de trivialidades es tan interesante, ella tiene todo mi tiempo. Todos los días nos vamos y regresamos juntos, desayunamos y almorzamos juntos, pues el abuelo sale más temprano, y en la noche cenamos todos juntos, claro aún sigo pendiente de su tratamiento._

 _La primera semana fue un poco complicado amoldarnos, pero ya hemos avanzado bastante, asombrosamente nos consultamos todo, cualquiera pensaría que somos pareja. En más de una vez el abuelo lo ha insinuado y por supuesto el sonrojo en ambos es inevitable. Hace una semana me di cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar, pero como siempre el abuelo tiene razón, ella... ella me gusta, no como amiga, me gusta como mujer, es hermosa. Antes he aceptado la soledad, pero ahora anhelo su compañía, ella llena mi espacio y mente, no me siento solo, podría hasta llegar a pensar que me estoy enamorando, pero no seré capaz de admitirlo, no quiero volver a sufrir ni lastimar a nadie, sé que sueno como un cobarde, pero... no creo que ella sienta lo mismo, además si casualmente nos hacemos novios, ¿qué ocurrirá luego de tres años? Ella se irá, me dejara con el corazón partido y nuevamente en la soledad. Pero mientras disfrutare su presencia, porque si me lo preguntan, sí, si siento que olvide a Jan Di y Fani tomo su lugar._ **(N/A)**

Ji Hoo miro la ventana y se levantó, justo en ese instante tocaron la puerta, y al voltear Fani sintió su mundo venirse abajo.

 _..._

 _-_ Hija ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y esa maleta?- dijo un despreocupado abuelo.

-Buenas noches, abuelo... pues... deje a Jun Pyo- dijo Jan Di lanzándose en su pecho y comenzando a llorar. Ji Hoo abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no, no podía estar pasando.

-Calma querida- miro a Fani sirviendo Té en una taza para dársela a Jan Di, pero no lograba encontrar reacción en su rostro (cosa que le preocupo) y luego miro a Ji Hoo- Ji Hoo lleva la maleta de Jan Di- dijo mientras Fani le daba la taza a Jan Di quien poco a poco se separaba de él.

Todos estaban en silencio en la sala, Jan Di les había contado lo ocurrido con Jun Pyo y el abuelo la había aceptado sin decir nada, pues Jun Pyo le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, de repente llamaron al teléfono de Fani, quien educadamente pidió permiso, fue a la cocina y se apresuró a contestar.

-Sí, ¿Hola?

-¡Fani!, qué bueno escuchar tu bella voz, ¿cómo has estado?- Fani estaba sorprendida y esbozo una enorme y genuina sonrisa.

-¡Erick! Estoy muy bien- inmediatamente Ji Hoo volteo, pues desde donde estaba de pie podía escucharla y aunque hablo en español él la entendió, por supuesto supo que hablaba con un hombre, y sintió los celos aparecer.

-Fani te llamo porque hace dos años que no nos vemos ni hablamos- hizo una pausa y continuo- pero entiendes como es todo mientras navegas. La marina no es fácil.

-Claro que lo sé, no te preocupes- Fani sonreía- ¿eso quiere decir que ya regresaste?

-No solo eso, eso quiere decir que vine a visitarte, ¿piensas que voy a estar de vacaciones y no te visitare?, sé que te ofrecieron una beca en Corea, tu mamá me dijo hace dos días cuando fui a visitar a mi abuela.

-Ah...- ella cerro los ojos y al captar los abrió diciendo- ¡HEY! ¿Que acabas de decir? ¿Viniste a visitarme?- Ji Hoo sintió un escalofrió.

-Sí, justo ahora estoy llamándote desde la Torre Seúl N, quería invitarte a salir, ¿puedes?

-Claro, claro que saldré contigo. Llego en treinta, no te muevas de allí.-colgó emocionada y volvió a la sala- Jan Di discúlpame de verdad, pero debo retirarme, abuelo no me esperen para cenar.

-Fani ¿paso algo malo? -El abuelo pregunto extrañado.

-No abuelo-esbozo una sonrisa- nada malo, solo debo ver a alguien

Ji Hoo ya lo había escuchado hace un momento y aun no salía de su estado de Shock. El abuelo estaba bloqueado, no podía retenerla y menos decir más, pues Jan Di estaba en casa muy afectada- está bien Fani, ten cuidado. Cualquier cosa avísanos, dile al Sr. Kim que te lleve.

-Gracias abuelo, bueno me voy- dijo mientras agarraba su abrigo y salía de la casa. Ji Hoo se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar.

...

-Erick- grito emocionada- ¿cómo estas?- dijo Fani mientras lo abrazaba. Erick era alto, pero no tanto como Ji Hoo, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, de tez blanca, tenía el cabello negro como Fani y ojos verdes. Sus rasgos parecidos a Fani pero menos achinado ni tan perfilados.

-Muy bien, y más ahora que te veo, estas bellísima, cada vez más me sorprendes con ese cuerpazo que te gastas.- dijo detallándola evidentemente.

-¡Ya! Respeta vale. Mmm... ¿qué te ha parecido Corea?

-Lo poco que he visto me ha encantado- Siguieron hablando mientras recorrían el lugar, decidieron ir a cenar y luego ella fue a conocer el lugar donde se hospedaba, era muy acogedor, además allí él, le tenía una grata sorpresa que no le permitió irse de ese lugar.

...

-No me contesta abuelo, al parecer está apagado, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Woo Bin.- Ji Hoo ya llevaba una hora intentando comunicarse con Fani, pero no lo lograba. Ella no había regresado la noche anterior y estaba muy preocupado, le pedía a Dios que ella estuviera bien, no se lo perdonaría si a ella le pasaba algo por él haberla dejado sola-

-Cálmate Ji Hoo, esperemos un poco más, tal vez solo se le hizo tarde, recuerda que le dijimos que si cuando saliera se le hacía muy tarde era mejor que esperara en un sitio seguro, porque salir tarde siendo extranjera era peligroso.

-Abuelo pero ella nunca se había desaparecido así.

-Ji Hoo eso es porque nunca la dejas sola- esa respuesta hizo que Jan Di abriera mucho los ojos, sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero se mantuvo en silencio- cualquiera pensaría que estás… enamorado de ella, ¿o lo estás?- el abuelo lo dijo casualmente solo para aligerar la tensión.

Ji Hoo por su parte solo se sonrojo y dijo muy seguro de sí.- si así fuera ¿qué?, no le veo nada malo abuelo. Si eso responde a tu pregunta, entonces no veo problema en que no quiera dejarla sola.- lo había dicho, y no le importó en lo más mínimo que Jan Di escuchara, solo dijo la verdad.

-Al fin lo admites, pensé que nunca lo harías, solo falta que Fani...- no término pues en ese momento vio por ventana llegar a Fani del brazo de un chico, que por cierto se parecía bastante a ella.

-Buen Día a todos- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza- lamento no haber llegado anoche, ocurrió que...

-Si me disculpan debo irme- dijo Ji Hoo con la rabia brotando por sus poros, al fin había admitido que estaba enamorado de Fani y ella ahora llegaba con otro hombre, esto era el colmo del descaro, no pensó que Fani fuera así. Así que decidió irse sin importarle un bledo la educación.

Fani lo vio irse sin saludarla- Ji Hoo – Susurró.

-Fani gracias a Dios este bien- dijo el abuelo disimulando su molestia también- ¿el Sr. Es?

-Oh lo siento, les presento a Erick, Erick Lamber- dijo y el mencionado hizo una reverencia.

-Un placer conocerles Sr. Yoon, Señora.

-¿Lamber?- Pregunto el abuelo.

-Sí abuelo, Erick es mi Tío, el hermano menor de mi difunto padre. Crecimos juntos pues somos algo contemporáneos de edad, así que parecemos y nos tratamos más como hermanos. Él es Capitán de la Marina y está de vacaciones, por lo que aprovechó de visitarme, pues estuvo en una misión y navegaron por dos años, como ha viajado mucho habla coreano, además de otros idiomas.

-Entiendo- dijo apenado el abuelo, era su Tío, y Ji Hoo se había ido pensando otra cosa- ¿Y porque no regresaste anoche Fani? Ni siquiera avisaste, todos estábamos preocupados, sobretodo Ji Hoo.

-Abuelo no les avise porque mi teléfono se quedó sin carga y no llegue porque Erick me trajo una sorpresa y ella no me quiso dejar ir. Quiero presentarles a una persona, no entiende el idioma, así que le pido hable en español, esperen un momento- salió de la casa y cuando regresó venía con una rubia alta muy hermosa- abuelo ella es Claudia Freites, mi mejor amiga. No había entrado porque pensó que debía avisarle, ella es muy... como decirlo, fuera de control.- Claudia los miraba expectantes, no sabía que hablaban y estaba nerviosa, algo raro en ella.

-Un placer conocerte, soy el Presidente Yoon- dijo el abuelo hablando en español- ¿la mejor amiga de mi nieta?- Erick y Claudia sonrieron al recordar lo que Fani les había contado.- ya que son amigos y familia de ella, les invito a pasar su estadía en mi humilde casa, espero acepten, así podrán pasar más tiempo con Fani.

Ambos se miraron, luego vieron a Fani y por ultimo al abuelo y asintieron contentos, así conocerían el sitio donde su Ratón se queda y al futuro novio de Fani, o eso era lo que ellos querían.

-Excelente ya mando a preparar todo y a traer sus pertenecías. Fani- dijo serio de pronto- ¿podemos hablar un momento?- ella asintió y se retiraron a la cocina. Mientras en la sala Erick conversaba con Claudia animadamente, en cambio Jan Di no sabía que hacia allí, había sido ignorada completamente, no entendía aquel idioma y además todavía estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Ji Hoo, pero a pesar de que no entendía que ocurría, todo le parecía tan gracioso. Esa chica debía ser la indicada como para que Ji Hoo dijera lo que sentía en público, pero decidió no pensar más, estaba cansada todavía, así que dio una reverencia a los invitados y se retiró a descansar.

...

En la cocina...

-Mi niña quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que seas muy sincera- Fani asintió- ¿a ti te gusta mi nieto?

Aquello desubico a Fani, quien se puso más roja que un tomate, no procesaba nada, solo asintió.

-¿Estas enamorada de mi Ji Hoo?- el abuelo trato de sonar incrédulo, aunque él sabía la verdad.

Fani suspiro y dijo- sí abuelo, me enamore de Ji Hoo, sé que es pronto y no debí, pero paso, seguro que él no siente lo mismo, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Mi querida niña eso me alegra de verdad, desde el día que me abrazaste en la oficina supe que eras la indicada para mi nieto. Pero hay un malentendido, por esa razón Ji Hoo se fue.- el abuelo sonrió y dijo- le pregunte lo mismo a Ji Hoo y el admitió que estaba enamorado de ti- Fani abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esbozo una enorme sonrisa- pero después de eso tu llegaste con tu tío, y pues al parecer malinterpreto su relación y se fue molesto. Te aconsejo que vayas ahora mismo a buscarlo y le digas la verdad, luego será demasiado tarde, pues cuando una idea se mete en su cabeza nadie la puede sacar.

_000_

Ji Hoo se encontraba dando vueltas por la clínica cuando de repente alguien lo llama.

-Yoon Ji Hoo, que bueno encontrarte aquí- al voltear se encontró con la ex presidente de Shimwa. Él solo dio una reverencia, intento retomar su camino, cuando ella hablo- No te vayas aun, vine hablar con tu abuelo, pero mejor si estás tú. Quiero presentarte a Kim Onn Ha, tu futura esposa.

Una joven alta, pelirroja (gracias a los tintes), linda pero superficial, lo saludaba con una reverencia. A lo cual él solo dijo.

-No sé qué trama Sra. Kang, pero mi prometida es mucho más hermosa que está... chica plástica- cada palabra con más fuerza y molestia que la anterior- supongo que se equivocó de persona, pues entiendo que eso a su edad ocurra.- Ji Hoo no estaba para bromas, seguía muy molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

-Ja no sabes que dices Yoon Ji Hoo. ¿qué pasaría si decido retirar mis acciones de esta fundación?

-Sencillamente seguiríamos adelante sin ninguna hierba mala. Si me disculpa tengo cosas más importante que hacer.- Ji Hoo se retiró, Onn Ha estaba desilusionada y obviamente humillada, aceptó todo eso porque su papá le ofreció dejarla independizarse, pero él la había despreciado, no tenía lógica continuar con esa farsa.

 _Yoon Ji Hoo, no sabes que gratificante será dejarte en la calle, ya verás esto es solo el principio._ S _í no es de mío, simplemente no será de nadie._ _-_ pensaba la Sra. Kang mientras veía la estructura de la fundación, todo será aún más fácil de lo que pensaba, ya había logrado molestar a Ji Hoo, tanto que le dijo que ya tenía prometida, eso era absurdo. Pero no importaba a la presidente Kang nadie le gana.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Hasta aquí mi lindo capitulo. Dije que actualizaría miércoles y domingos, pero hoy es jueves. No subí este capítulo ayer, porque tengo tres días sin señal. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Un día tarde pero seguro.**

 **Debo aclarar algunas cosas: quise escribir un poco desde el punto de vista de cada uno, para conocer sus pensamientos. A Jun Pyo quise darle más heroísmo, no quería que siguiera siendo el idiota todo el tiempo, aquí él se ganará el título de "Gran Jun Pyo" a pulso, por su esfuerzo y no por dinero, aunque también sufra un poquito. No salieron mis ex mujeriegos favoritos, pero en el próximo los verán, habrá tragedia (Buajajajaja... no, falso no soy tan mala, solo estoy bromeando). Con respecto a Jan Di sí la ignoraron, pero es que quede muy resentida con ella por lastimar a Ji Hoo, no me culpen, culpen a la escritora (Ups soy yo). A los invitados los necesitaba sobre todo al guapo tío. Ji Hoo y Fani admitieron sus sentimientos, pero... ¿Fani llegara a tiempo de ver a Ji Hoo? ¿O la Bruja hará de las suyas antes? Todo en el próximo capítulo...**

 _ **Cari-Bum: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Yo también sufro porque peleen, pero esa bruja tiene que caer de una vez. Sigue la historia, vendrán sorpresas con respecto a los bellos F4 y sus esposas.**_

 _ **medrano19: Sé que te di un susto, pero era necesario. Yo también amo a Ji Hoo pero lamentablemente no podemos evitar que sufra, como dices y es cierto, el amor viene acompañada del dolor, malo sí, pero cierto. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero me sigas dando tus opiniones. Por cierto también sigo tus fanfic, me encantaron.**_

 _ **Patricia Bustos: Gracias, Gracias y mil gracias. Me alegro que sigas la historia, y me fijo de tus sugerencias. Pero… la historia tiene un curso, puede que en algún momento agregue tus sugerencias, pero todo a su tiempo. Solo debes esperar y leer cada capítulo. También la quiero hacer larga. Gracias espero tu próximo comentario.**_

 **En fin, gracias a todos por sus renview, me emociona saber que les gusta mi historia. Así que opinen, opinen... Lean y lean... Besos, nos leemos.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	7. Capitulo 6 - Amor y un poco de fuerza

**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece.** **Como una disculpa por haber subido el capítulo anterior tarde, subiré este capítulo hoy. El próximo será el domingo. En lo personal este capítulo me hizo llorar, aun después de haberlo terminado. Espero les guste.**

 **CAPITULO VI "Amor y un poco de fuerza"**

Fani había pasado toda la mañana pensando que hacer, cuando decidido que debía mostrar lo que sentía, sin arrepentimientos, así que decidió buscar a Ji Hoo antes que fuese muy tarde. Fue a la clínica y ya se había ido, luego a la fundación y tampoco estaba, así que decidió que tal vez estaría en casa, pero algo se le ocurrió, un lugar, donde seguro estaría.

Ji Hoo se encontraba mirando el lago tratando de despejar y olvidar, el encuentro con la Sra. Kang lo había desubicado _¿aquello sería una amenaza?_ Se preguntaba. También _ella_ , ¿quién sería ese chico?, tal vez un novio, o... un amigo, pero es que la rabia le invadió, el simplemente estaba preocupado y al verle llegar así, solo se fue, fue inmaduro sí, pero que más podía hacer.

-Allí estas- El volteo inmediatamente y la vio, estaba agitada, parecía haber corrido.- te he estado buscando.

-¿Buscándome? Pensé que estaba muy bien acompañada- Ji Hoo ya no podía retenerlo más y exploto- claro yo súper preocupado, volviéndome loco y tu... tu feliz de la vida, pasándola de lo lindo con un hombre.- Fani solo logro echarse a reír, porque así molesto se veía tan lindo- Ahora te ríes de mí.

-Sí, si me rio de ti, pero de lo lindo que te ves así- Ji Hoo la miró inquisitivamente y ella sonrió- discúlpame ¿sí?, me quede sin carga, ese "Hombre" es mi tío vino de visita porque está de vacaciones y trajo a mi mejor amiga también, por eso me quede con ellos anoche. ¿Me disculpas por hacer que te preocupes?

-¿Tío?- Ji Hoo estaba apenado, había hecho toda esa escena infantil- Lo… Lo siento, me deje llevar. Pero... ¿porque me buscabas?

-No te preocupes, y vine para aclarar las cosas, además debo decirte algo- Fani bajo la cabeza sonrojada, decidiendo si hacerlo o no, pero ya estaba allí.- Ji Hoo, no sé cómo te va a parecer esto, tal vez pensaras que es rápido o que estoy loca, y por supuesto no sientes lo mismo- Ji Hoo abrió sus ojos, no podía se lo que pensaba- hace un tiempo me di cuenta, pero fui incapaz de decir algo, pero hoy el abuelo me hizo ver con claridad que solo debía arriesgarme. Ji Hoo yo estoy...

-Detente- Dijo Ji Hoo cortándola- debo decir algo primero. Sé que soy raro, huraño, reservado y todo lo que quieran. Cada vez que decido querer a alguien lo pierdo, y realmente no sé qué tengo mal, pero cuando quiero me entrego completamente, tal vez eso es lo malo- tomo un respiro y continuo- pero me di cuenta que tal vez fue una mala forma de querer. La vida tiene muchas opciones, no tienes que escoger siempre la que parezca mejor, sino la que te haga feliz... aunque decidí no hacerlo, paso y es que tú no puedes mandar a tu corazón, y menos cuando llega una chica como tú, que con una sonrisa derribo cada una de mis fortalezas. Lo he estado negando... Pero sí, si me enamoraste. Y eso me inquieta, porque jamás pensé que de tantas personas que hay, terminarías gustándome.-tomo aire nuevamente y dijo- Te Amo Fani Lamber... espero puedas corresponderme- dijo tomando su mano- ¿quieres ser mi Novia?

Fani sentía como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de besar sus labios. Ella tomo sus dos manos y dijo.

-No sé si me harás daño, no sé si sufriré, no sé qué tanto dure, pero Ji Hoo, quiero que todo de aquí en adelante sea contigo, porque yo también Te Amo- dijo eso, mientras miraba sus ojos, ella se acercó a sus rostro, colocando sus manos con delicadeza en sus mejillas y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno, delicado pero anhelante, ella inhalo lo que parecía ser su esencia. No vacilo ni un solo instante. Él sintió la caricia exótica de sus labios, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más hondo al tiempo que el calor los empezaba a rodear de forma inexplicable. Luego lentamente, ella se apartó y dijo- acepto ser tu novia Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo sintió que era el momento más feliz de su vida, tanto que sorpresivamente la abrazo, levantándola dando vueltas, estaba sumamente feliz, eufórico. La bajo lentamente y dijo- desde este momento eres mi novia, MI NOVIA- enfatizando la palabra- quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, porque ahora que encontré la felicidad y me es correspondida no permitiré que nadie me la robe, ¡Oh! Gracias a Dios.

_000_

-Abuelo ¿usted cree que Ji Hoo esté bien?- pregunto Jan Di un poco preocupada porque el mencionado aun no llegaba.

-Hija está bien, ya verás que dentro de poco llega.-

-Abuelo pero ¿porque nos pidió venir?- pregunto Ga Eul, pues el abuelo los había llamado tanto a ella y Yi Jeong, como al matrimonio Song.

-Hija, Ji Hoo me pidió que los llamara, quería que todos estuvieran aquí cuando él llegara.

-¡Yo! Así que era eso... nuestro amigo se ha hecho todo un hombre- dijo mirando a Yi Jung quien le sonreía a pícaramente a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?- Woo bin no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su esposa pues en eso, por la ventana vieron llegar a Ji Hoo con una sonrisa en sus labios y no solo eso en sus brazos llevaba a una avergonzada Fani que luchaba por soltarse.

Al llegar, aun sin bajarla dijo- Buenas a todos los presentes, quiero hacer un anuncio- miro al abuelo, a Jan Di, y a los otros invitados que reían por lo bajo antes dicha escena- quiero presentarles formalmente a Mi Novia.- al terminar la bajo y para sorpresa de todos le dio un dulce beso, sellando así su anuncio.

Todos los presentes los felicitaron, el Tío de Fani se presentó, y claro le dijo qué podría pasarle si su sobrina sufría. Todos hasta Jan Di compartieron esa felicidad. Bueno faltaba solo una persona para que la felicidad estuviera completa.

_000_

Una semana después, en otro lugar un joven se encontraba en su oficina más angustiado que de costumbre, había recibido la noticia del noviazgo de su amigo y le alegraba claro... pero estaban en peligro pues la bruja estaba moviendo sus piezas. Se enteró que había contratado los servicios de unos mafiosos, haciéndolos pasar por guardaespaldas, sentía que iba a dar un golpe, pero no sabía por dónde empezaría o en este caso por quien. Él debía empezar con su estrategia, aunque lamentablemente sabía que para alguien era tarde.

_000_

-Ji Hoo debo hablar seriamente contigo, creo que es el momento y no debemos esperar más tiempo- el abuelo había recibido una llamada de Jun Pyo, quien le advirtió de los movimientos de su madre, y para prevenir Ji Hoo debía saber la verdad, así que le conto todo lo que estaba haciendo Jun Pyo, y lo que planeaba la Sra. Kang.

-Así que Jun Pyo solo quería descubrir la verdad, solo quería protegernos. Ese idiota siempre queriendo hacer las cosas solo. Abuelo ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?- Ji Hoo estaba molesto, pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

-Tener mucha precaución y aumentar la seguridad, Robín ya se está encargando de eso, debes contarle a Yi Jeong, ya Woo Bin lo sabe pues hable hace un momento con su padre, el Sr. Song quien prestara todo su apoyo, claro discretamente, no queremos prevenir a Kang. Hijo debes cuidarte, temo que vengan por ti o...

-¡Fani!- el abuelo asintió con temor- abuelo debo protegerla, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

Ji Hoo quería protegerla de todo, y el abuelo coincidía, lo que no sabían era que en un lugar de la clínica, ya se llevaba a cabo la primera parte de un plan.

-¡Doctora! Doctora- Corría una chica angustiada al encuentro con la doctora.

-¿Sí?, cálmese por favor, ¿qué ocurre?

-Doctora mi padre, mi padre no despierta, nadie llegaba y usted es la primera doctora que encuentro, por favor ayúdeme- Fani inmediatamente se dirigió con la chica para atender al paciente, cuando entraron en la habitación, fue a la cama, pero de repente, alguien colocaba un pañuelo con una extraña fragancia en su rostro, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

_000_

Fani abrió los ojos y noto que no se encontraba en la clínica es más, el lugar parecía una cárcel, era una habitación con grandes barrotes de hierro al frente, el lugar estaba sucio, y ella manchada de tierra con las piernas y brazos atados, no sabía que hacia allí, lo último que recordaba era a la chica que pedía su ayuda, la habitación y a alguien colocándole un paño en la cara, y ahora estaba allí. ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba?.

Pasaron dos horas y seguía allí, sin saber ni ver a nadie. Hasta que apareció una mujer muy elegante, de cabello corto y con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que eres tú quien arruino mis planes, vaya muchacha- dijo con un tono que asusto a la joven.

-Dígame ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿qué hago aquí?

-Quien soy no te interesa, estas en una casa abandonada, y estas aquí secuestrada, jajaja ¿pensaste que era una visita de cortesía?, esto podría denominarse Venganza o tal vez solo te usare para lograr lo que quiero... Supongo que el Presidente Yoon estará dispuesto a todo, como darme la Fundación con tal de recuperar sana y salva a la novia de su nieto.- Fani sintió que todo daba vueltas, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué quería apoderarse de la Fundación? - Te aconsejo que te pongas cómoda, porque si ellos no aceptan mis condiciones, no será nada grato tu estadía aquí.- sin más la mujer se retiró dejando a una muy asustada joven, temiendo de lo que le podría pasar.

_000_

-Abuelo ¿Fani no ha llegado?, la pase buscando a la clínica y dicen que no la ven desde la tarde.- Ji Hoo estaba muy preocupado.- además no contesta su teléfono, es hora de que tome la pastilla.

-No, hijo ella no está, cálmate esperemos un poco más, seguro salió con las chicas.

-No abuelo- dijo Jan Di que salía de la cocina- estuve con las chicas hasta hace poco y Fani no apareció.- eso aumento la angustia de Ji Hoo desde que hablo con el abuelo ha sentido un dolor en el pecho, como sí algo le pasara a Fani, por eso había decidido ir a buscarla más temprano, pero había desaparecido.

En eso Ji Hoo recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido. Algo que lo descolocó completamente, tanto que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

-NO, NO, no puede ser...- dijo mientras observaba el mensaje. El abuelo le arrebato el teléfono y vio el mensaje, era una foto en la cual salía Fani atada y tirada en el suelo, estaba manchada además parecía dormida, sedada y había alguien encapuchado que apuntaba su cabeza con un arma, el mensaje decía:

 **¿LES GUSTA LO QUE VEN? SÍ, ES LA HERMOSA DOCTORA,**

 **SI LA QUIEREN SANA Y SALVA DEBERAN SEGUIR NUESTRAS**

 **INSTRUCCIONES. ESPEREN QUE LOS CONTACTEMOS.**

 **POR CADA DÍA QUE TARDEN, LA**

 **CHICA SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS.**

Era un número desconocido, pero el abuelo sabia quien estaba detrás de todo, así que comenzó a llamar por teléfono, luego de media hora, llegaban Yi Jung y Ga Eul, Woo Bin y Jae Kyung, y por ultimo Jun Pyo, cosa que sorprendió a Jan Di, quien tenía una semana sin verle.

Jun Pyo aguanto las ganas de abrazar a su esposa, luego hablaría con ella, por ahora tenían que planear el rescate de Fani.

-Parece una pequeña cárcel, por los barrotes- decía Yi Jung.

-No, es un almacén, sí la bruja contrato a mafiosos, seguramente es un almacén…- se froto la barbilla y dijo- tal vez una casa o un sótano. Mi padre está moviendo sus contactos, desgraciadamente no podemos hacer mucho porque la pondríamos sobre aviso y empezaran a moverse. Pero podemos localizarlos y planear una estrategia.

-Coloque un micrófono en su oficina esta tarde, por lo menos escucharemos alguna de sus conversaciones. Este último mes he investigado sobre sus negocios sucios, y buscando pruebas para destruirla. Ella tiene muchos años planeando el golpe contra la fundación Yoon, y no solo eso, también quiere apoderarse de los negocios de la familia So, y derrocar a la familia Song, quiere derribar a las tres familias más poderosas del país. Además... -dijo mirando fijamente a Ji Hoo y luego al abuelo, pero antes de hablar Jan Di le interrumpió.

-Jun Pyo, ¿tú has estado investigando a tu mamá, todo este tiempo para protegernos a todos?- Jun Pyo bajó su mirada, pero no respondió, aun no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, estaba dolido y apenado por haberle mentido a su esposa y lastimado a quienes quería.

-Jan Di- dijo Ji Hoo- Jun Pyo hizo todo para protegernos, prefirió que tú te fueras, pues sí su mamá lo descubría, no quería que salieras perjudicada tú y su bebé. Yo estuve muy molesto, pero te pido disculpas Jun Pyo, por desconfiar de ti, eres mi mejor amigo y has sacrificado todo por nosotros. - se acercó a su amigo y se dieron un abrazo de reconciliación, que ambos necesitaban. Al alejarse dijo:

-Jan Di lo siento, sé que debí decirte, pero fui un cobarde... solo, no quería que te lastimaran a ti o a los chicos, tú me enseñaste que la amistad es lo primero. Te Amo Jan Di, si esto es enfrentar mis problemas... ¿significa que me perdonas?- Dijo con unos ojitos, que le impedían a Jan Di negarse.

-Jun Pyo te amo, perdóname tu a mí, no debí dejarte solo cuando más necesitabas mi apoyo.- dijo besando a su esposo y dándole un abrazo cargado de amor y arrepentimiento. Luego de un rato Jun Pyo decidió seguir con la conversación.

-Abuelo, Ji Hoo hay algo más que deberían saber... hace 20 años, el accidente donde murieron tus padres fue provocado... por mi madre.- el abuelo y Ji Hoo se levantaron, eso no podía estar pasando, eso no, se repetía Ji Hoo, con ganas de matar a la Madre de Jun Pyo.

-Cálmate Ji Hoo, estoy muy molesto también, es culpa de mi madre, llevo su sangre así que te pido perdón. Pero ahora quiero ayudarte a traer de vuelta a tu novia, además destruir todo el imperio de maldad de mi madre. Ella ha estado planeando este golpe desde hace mucho, pero no contaba con que tu encontraras novia, algo que al parecer facilito sus planes. Ji Hoo te prometo que la encontrare y traeré a tu novia así sea lo último que haga.

Los demás estaban en silencio, pero Ji Hoo, le pedía a Dios que Fani estuviese bien.

_000_

Estaba amaneciendo mientras Fani que ya no tenía atados los pies, aun se encontraba en aquel horrible lugar, cuando oyó unos pasos, se hizo la dormida, alguien entro y la despertó.

-Hey tú, despiértate- al abrir los ojos vio a la chica que había visto en el hospital angustiada, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño, también se fijó en la bandeja de comida que había en el piso.- quita esa cara, come, sé que no es mucho pero come algo- dijo apenada, pero Fani no le creía. La chica le soltó las manos para que Fani comiera, pero ella se levantó y como pudo la empujo, salió corriendo por la celda hacia un pasillo, pero fue atrapada por un muchacho, que tal vez en otra situación le fuese parecido atractivo, pero allí no. Ella empezó a gritar, y él le tapó la boca diciéndole.

-Cállate, has silencio, sí descubren que intentaste escapar te harán daño. Por favor, has silencio- él le soltó la boca, pero fani del miedo comenzó a gritar nuevamente. De repente aparecieron unos hombres de miradas frías, asustada se calló inmediatamente.

-¿Que tenemos por aquí? ¿Intentaste escapar? Qué bueno que la atrapaste Jon Joo. -dijo y la jalo por el cabello, automáticamente un hombre le dio un golpe en la cara, tan fuerte que ella grito del dolor, y su labio comenzó a sangrar. La llevaron a rastras nuevamente a la celda, donde la otra chica era sacada a golpes por otro rufián. El que la tenía por el cabello, un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello castaño, tenía un acento italiano, la tiro al suelo frio.

-Esto es por intentar escapar- dijo mientras le daba una patada en el estómago- Esto, por perra- la golpeo en las piernas- y esto... por esa carita bonita- dijo pateando nuevamente su estómago.- intenta hacer algo nuevamente, y me daré el gustazo de disfrutar ese hermoso cuerpo.- la dejo allí tirada retorciéndose del dolor y cerro la reja.- Vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo Yoon Ah.- miro a la chica perversamente, y así fue dejada sola.

Fani sentía cuchillos por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo no iba aguantar más golpes, si lograba salir de allí los tratamientos aumentarían, y el reposo seria absoluto, sentía sus costillas doler nuevamente, y su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Recordó cuando cayó por las escaleras, aquel dolor no se comparaba. Cuando logro levantarse, se limpió la sangre del labio con la camisa, se vio el estómago y comenzaban a notarse las marcas, pues ya su cuerpo era débil. Solo le pedía a Dios que la protegiera, y permitiera que Ji Hoo la encontrara, sí, Ji Hoo debía estar muy preocupado, pero ella seria fuerte, por él, lucharía por salir de allí. Había pasado una hora cuando apareció el muchacho que la había retenido anteriormente.

-Te lo dije, te dije que te callaras, ellos son malos. Mira cómo te dejaron, ¿puedes acercarte?- dijo el chico de cabello castaño, rasgos asiáticos pero de ojos marrón claro y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Para qué? Para golpearme también, tu trabajas con ellos, también eres malo.- dijo Fani renuente pero con miedo.

-Lo mío no es una decisión, sino una imposición, a mí y a Yoon Ah. No podemos huir solo nos toca sobrevivir, no somos tan malos. Soy jung Jon Joo, y Yoon Ah es mi gemela, tenemos veinticuatro años. Ven vale, déjame curarte- Jon Joo tenía una caja con gasas, alcohol y otros medicamentos- por lo que escuché eres médico, y estas aquí gracias a la señora Kang- dijo mientras limpiaba la herida que Fani tenía en el labio.

-¿Quién es la Sra. Kang?, yo no sé qué hago aquí.- fani hizo una mueca al recordar a la mujer que la visito en la noche.

-Sí, es la mujer de anoche. Es la ex presidenta de Shimwa, la madre del mejor amigo de tu novio. Ella quiere apoderarse de las compañías de los F4. Y tu... tu eres su boleto ganador, para obtener la Fundación Yoon. Dijo suspirando y mirando a los lados nervioso- te diré esto... muy pronto tus amigas te acompañaran, mantente fuerte, nada será fácil de ahora en adelante.

-¿Mis Amigas?, No, ellas están embarazadas, no puedo estar aquí, debo avisarles- Fani se puso de pie preocupada.

-¿Si te vas, quien las cuidara?- le dijo el joven- además no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Porque me cuentas todo esto? ¿Porque me previenes? ¿Qué más sabes?

-Calma, Es lo único que puedo decirte porque de verdad me caíste bien, eres médico y pareces de fiar. Pienso que tal vez tú, podrías ayudarme. Luego te daré más información.- se escucharon unos pasos y Fani se preparó para lo peor, pero era la chica que traía nuevamente una bandeja con comida. Aquella chica igualita al otro chico, cosa que fani no había notado, tenía el cabello castaño pero le llegaba a la cintura, los ojos claros también y un lunar en la mejilla derecha.

-Espero que esta vez no intentes huir, necesitas comer.- dijo pasando la bandeja por los barrotes. Veo que mi hermano ya hablo contigo, de verdad lo siento por engañarte en la clínica, pero no tenia de otra. Confía en nosotros, somos tus únicos aliados aquí, y te conviene. Te prometo que trataremos de ayudarte. Sé que todo va muy rápido y no nos conoces pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos tener un plan, para cuando traigan a tus amigas.

Jon Joo vio la hora y dijo- Yoon Ah debemos irnos ya.- de la caja saco una crema y se la entregó a Fani- doctora colóquese esta pomada en los golpes, verá que se sentirá mejor. Mañana vendremos nuevamente, manténgase callada y todo saldrá bien.

-Fani, me llamo Fani, pueden decirme así.

-Bueno Fani, cuídate por favor- le dijo Yoon Ah viéndola dulcemente, luego se fueron con sumo cuidado.

Fani se quedó confundida habían pasado muchas cosas y solo quería descansar, había recibido mucha información ese día, tenía que ser fuerte y ahora mucho más, por qué si lo que habían dicho esos hermanos era cierto iban a traer a sus unnis, y ellas la iban a necesitar. _Ji Hoo seré fuerte por ti._

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Hasta llego el capítulo. ¿Les gusto?, ahora comienzan las intrigas. ¡Vaya! La mamá de Jun Pyo es más mala de lo que pensábamos. Lo bueno es que mis queridos F4 se reconciliaron y Jan Di perdono a Jun Pyo. Waaaaaaaaaa, no puedo esperar para saber que pasa en el próximo capítulo (obvio lo sé) pero nos quedaremos con la intriga hasta el domingo. Espero sus comentarios. Opinen y opinen. Lean y lean. Nos Leemos.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	8. Capitulo 7 - Amistad y un pasado

**Como saben Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, pero mi humilde creación sí. Cero Plagio, o serán demandados por la Sociedad Anónima de Pandas... Jajaja ríanse un rato, un poco de humor para comenzar una lectura, es muy refrescante. Vale, vale no los entretengo más, a leer.**

 **CAPITULO VII "Amistad y un pasado"**

 **Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo**

 **de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere.**

 **Elbert Hubbard (1856-1915)**

-Jan Di, no creo que salir haya sido buena idea- dijo una nerviosa Ga Eul quien miraba para todos lados aun siendo escoltadas por guardaespaldas.

-Ga Eul cálmate, hemos pasado dos días encerradas, bajo estricta seguridad- dijo Jae Kyung exasperada- somos acompañadas por más seguridad, ¿que nos puede pasar? Solo vamos al control y vamos juntas. Tranquilízate.

-Pero... Fani...-Jan Di no la dejo terminar.

-Ga Eul, unni tiene razón, será rápido. Todavía sigo conmocionada sobre todo este asunto, también le pido a Dios que Fani esté bien, yo también la aprecio. Pero no podemos meternos en los asuntos de los chicos. No, nos dejaran y estoy completamente segura que Fani se molestaría con nosotras si descuidamos nuestro embarazo. Ga Eul tú necesitas hierro, Jae Kyung vitaminas y yo ambas, pero necesitamos ver cómo va nuestro embarazo y que cantidad de cada una necesitamos. No podemos auto medicarnos, sería peligroso. - Jan Di hizo silencio, vio a Ga Eul que lucía pensativa y Jae Kyung que la miraba interrogante- unni se lo que estás pensando y no, Ji Hoo tiene suficiente con todo lo que está pasando, no tendrá cabeza para hacernos visita de cortesía y atendernos.

-Vale, pongámonos en marcha entonces, mientras más rápido lleguemos, mas rápido nos iremos a casa.

_000_

 _Dos días, dos horribles y angustiantes días. No he sabido nada de los secuestradores, no sé cómo estará, si aún vi... ¡NO! Ella está bien, lo siento aquí en mi pecho. Pero... debe estar muy débil, tres días sin tomar su tratamiento en aquel sucio lugar. ¡Dios protégela, regrésala a mí, sana y salva! Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. No he querido trabajar, no tengo la fuerza, ni las ganas de salir de aquí. Mi abuelo me ha traído comida, pero no puedo comer, solo de pensar que Fani no ha comido, que debe estar muy asustada y todo por mi culpa. Tal vez si no le fuese pedido que fuera mi novia, ella no estaría en peligro en este momento. Le falle, falle a su confianza, falle a mi promesa de cuidarla, falle a la promesa que le hice a mi padre, no soy un hombre correcto. Perdóname Fani, perdóname mi amor. No te merezco, nunca te merecí, pero Te Amo, tanto que arriesgaría todo por tenerte aquí conmigo. ¿Qué tan malo soy? Cada vez que quiero a alguien termino perdiéndolo, pero Fani me amaba también, me había correspondido, pero la bruja tenía que meterse. Gracias a esa mujer perdí a mis padres, me separe de mi abuelo, le hizo daño a mis amigos y ahora... ahora manda a secuestrar a mi novia, solo para apoderarse de la Fundación, sin importar por encima de quien pase. Esto no se quedara así, algún día se arrepentirá de todo el mal que ha hecho. Fani mi amor, sé fuerte, iré por ti._

Ji Hoo se encontraba en su habitación, acostado tapando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían. Su abuelo tenía un rato en su habitación observando y escuchando sus palabras, por lo que no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Sí la amas tanto deberías ser fuerte por ella, no echarte a morir. Dime ¿si en este momento te necesita, con que fuerzas la protegerás? Aun estas a tiempo de cumplirles la promesa a tus padres, aun ella sigue viva. Ji Hoo levántate come, y ve a la clínica, atiende a los pacientes de Fani, sé que ella no te dejaría rendirte. Si lo quieres hacer entonces hazlo, pero después que la tengamos de regreso. Ella te va a necesitar fuerte...- el abuelo cerro los ojos con dolor por lo que iba a decir- Ji Hoo debemos tener todo preparado para cuando la rescatemos, ella... ella no estará bien. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

Ji Hoo comenzó a sollozar pronunciando el nombre de su amada, pronto se convirtió en un llanto imparable. El abuelo se sentó en la cama, con cuidado lo levanto y con todo el amor que poseía lo abrazo, consolando a su nieto, quien necesitaba toda la fortaleza posible, pues el abuelo sabía que la prueba no sería fácil.

_000_

-Jefa tenemos todo listo, ya las ubicamos.

-Muy bien, procedan con el plan, no quiero fallas, que todo sea muy limpio, no las golpeen, las quiero intactas. Si todo sale como lo planeamos nos vemos en la noche. Adiós.- los hombres colgaron y se miraron unos a otros y asintieron.

El líder de la banda tenía un acento italiano y era alto, estaba acompañado de 5 hombres estratégicamente ubicados en el pasillo de aquel consultorio, todo estaba listo para la primera fase, eliminar la "seguridad" de sus víctimas.

Jan Di, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung llegaron a la pequeña clínica donde se harían su control, fueron atendidas por una chica muy servicial, claro al conocer el nombre de sus esposos quien no las trataría así. Inmediatamente las pasaron, las tres subían al consultorio del segundo piso, y le extraño ver tantos doctores y enfermeros en el pasillo, pero no le hicieron caso. Eran acompañadas por tres guardaespaldas, que juiciosamente esperaron en la puerta, claro después de que uno revisara que solo estuviera una persona, el doctor, en la habitación. Ellas entraron emocionadas, era un nuevo doctor muy amable y tenía un acento extranjero, jae kyung fue quien les dijo a las chicas que era italiano.

-Señoras seré su médico por hoy, pero discúlpenme un momento, debo darle una historia a un colega- dijo educadamente para luego salir del consultorio.

-Chicas ese doctor se me muy amable ¿no creen?- dijo Ga Eul con ojos brillantes- además es muy guapo.

-Mmm... Si- dijo Jae Kyung que no estaba muy convencida.

-¿Que ocurre unni?, tú no eres de las que se queda callada- Jan Di la miraba interrogante.

-Lo que pasa es que me da muy mala espina, he estado en reuniones de la mafia y es conocido que la mafia italiana es muy fuerte. Es solo que... ese hombre me hizo recordar una conversación que escuche entre Woo Bin y mi suegro.- Jan Di iba hablar pero escucharon un ruido proveniente del pasillo, inmediatamente se levantaron y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Entro el "doctor" que las recibió pero estaba un poco desarreglado, cosa que hizo a las chicas temblar, luego entraron otros hombres los cuales eran los médicos y enfermeros que habían visto afuera.

-¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Ga Eul alterada.

-Me temo mis queridas, que nos tendrán que acompañar por las buenas o no les aseguro que no querrán que sea por las malas. Supongo que a la Sra. Kang no le molestaría verlas con uno que otro rasguño.- Las chicas se miraron asustadas y comprendieron... estaban atrapadas.

_000_

Yoon Ji Hoo termino su ronda, después de hablar con el abuelo decidió hacer lo que él dijo, atendió a sus pacientes y a los de Fani, seria fuerte por ella, pues el abuelo tenía mucha razón, cuando ella regrese nada sería fácil. Ji Hoo caminaba al consultorio que compartía con su amada cuando de repente recibió una llamada.

-¿Diga?- Notando que era un número desconocido. Esperaba que fueran noticias de fani.

-Sr. Yoon- dijo alguien de voz aguda y extraño acento- que bueno oírle, supongo que le es agradable continuar con su rutina mientras tenemos aquí a su novia- hizo una pausa y Ji Hoo se tensó- pero me temo que no traigo buenas noticias. Oh espere alguien quiere hablar con usted.

-¡Sumbae!- Era la voz de Jan Di, sonaba asustada, él estaba en shock habían secuestrado a Jan Di también- Sumbae, nos tienen a las tres, es culpa de ella, esa bruj...- no termino de decir pues le había arrebatado el teléfono.

-Vaya, su amiga está delirando. Eh ¿sin palabras o le comió la lengua el ratón?- Dijo burlón.

-Dime ¿qué quieres? Dime ¿dónde las tienes?

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirle, pero... muy pronto sabrán que quiero... Déjeme decirle que tiene una hermosa fundación. Que lastima que ya estén cerrando- dijo colgando, Ji Hoo pensó que tal vez estaban afuera pues era cierto, a esa hora cerraban el acceso al público. Fue a la entrada y allí vio una camioneta negra sin placa cruzar en la esquina. Tan cerca y no pudo hacer nada.

Ji Hoo decidió llamar a sus amigos así que realizo una llamada de grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes noticias de Fani?- Pregunto Yi Jeong.

-¿Porque las dejaron solas? Ahora se las llevaron- Dijo Ji Hoo molesto pero a la vez asustado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Woo Bin confuso.

-De las chicas, el secuestrador me llamo. Tiene a Jan Di. Hable con ella y me dijo que las tienen a las tres.

-¿Jan Di? ¡NO! No puede ser, les pusimos seguridad a todas. Ellas estaban en casa de Woo Bin.

-NO, no puede ser mi princesa no- Dijo Yi Jeong llorando.

-Jae Kyung no- dijo en susurro Woo Bin- ella me dijo que tenían la cita del control hoy, pero yo le di instrucciones de no salir por nada del mundo. Por lo visto no hicieron caso- Woo Bin dijo rápidamente- hablamos luego debo empezar a mover mi gente- Pero antes de colgar Ji Hoo dijo.

-Estuvieron aquí, en las afuera de la fundación. Era una camioneta negra sin placas.

-Woo Bin dejo en tus manos que encuentres el lugar. Jun Pyo si algo le pasa a mi Ga Eul, te juro que matare a tu madre- Dijo molesto Yi Jeong.

-Para ese entonces ya estará muerta, porque si algo le ocurre a Jan Di o a ellas yo mismo lo hare.- Dijo cortando la llamada. Jun Pyo debía adelantar sus planes, iba a dar un gran paso, solo debía terminar el papeleo y que sus amigos aceptaran, ese sería el primer golpe que le daría a su madre, no le perdonaría que secuestrara a su esposa. Pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Su peor pesadilla realizaba. Solo le quedaba confiar en Dios.

...

-No lo puedo creer, mis nietas deben estar asustadas. Esa mujer no tiene corazón, hacerle eso a unas chicas embarazadas, acaso ¿No le importa la vida de su propio nieto?- decía el presidente Yoon muy molesto.

-Abuelo esa mujer es un monstruo. No vale de mucho hablar de eso, solo esperar que todas estén bien.- dijo Ji Hoo, quien de repente abrió los ojos recordando algo- Abuelo no crees que deberíamos avisarle a la familia de Fani lo que está pasando? No podemos ocultarlo más, ellos deben saberlo.

-Lo se hijo, también lo he pensado. Pienso que debemos hablar con Erick el tío de Fani. Déjame llamarlo- Dijo el abuelo pidiéndole a Robín para que le comunicara con él.

-No abuelo yo lo hare, después de todo yo soy su novio, me comprometí en protegerla así que debo dar la cara.- dijo firmemente Ji Hoo.

_000_

En otro país un joven miraba ensimismado a la rubia a su lado, siempre despertaba más temprano para poder admirar su hermoso rostro y cuerpo. Esa chica a quien tanto amaba, aun no creía que llevaran seis años juntos, la chica que con su alegría y convicción lo había sacado del aquel mundo vacío que tenía, de la soledad debido a su trabajo. Esa chica que tanto amaba la cual lo había esperado a pesar de haber estado dos años fuera y su amor ni por un momento había dudado. Eso es amar.

Recordaba como la conoció.

 _Erick siempre había sido unido a su sobrina mayor, ambos estaban juntos hasta que el decidió irse a la marina y ella quiso estudiar medicina. Un año después cuando tuvo vacaciones decidió visitar a su sobrina, quien se había ido a estudiar a otro estado, pero claro, ella casi todas las semana le escribía y le contaba todo así que quiso sorprenderla, pero al llegar a la universidad se encontró con que ella era asistida por unos paramédicos quienes la montaban en una ambulancia y_ _ **ahí fue como la conoció**_ _. La rubia iba a su lado tomando su mano, él corrió junto a su sobrina y le preguntaba al paramédico sobre la situación._

 _-¿Quién es usted?- le dijo la rubia al verlo tomar la mano de la chica._

 _-Soy su tío ¿dígame que ocurrió?_

 _-Disculpe- Dijo el paramédico- ¿quién ira en la ambulancia?_

 _-Señorita- Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia- ¿podría usted acompañar a mi sobrina? Yo iré en mi carro._

 _-Cla... Claro- dijo la chica nerviosa. Erick pregunto al chofer de la ambulancia a donde la llevarían y luego solo los siguió._

 _En el hospital ambos estaban en silencio en la sala de espera mientras revisaban a Fani. Hasta que Erick decidió hablar._

 _-Gracias por todo. Eh disculpe mi mala educación, me llamo Erick Lamber, como le dije soy el Tío de Fani y ¿usted es?_

 _-Claudia... Claudia Freites un placer conocerte._

 _-El gusto es mío, pero... ¿Puedo saber que ocurrió y qué relación tiene con Fani?_

 _La Rubia lo miro dudando si responder o no, luego sonrió y dijo- soy su amiga, ambas compartimos habitación. Lo que ocurrió fue que había una chica, ella... tuvo un problema con Fani... por mi culpa. Pero el caso es que esa chica (por no llamarla de otra forma) la empujo por las escaleras, no la pude ayudar- dijo Claudia en sollozos, mientras que las lágrimas caían- al verla allí toda golpeada, sangrando y por mi culpa... yo... yo...- No pudo terminar porque las lágrimas no se lo permitían. Erick era muy débil a la hora de ver a una mujer llorar, recordaba cuanto sufrió al ver llorar a las mujeres que amaba cuando la vida golpeo a su familia._

 _Ella sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor- No llores por favor, no conozco los motivos, pero se nota que quieres a mi sobrina. Tranquila ¿sí?, no llores, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer. Ya verás que ella estará bien, es muy fuerte.- dijo tratando de calmarla- además no querrás que mi camisa se dañe a causa de tus lagrimas- dijo burlón, cosa que hizo sonreír a Claudia quien levanto la cara para verlo. Él sintió que su corazón se detuvo, esa sonrisa tímida le pareció la más hermosa que había visto en su vida._

Erick sonreía mientras recordaba, justo en ese momento Claudia abrió los ojos y al verlo sonrió. Aun tenía esa sonrisa que lo impacto, que lo cautivo.

-Buenos días- le dijo él sonriente.

-Buenos Días- respondió ella- ¿no sabías que es de pervertidos mirar a una persona mientras duerme?- dijo ella mientras se estiraba.

-No, ¿acaso es un delito mirar a tu esposa dormir?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿Esposa?, fíjate tanto tiempo sola que ni recordaba que tenía uno- pico ella, pues seguía molesta por esos dos años alejados.

-Ja ¿tendremos esta discusión todos los días o quieres que suba a un barco y me marche nuevamente? Sabes que puedo hacerlo, por lo visto no está feliz con tenerme aquí.- ella se sobresaltó, no quería que él se fuera. Así que solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡NUNCA! No quiero que te vuelvas a ir- él sonrió satisfecho- Te Amo Erick y aunque sabes que te esperaría, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Claudia no te reconozco. ¿Qué paso con mi chica altanera y enérgica?- dijo él burlándose.

-Pues esto es lo que tú causas, rompes mis defensas.

-Hey eso sonó a Fani. No dejare que sigas juntándote con ella.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Claudia, ella sabía perfectamente que él jugaba, pero quiso repetir su discurso- Fani es mi hermana, si no fuese sido por ella no nos conoceríamos, no nos fuésemos declarado y creo que sin ella no estaríamos casados. No creo que pueda imaginarme una amiga que no sea Fani- dijo en un susurro- La extraño. Amor últimamente he sentido que ella me necesita, yo la necesito.

-Lo se bebé, yo también he sentido la mismo, ella es mi fortaleza, también...- no termino porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Claudia lo alcanzo y miro confundida que era una llamada internacional, pero pensó que era del trabajo de Erick y se lo entrego, el frunció el ceño y atendió.

-Buen día ¿quién habla?

-Buen día, disculpe la hora soy Yoon Ji Hoo

Erick se incorporó de inmediato y dijo- ¿qué le ocurrió? Dime ¿qué le paso a Fani?- Claudia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y se tensó.

Ji Hoo le explicaba a Erick lo que estaba sucediendo, con temor pero él solo dijo- Salgo inmediatamente para allá. Te ayudare.- sin más colgó y miro a su esposa con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Que le paso a mi amiga? - Claudia estaba asustada, se esperó lo peor. Erick sin fuerzas le conto y ella se desplomo en sus brazos, ambos lloraban hasta que él dijo.

-Arréglate y empaca, nos vamos a Corea. Pide permiso o inventa algo en la clínica, pero nos vamos Ya- dijo Erick incorporándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Claudia se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso junto a su amiga y como sufrieron juntas.

 _La dueña de la residencia acababa de salir del piso de Claudia, dejando a una pequeña chica, que sería su nueva compañera. Era bajita, cabello negro y tímida. Claudia con solo verla pensó que era una nerd, y le cayó muy mal, solo la ignoro y la dejo allí de pie._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas y aun no se llevaban bien, a Claudia le gustaba mandar y esa chica no le hacia el más mínimo de caso, al principio la vio como una nerd, pero luego se dio cuenta que la chica era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba._

 _Era un sábado en la tarde y tenía mucha hambre, pero se le había olvidado ir de compras, y claro ella era muy orgullosa como para pedirle algo a la nueva, como ella la llamaba. Dos horas después no aguanto más y al abrir la puerta de su habitación la embargo un olor, tenía anta hambre que pensó que deliraba, pero al llegar a la cocina vio a la nueva allí, quien al escucharla volteo a verla, le sonrió y dijo._

 _-Espero no te moleste que cocine, tenía hambre y me antoje de algo sabroso, si gustas puedo darte- dijo amablemente la chica- a decir verdad se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una tregua, no me gusta llevarme mal con nadie._

 _-No gracias, no tengo hambre- respondió su orgullo, pues internamente le agrado la sonrisa sincera que le ofreció, muy a pesar de las veces que ella la ignoraba y lo mal que la trato desde que llego. Pero justo antes de voltearse su estómago rugió, tan fuerte que Fani escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír- esto no significa nada- dijo Claudia cruzando los brazos._

 _-No seas orgullosa. Si no me quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero anda come, podrías enfermarte- dijo colocando un plato de pabellón delante de ella. A lo que Claudia no pudo resistir y recibió, sin más empezó a comer- no deberías comer tanta comida chatarra- dijo Fani, y Claudia la miro sin entender- discúlpame, he notado que no cuidas tu alimentación, y por lo que veo no sabes cocinar- Claudia la fulmino con la mirada, ¿quién se creía ella, acaso se burlaba? Se preguntó- no me mires así, no me burlo, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Si no tienes problemas yo podría cocinarte, de verdad no quiero que te enfermes. Me caíste bien, pienso que solo usas una máscara, me agrada tu energía, algo que a mí me falta._

 _Claudia estaba boquiabierta, tanta sinceridad era abrumadora, nadie le había hablado así antes. Era cierto ella usaba una máscara de arrogancia, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Le agradaba la chica además, debía admitir cocinaba delicioso. La chica podría se rara pero cocinaba, y ella por la comida haría lo que fuera._

 _-Vale, hagamos una tregua. Solo por la comida, pero no te cruces en mi camino, sigo pensando que eres rara.- Dijo Claudia mientras terminaba de comer._

 _-Claro, no pongo en duda que lo soy. - se giró para irse pero ante de salir dijo- si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme, me caes bien.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras se iba._

 _Ya había pasado un mes y las cosas en su piso iban mejorando, ya no le molestaba tanto la presencia de Fani, sí Fani, ya no era la nueva. Ella ayudaba con la limpieza y la comida, algunas veces hasta con las tareas pues resulta que a mitad de mes la habían cambiado de clases y le había tocado justo en la de Fani, donde pudo notar que era solitaria, no tenía amigas ni se reunía con nadie, solo los profesores se dirigían a ella, cosa que molestaba a todos._

 _Un día Claudia se faltó una clase para ir a visitar a Rick, su novio de cinco meses. Al llegar toco y espero, cuando abrieron la puerta salió una chica, que solo usaba una camisa de hombre, y escucho cuando él pregunto_

 _-Amor ¿quién es?_

 _-La boba de tu novia- dijo la chica burlándose- dime ¿quieres que hagamos un trio?_

 _Claudia se sintió destrozada, salió corriendo de allí y llego a su casa llorando, lo que no esperaba era que Fani estaba allí esperándola y se veía... ¿preocupada?_

 _-Oh Claudia estaba preocupada porque no entraste a la clase, así que vine a buscarte- se detuvo a observarla y se acercó a abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a Claudia pero no le molesto- Cariño ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Porque estas así?_

 _-Me engaño- dijo soltando el llanto- Lo vi con otra... El... el me engaño._

 _-Te entiendo, Clau cálmate ¿sí?, eso demuestra que no te merece, tu vales demasiado como para llorar por una basura como esa. Necesitas a alguien mejor, alguien que le agrades tal cual eres, no la máscara que usas.- dijo con cariño, abrazándola mas fuerte- llora todo lo que quieras, no te soltare jamás._

 _-¿Porque haces esto?, si yo fui tan mala contigo, yo no soy lo que aparento, no me conoces ¿porque me consuelas?- pregunto Claudia separándose un poco._

 _-Porque te veo como una amiga y las amigas están para apoyarse, en las buenas y en las malas. Te lo dije antes, me caíste bien. Me gusta cómo eres realmente, esa chica animada, que se emociona por todo y se permite ser alegre, pero cuando sales de aquí es distinto. Nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga, alguien que me de esa clase de confianza que necesito, pero en ti siento que la encontré, desde que te vi, pensé que nos llevaríamos bien aunque me ignorabas. Te observaba en las sombras porque tu miraba no mostraba lo mismo de tus acciones, y al verte actuar normalmente me causaba gracia, reía con tus ocurrencias, yo que solo logro reír con una sola persona. Alguien que te quiere ve tus virtudes pero ama tus defectos. Sé que no soy la indicada, soy extraña pero si me lo permites puedo estar siempre a tu lado, te aceptaría tal y como eres, ¿quisiera ser mi amiga?- Claudia estaba asombrada, pero asintió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no por el engaño de su novio, no. Si no porque nadie le había dicho palabras así, nunca tuvo amigas para esos momentos, todos se acercaban por la faceta que ella mostraba. En cambio Fani vio el interior de ella, sin sus permiso, y aun así ahí estaba consolándola y diciéndole que la consideraba una amiga a pesar de sus acciones. Valía la pena intentarlo._

 _Pero como siempre los comienzos nos son fáciles, pasadas algunas semanas, Rick se acercó a Claudia._

 _-Claudia amor, necesito hablar contigo._

 _-Yo no soy tu amor, y no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo volteándose, pero él la detuvo._

 _-La deje, la deje por ti, porque me di cuenta que a quien amo es a ti- dijo el apenado._

 _-Es tarde- dijo ella- yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, y no me interesas ya- dijo y se fue._

 _Claudia alcanzo a Fani en el pasillo del 5to piso, se detuvieron cerca de la escalera mientras Claudia le contaba lo sucedido, hasta que llego una chica._

 _-¡TU!- Dijo la chica, que Claudia inmediatamente reconoció, era la chica que vio en la casa de Rick- por ti, me dejo. Eso no lo voy a permitir- dijo dándole una cachetada a Claudia, quien estaba estupefacta por lo que pasaba. Cuando la chica iba a volver a golpearla Fani le sujeto la mano._

 _-No te recomiendo volver hacer eso. Ella no es culpable de que seas tan poca cosa, que te hayan dejado- dijo una muy molesta Fani- no te atrevas a tocar a mi amiga, pues no lo permitiré._

 _-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Oh si, la nerda, se me olvidaba que esta perra se rebajó tanto que se juntó contigo- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada, algo que hizo reaccionar a Claudia quien le iba a dar una cachetada pero Fani la detuvo._

 _-Clau no hace falta, no te ensucies las manos con ella. No te rebajes. Mejor vámonos, aún tenemos otra clase.- Claudia asintió y se voltearon para retirarse._

 _-Oye nerda esto no se queda así, no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, no eres más que el bicho raro de la Universidad- dijo agarrando por el brazo a Fani- ¿quieres defender a tu amiga? ¿Dime quien te defenderá de esto?- Golpeo fuertemente su estómago y luego la empujo, lo que no contaban era que las escaleras estaban detrás y Fani cayó sin que Claudia pudiera hacer nada. Solo la vio allí inconsciente, vio los golpes y la sangre en el suelo, todo por su culpa._

 _Ya en el hospital descubrió que Fani era más delicada de lo que parecía, esos golpes alteraron un tratamiento que seguía. Conoció al Tío de Fani quien le conto del accidente que ella había sufrido donde perdió a su padre y primo, le conto su pasado y la forma en cómo se recuperaba día tras día, eso hizo que Claudia se culpara más, pues la había puesto en peligro, y justo Fani estaba entre la vida y la muerte solo por defenderla._

 _Claudia en ese instante se prometió que si Fani sobrevivía la iba cuidar y proteger toda la vida, sería su amiga. Y así fue, siempre juntas, Claudia se encargaba de que cumpliera su tratamiento, la acompaño y crecieron juntas. Una amistad que irrompible._

Al abrir los ojos vio a su esposo frente a ella, llorando, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho, y al darse cuenta ella también lloraba, cosa que a él le dolía tanto como Fani.

-Amor seamos fuertes por ella. Ella siempre nos ha dado fortaleza, ha sido fuerte por nosotros a pesar de todo el dolor. Ahora nos toca ser fuertes a nosotros, debemos apoyar a Ji Hoo también nos necesita, eso es lo que ella querría. Vamos- Dijo tomando su mano, y emprendiendo su viaje.

_000_

-¡FANI!- Gritaron horrorizadas las chicas al verla, estaba sentada en el piso de una celda. Fani estaba más flaca, demacrada, tenía moretones y un corte en el labio, la ropa sucia y su piel pálida, pero en sus ojos aun podían ver un brillo de esperanza.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Fani mientras unos hombres abrían la celda, le quitaban los amarres y las encerraban.- no pensé que fuese tan rápido, ¿cómo están? ¿No les hicieron daño?- pregunto preocupada.

-NO Fani, estamos bien, aunque asustadas- dijo Jae Kyung- pero mi niña mírate, ¿qué te han hecho?

-Estoy bien, esto fue el primer día, intente escapar y me golpearon. Fuese estado mucho peor pero gracias a dos personas que me han cuidado y alimentado, estoy mejor- Dijo para luego abrazarlas a cada una.

Al separarse Jan Di pregunto- ¿Cómo es eso de que no pensase que fuera tan rápido?

-Es que esas dos personas son mis aliados aquí, son buenas personas. Ellos me contaron los planes de la Sra. Kang, por eso sabía que las iban a traer. No he intentado escapar más porque las esperaba. Debo cuidarlas, mientras estemos aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh Fani- susurro Ga Eul- gracias por preocuparte por nosotras. Pero ¿y tú?, si te están cuidando ¿porque estas así?

-Unni eso es porque no he seguido mi tratamiento, necesito mis medicinas pues mi cuerpo es débil. Pero descuida estoy bien, verán que saldremos de aquí.- dijo, pero luego bajo la vista con tristeza y pregunto- Unnis ¿Cómo esta Ji Hoo?

-Esta devastado- respondió Jae Kyung.

-No había querido comer ni salir, pero el abuelo hablo con él y le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte por ti. Así que se fue a la fundación- Jan Di se detuvo respiro profundo y continuo- luego yo fui a la casa de mi unni, nos reunimos y aunque los chicos nos lo prohibieron salimos.

Fani las miro con desaprobación, pero Jae Kyung fue quien continuo- Nosotras salimos porque nos tocaba control, solo que no contábamos con que la clínica fue rodeada por esos mafiosos y menos que el doctor era uno de ellos- dijo con asco- Ese italiano me las pagara.

-¿Qué? ¿El italiano fue personalmente? Unnis deben cuidarse de ese hombre, él fue quien me golpeo, es malvado y esta aliado con la madre de Jun Pyo.

Fani le conto todo lo que sabía a las chicas, quien no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Les conto su plan, pero ahora solo debían esperar el momento indicado para ponerlo en acción, mientras debían tratar de sobrevivir en ese terrible lugar. Las cuatro saldrán de eso, no tenían dudas.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

 **Capitulo finalizado. Pues debo explicarles... Claudia más que una amiga tiene mucho que ver con la vida de Fani. Quise resaltar el valor de la amistad y que conocieran un poco del pasado de Fani, pero a través de su amiga. Sí, note que no había comentado que Erick y Claudia estaban juntos y casados, lo siento, de verdad creí que lo había explicado, pero al revisar me di cuenta que no y pues... Aquí parte. Jejeje... Secuestraron a las chicas (Que Horror), nuestro F4 está sufriendo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? La historia se manda sola. Ya en el próximo capitulo tendremos más de Ji Hoo. Solo quería aclararles que cada uno de los personajes que aparecen en mi humilde historia son importantes, y tendrán mucho que ver en la trama a medida que avance.**

 **Gracias por sus Review. Amo que expresen sus opiniones. De verdad las tomo en cuenta y me alegran hasta más no poder.**

 **Medrano19: Gracias, mil gracias por seguir la historia, por tus comentarios. No podía dejar a los F4 separados, han sufrido mucho y para lo que viene necesitan estar juntos. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Espero tus próximos comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Patricia Bustos: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia, pero como te dije antes ya tiene una secuencia. Acepto tus sugerencias y las tomare en cuenta pero a medida que avance la historia. No dejes de leerla, te aseguro que te sorprenderá.**

 **NuestroSecreto: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegra un mundo que te gusten mis personajes. Además que Claudia si tiene que ver con la trama, tu petición no afecta en absoluto el hilo de la historia, pues ciertamente ya tenía escrito parte de este capítulo donde ella aparecía. Te repito Claudia es parte fundamental de la historia y de los secretos, aunque al principio no lo parecía. Quiero que cada personaje impacte y cada uno de los lectores se identifiquen con ellos. Gracias por leer... Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Mil gracias por leer, sí, a ti, quien ahora sigues estas líneas. Con mucho cariño nos leemos. Hasta el miércoles.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	9. Capitulo 8 - Recuerdos

**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si así fuera les aseguro que tendría otro final. Pero esta humilde historia si me pertenece, así que tendrá un lindo final. No piensen que soy mala, no quiero que Ji Hoo sufra, pero es necesario pasar por la tormenta, para poder ver el arco iris.**

 **PD: Capitulo dedicado a los F4. Para que lo aprecien mejor en cada punto de vista escuchen los temas que les dejare abajo, según el personaje.**

 **Yi Jeong: I Hope de FT Island.**

 **Goo Jun Pyo: Mature de Hwang Bo**

 **Song Woo Bin: Star de Kang Minhyuk.**

 **Yoon Ji Hoo: Because I Miss You de Jung Yong Hwa.**

 **CAPITULO VIII "Recuerdos"**

 **Amar es ver bajo la mascara**

 **y aun así seguir amando. (Shanon Drake)**

No todo podía ser perfecto, eso todos lo sabían. Habían alcanzado muchas felicidades juntos, superado obstáculos, fue difícil pensar que un día el conocido casanova del F4 se haya enamorado o hasta casado, pero no entendían que todo fue a causa de su amada esposa, quien con paciencia y comprensión lo espero, le ayudo a soltar sus demonios, lo amo con todo lo que tenia y eso, para él había sido mas que suficiente, ella era su aire, su oxigeno y sin ella sentía que iba a morir. Justo como en ese momento, a pesar que aparentaba ser fuerte cuando hablo con sus amigos no lo era, su esposa secuestrada, además su hija, su esposa necesitaba los cuidados y reposo de su embarazo, pensar en eso le causo un escalofrió, y si la perdía... No eso no podía pasar, su esposa y bebe deben regresar sanas y salvas a sus brazos. Aun recordaba cuando Ga Eul le dio la noticia.

 _Yi jeong se encontraba en el museo haciendo su recorrido de rutina, pero estaba inquieto aun no sabia nada de su pequeña esposa, la mujer de su vida. Si bien es cierto ella lo había capturado y de sus brazos no se iría jamas, ella era su mundo y sin ella todo era vació, y justo así se sentía al no saber de ella, pues había pasado esos días enferma. Decidió llamar a su casa para preguntar por su esposa._

 _-Joven Amo Buenas tardes- dijo una señora de voz áspera por la edad pero con mucho cariño al joven._

 _-Oh Sra. Jin Buenas tardes. Quería preguntarle ¿como esta la señora So?_

 _Se hizo un silencio incomodo y luego la Señora hablo- Joven Amo la Sra. Ga Eul salio muy temprano de la casa con la Sra. Jan Di- hizo una pausa y dijo- disculpe que no pueda darle más información Joven amo- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono que ocultaba algo que Yi Jung no pudo descubrir pero no le hizo mucho caso y colgó, inmediatamente marco otro número._

 _-¡Hey! ¿a que debo tu llamada?, no me creo que sencillamente te hayas acordado de tus amigos, estas tan adentrado en el museo que muy poco se te ve._

 _-Pues tienes razón, no es una llamada de cortesía, pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de ustedes solo es que se aproxima la exposición y estoy terminando los arreglos. Además todos han estado ocupados, Ji Hoo en la clínica, Woo Bin en su nuevo negocio (cosa que me sorprende, pues de verdad quiere salirse de ese mundo) y tú, ahora que tienes tu propia empresa es poco tu tiempo, a parte que igual te encargas de Shimwa.- Yi Jung suspiró- bueno te llame porque quiero saber donde esta Jan Di- hizo una pausa y como conocía a su celoso amigo hablo rápidamente- es que no se nada de Ga Eul y me dijeron que salio con Jan Di temprano, estoy preocupado estos días no se ha sentido bien._

 _-Aigoo- dijo Jun Pyo, cosa que extraño al alfarero- ellas están bien, solo que... Que están en mi casa, día de chicas. Jan Di me dijo que te avisara pero se me olvido, sabes con tanto trabajo...- dijo rápidamente el presidente de Shimwa. Yi Jung estaba más inquieto pero menos preocupado, así que no hizo mucho caso tampoco a la actitud de su amigo, él era muy despistado aun no se le quitaba lo idiota, aunque había disminuido considerablemente._

 _-Esta bien, si esta en tu casa supongo que no hay problema- escucho a Jun Pyo suspirar... ¿Aliviado? O eso fue lo que entendió el alfarero._

 _-Ehh... Si, exacto. Bueno hablamos después voy a una reunión. Adiós y feli...- Jun Pyo no termino de decirlo pues al darse cuenta de lo que iba a soltar colgó la llamada inmediatamente._

 _Yi Jeong caminaba a su oficina distraído por la extraña conversación con su amigo, ¿que estaba pasando? Se preguntaba. Al entrar en su oficina se sorprendió, allí estaba Ji Hoo sentado, cosa extraña para ser la tres de la tarde._

 _-¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar de turno en la clínica?- dijo Yi Jung sentándose en un sillón frente a Ji Hoo._

 _-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo?- Ji Hoo vio al alfarero levantar una ceja y se echo a reír- Tengo el día libre, no tenia que más hacer así que vine. ¿cual es el problema? Además llame a Woo Bin y me dijo que iba a venir a visitarte también, así que aquí me tienes._

 _-Vaya- Yi Jeong suspiro resignado, justo en ese momento llego Woo Bin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero apenas vio a Ji Hoo este le hizo una seña y dejo de sonreír. Yi Jeong había notado las señas en sus amigos, ya harto dijo- ¿Me pueden decir que esta pasando o prefieren que lo averigüe yo mismo?- dicho esto ambos amigos se vieron y luego lo vieron a él, pero fue Ji Hoo quien hablo primero._

 _-No es mala idea, debes averiguarlo- dijo para ver a Woo Bin nuevamente._

 _-Correcto Bro, así que aquí te tenemos una pista- tendiéndole un sobre rosado- debes hacer todo lo que diga allí y descubrirás "la verdad". No me mires así- dijo al ver la cara de "Están bromeando" del alfarero- No es broma, debes hacerlo, de otra forma no sabrás donde está Ga Eul._

 _-¡¿QUE?! Ga Eul esta en casa de Jan Di._

 _-¿Eso Crees?- dijo el joven doctor- tal vez deberías averiguarlo, quien sabe si Ga Eul está en peligro...- esto hizo que el joven se tensara- vámonos Woo Bin, tenemos cosas que hacer. Ah otra cosa Yi Jeong tienes una hora para buscar cada pista._

 _-Bro te ayudaremos con algo, la respuesta del sobre esta en aquel hermoso jarrón que está en medio del vestíbulo, léelo de todas formas.- dijo Woo Bin mientras seguía a Ji Hoo, ambos salieron con mucha prisa._

 _El alfarero estaba en shock pero reacciono inmediatamente para abrir el sobre y leer:_

 _ **Mi Amor se que esto es un poco extraño,**_

 _ **pero te pido que sigas cada una de estas pistas,**_

 _ **te necesito de verdad, quiero que estés aquí rápidamente,**_

 _ **si no lo haces no seremos capaz de vernos y creo que necesitas saber algo.**_

 _ **Pista: Es mi preferido, recuerdo que lo llamaste como yo,**_

 _ **pero fui incapaz de privar a los demás de su belleza Tu obra de arte merecía ser admirada.**_

 _ **Te Amo So Yi Jeong de tu querida Ga Eul.**_

 _Yi Jeong no se permitió dudar, si eso era lo que su esposa quería, él lo haría, así que corrió hacia el vestíbulo, reviso el jarrón y encontró otro sobre rosa..._

 _ **¿Recuerdas como veíamos las llamas arder?**_

 _ **Era necesario ese fuego para que se fortaleciera la cerámica,**_

 _ **tal vez, solo tal vez fue el fuego de nuestra promesa que fortaleció nuestro amor.**_

 _Él alfarero sabia perfectamente a que se refería, como olvidarlo allí le hizo la promesa de volver. Se subió a su auto y fue a su taller, donde estaba el horno. Al llegar encontró otro sobre pero Rojo..._

 _ **Pensar que ese lugar tuvo tanto que ver, aunque no directamente.**_

 _ **Si Jan Di no fuese llegado allí... Días memorables gracias a las**_

 _ **tonterías de cierto líder y una Tarjeta Roja.**_

 _Eso le dio que pensar, no lograba ubicar ese lugar en su mente hasta que volvió a leer la nota... Shimwa, claro... si Jan Di no fuese entrado a estudiar allí, todo el cambio en ellos y su aventura no existiría. Volvió a montar en su carro, emocionado por el juego, le estaba permitiendo recordar tantas cosas solo esperaba a que no lo hicieran tomar un vuelo a Nueva Caledonia o la Isla Jeju, este pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, no creía que Ga Eul estuviera loca pero sus amigos sí, y el estaba totalmente seguro que ellos tenían las manos metidas._

 _Al llegar a Shimwa camino por la piscina, los campos y aun no sabia a donde ir, volvió a ver la nota y entendió, el líder, debía ir al salón de los F4. Cuando entro se sorprendió ver a Jun Pyo sentado en su escritorio, mientras sonreía como un adolescente a causa de una broma secreta._

 _-¿Que haces..._

 _-Amigo mio al fin llegas, pensé que me saldrían raíces, ya quería irme a los brazos de mi hermosa esposa. O no, espera, no puedo por tu tardanza- decía entre risas el Líder del F4._

 _-No estoy para tus burlas Jun Pyo, dame el sobre- decía Yi Jeong con un tono azarado._

 _-Por lo que veo no entendiste muy bien la nota, me temo que pierdes atributos- se burlaba Jun Pyo, pero de un momento a otro se puso serio, cosa que Yi Jeong no paso por alto- En la nota decía cierto líder idi... ¡Tsk!- Chasqueo la lengua irritado- y una Tarjeta Roja... como soy tu amigo te la pondré fácil además el tiempo apremia. Le puse una Tarjeta Roja a Jan Di en su casillero, allí comenzó toda nuestra historia continua, allí esta tu respuesta. Éxitos mi querido amigo- dijo levantándose y abrazando a su amigo, luego simplemente se fue._

 _Yi Jeong salio corriendo al casillero que fue de Jan Di, y allí la vio, ella le sonreía mientras ondeaba la mano en saludo._

 _-Sumbae al fin llegas, mi bebé se ha estado moviendo muchísimo. Ten- dijo dándole un sobre azul marino y un fuerte abrazo, luego se fue de la misma forma que su esposo. Abrió el sobre..._

 _ **Amor me imagino que fue estresante tratar con Jun Pyo,**_

 _ **pero lo entiendo Jan Di tuvo que esperar bastante de pie.**_

 _ **Quiero que estemos conscientes de que le debemos mucho a él,**_

 _ **por primera vez todo fue gracias a sus locuras.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas el día que calmaste mi llanto?**_

 _ **como olvidar toda mi transformación.**_

 _ **Pensé que estaba loca por seguirte aquella vez.**_

 _ **Los Clubes nunca fueron de mi agrado pero**_

 _ **ese día con tu linda sonrisa y tu hermosa melodía te metiste en mi corazón.**_

 _Ya se dirigía a su auto, claro que sabia a que sitio se refería. Ese día ella estaba hermosa, la primera vez que la vio con otros ojos, pensar que desde ese tiempo ya la amaba y no se había dado cuenta. Condujo lo más rápido y prudente que pudo. Estaciono el carro y entro apresuradamente al local y vio a Woo Bin con Jae Kyung quien tenia en sus manos un saxofón._

 _-¡Bro! Al fin llegas, me iba hacer viejo aquí._

 _-Yi Jeong te diré rápido, para que consigas el sobre debes responde esto ¿Cuales fueron las palabras que le dijiste a Ga Eul en este escenario?- Yi Jeong sonrió, nunca lo olvidaría._

 _-"La melodía que acabo de tocar esta dedicada para la dueña de mi corazón. Ga Eul toma mi mano y olvidemos el dolor"._

 _-¡CORRECTO!- Dijo el matrimonio Song, y Jae Kyung le entrego el instrumento- El sobre está adentro._

 _-Cierra al salir- dijo Woo Bin quien tomando la mano de su esposa salio corriendo del local._

 _ **Una Odisea el recorrido, supongo que te haría bien algo caliente de comer.**_

 _ **Pero como él tiempo corre no te enviare a la tienda de avena, así que no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Unimos nuestras vidas mágicamente.**_

 _ **Mi amor y alma gemela en una persona, TU.**_

 _ **Aun hoy luego de cuatro años juntos seguimos VIVIENDO**_

 _ **un mágico sueño que asombrosamente es real.**_

 _ **La CASA de mi sueños, el esposo de mi sueños,**_

 _ **todo CONTIGO.**_

 _Sonrió al ver que su hermosa esposa le daba la respuesta, así que no perdió el tiempo, cerro el local y se marcho en su carro. Cuatro magníficos años, viviendo a su lado, despertando con su sonrisa y cuerpo, claro que sabría a que se refiere aunque para ser realistas su hogar era ella._

 _-Joven Amo, me alegro de verle- dijo contenta el ama de llaves de la casa al verlo llegar._

 _-Así que por esto era su tono sospechoso... Deme el sobre por favor- La Sra. Jin le tendió un sobre blanco._

 _-Léalo en su carro por favor. Hasta pronto Joven Yi Jeong- el ama de llaves se marcho con una sonrisa._

 _El alfarero se dirigió a su carro y leyó la nota._

 _ **Amor el ultimo sobre, te di la respuesta yo misma jejeje.**_

 _ **Yi Jeong ahora quiero que con mucha prudencia te dirijas**_

 _ **a la Clínica Yoon, busques al abuelo y luego solo ten paciencia.**_

 _ **Te Ama tu Esposa Ga Eul.**_

 _¿Clínica? ¿Algo le habrá pasado a ella? No, Yi Jeong sintió un nudo en el estomago y manejo a toda velocidad a la clínica olvidándose de tener prudencia, primero era Ga Eul. Al llegar encontró al abuelo en la entrada esperándolo con una sonrisa._

 _-Hijo llegaste. No hagas preguntas, solo sígueme en silencio. Ji Hoo te espera._

 _Caminaron en silencio, subieron dos pisos y llegaron a una habitación muy grande, pero estaba a oscuras. De repente se encendió una bombilla alumbrando un sofá, el abuelo le indico sentarse y al hacerlo la luz se apago. Un minuto después una pantalla se encendió, mostrando distintas fotos de la pareja, por ultimo apareció un vídeo, se veía borroso, entre gris y negro, cosas palpitando, él no entendía._

 _-¿No entiendes amor?- dijo Ga Eul siendo alumbrada por un bombillo- Quise recordarte nuestros comienzos, gracias a nuestros amigos que aun ahora nos siguen ayudando a estar juntos- los mencionados y el abuelo, aparecieron colocándose al rededor de ella- todos somos una familia y sera así siempre. Todo lo que hicimos fue recordarte que te amamos y no estarás solo, más ahora que...- sonrió y agrego señalando la pantalla-. esa cosita que vez allí... Es tu hijo. Nuestro hijo. Yi Jeong vamos a ser padres.-no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar al pobre, las luces se encendieron y estaban rodeados de globos, y decoraciones de bebés._

 _Yi Jeong se levanto con cautela, se acerco a ella silenciosamente, cosa que asusto a todos los presentes, en su cara no había rastro de alguna expresión. Bajó el rostro y al levantarlos todos notaron sus lágrimas. Lloraba, lloraba de felicidad. Abrazó a su esposa y la cargo, besándola y dándole a Dios las gracias por darle un regalo tan hermoso y a ella por ser su esposa._

Y allí estaba él, llorando mientras recordaba todos sus momentos juntos. Le pedía a Dios nuevamente que las protegiera. Si algo le pasaba a ella o a su criaturita, automáticamente a él también.

_000_

Había puesto su plan en marcha, había hecho todo lo que podía, pero aun así aun no la encontraba. Sufría al pensar que su familia estaba en peligro, y la principal de esta, su esposa... su amiga, el amor de su vida secuestrada por decisión de su propia madre. Su mundo poco a poco se quebraba, al perderla a ella, poco a poco se perdía a sí mismo. Su lucha por ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, superaron las adversidades y obstáculos que su madre les puso y alcanzaron sus sueños, pero ahora nuevamente tenían que luchar, pero de algo él si estaba seguro, nada ni nadie lo separara de su esposa, nada pudo ni podrá con su amor. Justo allí vino a su mente aquel día en el altar cuando escuchaba los votos matrimoniales de su esposa.

 _Un día especial rodeados de las personas amadas, todos reunidos en la Isla Jeju celebrando la hermosa unión de la pareja más extraña que habían imaginado. Ella bajita pero fuerte, impulsiva, animada, valiente; Él era creído, idiota, inocente y con un gran corazón a pesar de su arrogancia y orgullo, pero ella como un tifón había arrasado con toda su coraza, con sus amigos, todos habían cambiado, ella lo había hecho._

 _Y allí estaban parados en el altar mirándose uno al otro, mientras ella decía sus votos._

 _-Yo Geum Jan Di, prometo solemnemente que te protegeré y que valorare profundamente nuestra unión. Prometo ser fiel y amarte a través de los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud o la enfermedad, independientemente donde la vida nos lleve, siempre juntos, luchando contra todo y todos. Seras mi amigo y mi ayuda, igualmente lo seré contigo. Compartiré tus alegrías y tristezas, te consolare y te daré apoyo. No dejare que caigas y si por un descuido lo haces te levantare. Te Amo Jun Pyo, desde hoy me comprometo a hacerte feliz, pero eso sí, no me doblegare en ningún momento, no dejare mis ideales ni mis sueños, creceremos y maduraremos juntos, pero permaneceremos siendo las personas de la que nos enamoramos.- los presentes reían, se notaba que ella no cambiaría ni se callaría sin importar donde estuviera._

 _-Yo Goo Jun Pyo, prometo solemnemente protegerte, valorarte, respetarte y ser te fiel. En todo lo que venga sea bueno o malo estaré contigo, a tu lado, ni atrás ni adelante, uno al lado del otro como iguales, siendo uno solo. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para defender a mi familia. Si lloras llorare contigo, si ríes podre reír a carcajadas. Prometo darle gracias a Dios todos los días por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Si nos disgustamos cerrare mi boca, esperare a que estemos tranquilos para hablarlo contigo. Prometo ser un padre ejemplar si la vida nos premia con un hijo. Prometo no cambiar a la persona de la que te enamoraste, pero sí mejorare y cambiare aquellas cosas malas. Geum Jan Di te quiero tal cual eres, no pienso ni quiero cambiarte aunque me des dolores de cabeza con tus arranques de valentía. Te apoyare en tus sueños, metas, tus ideales de progreso y compartiré aun más el valor de la familia y amigos que posees. Te Amo y hoy todo lo mio es tuyo, pero sobre todo, YO... te pertenezco._

 _Jan Di lloraba, no espero aquellas palabras, tal sinceridad. Jun Pyo la igualaba, aquello era fantástico no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, pues la única persona que le importaba en ese momento estaba al frente suyo llorando de felicidad al igual que él._

 _-Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios unió, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre. Ambos con temor, se acercaron avergonzados, pero al momento de unir sus labios se olvidaron de todo, solo eran ellos. Era su día, y ambos tenían su felicidad._

Fue el comienzo de sus maravillosos cinco años de casados. Ahora el tenia que cumplir su promesa, utilizar todo lo que este en su poder para protegerla. Las traería de vuelta, eso lo prometía.

_000_

Tres años casados no es cosa de juego, tal vez todo comenzó por un juego, pero se había enamorado... de su sonrisa, sus travesuras, el sonido de su voz, su olor, todo de ella, ella era su estrella, quien lo iluminaba e impulsaba a ser mejor

Estaba asustado eso no podía negarlo, ambos habían decidido comenzar un negocio entre ellos, alejarse de todo ese enredo familiar, de toda la mafia. Quería darle la vida que ella y su hijo se merecían, no quería ni podía permitir que su hijo naciera en esa vida, de la cual no podría dejar, por eso le comento su idea a su esposa quien gustosamente había aceptado, el mundo de los eventos no era nada malo, pues con sus contactos e ideas podrían crear una empresa fuerte bien establecida, y así fue, juntos crearon la empresa SongHa WJ, encargados de organizar toda clase de eventos de pequeña y gran escala donde fuera, pero ahora allí estaba utilizando los contactos de la mafia nuevamente, solo que en esta oportunidad para rescatar a su esposa y amigas.

No soportaba estar lejos de ella, pasaron mucho tiempo alejados al principio y sufrieron ambos, desde entonces nunca se alejaban tanto. Aun recordaba como nació su amor, a causa del destino, un encuentro al azar y un juego que los dejo sin vuelta atrás.

 _Todo el dolor había acabado, y los próximos días serian relativamente tranquilos aunque aburridos. Yi Jeong se había ido a estudiar a Suecia, Ga Eul estudiando para maestra, Jun Pyo se fue a América para hacerse un "hombre", Ji Hoo estudiando Medicina y Jan Di, pues tratando de entrar a la facultad. Mientras que Woo bin estaba sin nada divertido que hacer, quería emoción así que decidió darse unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo el aburrimiento, y aprovecharía para emprender algunos retos personales, fuera de aquel mundo en el que habitaba._

 _Ya tenia una semana de haber llegado a aquel lugar, más aburrido que nunca, aunque no lo creyera. Se quedaba en el Hotel CalifNew de New York, un gran hotel con enorme piscina y vista a la playa, claro el tenia la mejor suite del lugar. Ese lugar tenia muchas mujeres bellas, pero sorprendentemente ninguna le atraía. Ya harto se fue a caminar a la playa algo conseguiría o alguien, y en este caso fue lo segundo._

 _Iba caminando y noto a una muchacha de bonito cuerpo, pero discutía con un hombre, de un momento a otro el tipo la sujeto fuertemente y ella grito tratando de zafarse. Inmediatamente su instinto protector salio a frote, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue clavarle un golpe en el rostro, y de la impresión el otro salio corriendo asustado, él aun no se había volteado cuando escucho en un perfecto ingles a la chica._

 _-No debió meterse lo tenia todo bajo control- dijo furiosa._

 _-No me lo parecía, le aseguro que de otra forma no me fuese metido en su...- lo dijo mientras se volteaba pero no pudo terminar, pues delante de él estaba nada más y nada menos que la chica Mono- ¿Ha Jae Kyung? ¿Eres tu?- había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio, se veía muy bonita y no es que nunca lo haya sido, solo que lo estaba más, su cabello lo tenia por los hombros se veía más ejercitada menos asiática._

 _-Oh Woo Bin, que sorpresa. Ya que eres tu gracias por ayudarme, ese tipo quería que me fuera con él solo por ser extranjera, ¿que le pasa?.- hizo una pausa lo detallo y dijo- ¿que haces aquí? Te vez, como decirlo... diferente._

 _-Jajaja chica mono, como vez todos hemos cambiado, no solo yo- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo descaradamente, al notarla entornar los ojos se echo a reír y continuo- estoy de vacaciones solo. Estaba muy aburrido en corea, y quise darme un descanso de aquellos aires, además decidí realizar estudios de investigación y producción empresarial, algo tonto lo se, pero quiero dar un cambio._

 _-Eso no es nada bobo- Dijo Jae Kyung mientras se sentaba en la arena y él hacia lo mismo- es excelente que quieras estudiar algo y más porque lo quieres. Yo estudie Diseño Gráfico y ahora realizo un curso de Decoración y organización de eventos, es divertido me gusta...- Se quedo callada no sabia porque le contaba todo eso a él._

 _-Jajaja creo que también pensé lo mismo- dijo Woo Bin volteándose a verla- no se porque te conté aquello, pero me doy cuenta que has cambiado, te ves mas centrada._

 _-Si, luego de la boda fallida quise dar un cambio, además necesitaba olvidar... no ha sido fácil, pero voy lográndolo._

 _-Me alegro, yo también quiero cambiar- ella lo miro burlonamente, pues todos conocían sus andanzas de mujeriego- ¡Hey!- él entendió por su cara qué era lo que pensaba- estoy cambiando, tengo una semana aquí y aun no he estado con ninguna mujer. A decir verdad eres la primera con quien paso tanto tiempo desde que llegue. -inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho._

 _-Jajaja ¿así que soy la primera?, gracias por el privilegio- se burlo ella mientras le lanzaba un poco de arena, automáticamente el la imito, y así empezó el juego. Ella salio corriendo a la orilla y el la siguió, al alcanzarla ella perdió el equilibrio y él trato de sostenerla, pero al estar resbaloso cayeron juntos._

 _Ambos se veían fijamente, él estaba encima de ella con la mano en su pequeña cintura, sorprendentemente ambos tenían el corazón acelerado y se sentían acalorados, cosa que no tenia que ver ni con el juego ni la caía. Solo con verse a los ojos ambos sintieron una química, tan fuerte que no pudieron ni quisieron alejarse, es más todo lo contrario, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, pero para sorpresa de ambos al juntas sus labios su beso fue tierno, lleno de una necesidad más allá de la carnal. Era como si uno tuviese lo que el otro necesitaba. Ambos incapaz de girar la pagina, pues esa era la primera pagina de su ilimitada historia de amor._

 _Luego de eso sin hablar caminaron al hotel donde él se hospedaba y se despidieron, cada uno tomo su camino, sin saber que ya estaban unidos. Al siguiente día el se dirigió a inscribirse a la academia donde realizaría el curso que duraría tres años y medio. Luego del papeleo decidió recorrer el lugar antes de retirarse, al girar en un pasillo del segundo piso choco con una chica, tumbando todos sus libros, sin verla se agacho a recogerlos. Cuando se los iba a entregar para disculparse la vio, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa y gafas cuadradas, se veía preciosa._

 _Ella al subir la vista se quedo en shock, había estado pensando en aquel chico desde su encuentro en la playa y ahora había chocado con él. Ambos se dieron una sonrisa tímida y se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, cosa rara en ellos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos huyeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sentían que esa energía que se creaba era muy poderosa y sí decidían caer en ella jamás saldrían, y no se sentían listos._

 _Un mes estudiando en aquel lugar y ya se había vuelto popular, era un chico guapo después de todo, pero no, en esta oportunidad el no hacia nada solo le importaba una persona. Y ahí estaba, observándola por el pasillo sin hablarse ni por cortesía, pero en ambos crecía algo más allá de un saludo. Él había aceptado que algo raro pasaba en su interior y eso era el amor, se había enamorado de la bonita. Si, la bonita. Ya no era la mono, no, aquella chica era muy centrada y hermosa, es más era todo lo contrario en la academia, le gustaba pasar desapercibida y eso a él le encantaba. Se había enamorado de ella, ya no podía negarlo, por eso decidió decírselo, aunque en su corazón este su amigo, él no quería ser como Ji Hoo incapaz de confesarse. No, él lo diría y se iría._

 _Al verla sin miedo la llamo, cosa que a ella le sorprendió._

 _-Ha Jae Kyung- ella se volteo a verlo, mientras todos los que estaban en el pasillo se detuvieron a mirar curiosos, claro el guapo chico nuevo hablándole a la callada de la universidad- debo hablar contigo._

 _-He... Disculpa pero estoy apurada- ella se volteo para irse, pero él la detuvo- suéltame._

 _-No, hasta que te diga todo lo que tengo que decirte- esto lo dijo en coreano, para mayor "privacidad"- Debo decirte esto porque no pienso tragármelo y sufrir. Si no sientes lo mismo lo entiendo, pero... Me gustas... Me gustas mucho. - él miro al rededor dándose cuenta que todos los veían expectantes pues no entendían nada así que para que ella se diera cuenta que iba en serio dijo en ingles- Ha Jae Kyung estoy Enamorado de ti, no solo de la que conocí en Corea, sino de la chica que descubro detrás de toda esas locuras. Se que tengo la mala fama de ser un mujeriego, pero lo dije en serio eres la primera mujer con que paso tanto tiempo desde que me vine de Corea. No te pido que me aceptes ahora, solo que me tomes en cuenta. Es más solo te digo esto para sacarlo de mi corazón pues perfectamente se que tu gustas de Jun Pyo y...- hizo una pausa tomo aire y por primera vez sintió miedo, no fue capaz de verla a la cara._

 _-Woo Bin Yo... Yo...-no termino de decir pues los nervios a él lo atacaron y lo enloquecieron._

 _-Se lo que dirás, que no sientes nada por mi. Vale, lo dije aun sabiendo eso. Gracias por escucharlo- dio la vuelta y se alejo. Ella se quedo allí rodeada de chicas que querían saber los detalles y otras mirándola con envidia. Al levantar la cara salio corriendo al baño, donde se derrumbo a llorar, él no la dejo hablar, necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba._

 _Al siguiente día Woo Bin llego muy temprano, decidido a olvidar así que se dirigió a la oficina del director y solicito el traslado a otra sucursal de la academia fuera del país, le dijeron que había una en Londres y él acepto, viajaría ese mismo día. Y así fue, era ya de mediodía y estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la salida de su vuelo, claro para alguien con sus contactos le era sumamente fácil realizar cualquier transacción a la brevedad._

 _..._

 _Habían pasado cuatro años luego de eso, había estado saliendo con una chica que lo despreció al saber a que se dedicaba, aunque realmente solo estaba con ella para olvidar. Se dio cuenta que aquel dicho era falso,un clavo nunca saca otro clavo, solo lo clava más._

 _Ese día era la boda de dos de sus mejores amigos. Él era uno de los padrinos y por lo que supo iría acompañado de una de las madrinas, obviamente sabia que Ga Eul no seria pues estaría con Yi Jeong, así que la encontraría en la carpa. Pero al entrar a saludar a la novia y conocer a su acompañante se sorprendió a ver allí a la chica que dueña de sus suspiros y sueños, la dueña de su corazón; no había cambiado mucho, el cabello ya largo le llegaba a las caderas y seguía con sus lentes. La chica al verlo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Woo Bin pensó que ese gesto fue por lastima así que en defensa solo la trato indiferentemente._

 _-Oh Lady, te ves hermosisima - dijo abrazando a Jan Di._

 _-Gracias Sumbae. ¿Recuerdas a mi Unni Ha Jae Kyung?- pregunto sonriente._

 _-Claro, la chica que se iba a casar con Jun Pyo, como olvidarla. Es un gusto volverle a ver Señorita Ha- dijo con su tono más irónico y sarcástico, luego dio una leve inclinación.- Mi querida Jan Di ahora quiero que me digas que joven sera mi acompañante, me muero de ganas por conocerla- dijo pícaramente._

 _-Pues mi unni, ambos irán juntos- esto sorprendió a los chicos quienes se vieron por un momento y luego negaron al mismo tiempo- Me temo que nada puedo hacer, y no creo que quieran dañarme mi boda en un día tan importante. Veo que ustedes tienen algo pendiente así que los dejo, arréglense, pero los quiero listos en media hora.- sin más se dirigió al lado de la carpa donde la novia debía esperar, pues allí era el sitio de las damas y padrinos de honor._

 _-Woo Bin quiero hablar contigo._

 _-Pienso que no tenemos nada que decirnos, ya todo esta dicho._

 _-¡NO!- grito ella- tu dijiste todo, no me dejaste hablar y te fuiste, te busque los días siguientes y me dijeron que habías pedido la transferencia a otra academia. No fue justo, te fuiste sin decir nada. Ahora es mi turno hablar y me vas a escuchar. YO hace mucho tiempo olvide a Jun Pyo, estaba tranquila en aquella playa sin pensar en nada y tú... Tu apareciste cambiando todo, besándome y metiéndote en mi vida. Antes no me había dado cuenta o no quería, pues no quería sufrir y tu tenias tu fama. Pero el día que te me declaraste estaba en shock, yo pensé hacer lo mismo pues recordé lo que paso con Ji Hoo. Pero tu no me dejaste hablar te fuiste, y luego desapareciste de mi vida. Woo Bin estoy enamorada de ti, y nada ha cambiado, te metiste en mi corazón, mente y alma, no te he podido olvidar. Espere por mucho tiempo esta boda, sabia que aquí te podría encontrar y decirte lo que siento. Ahora te pregunto yo ¿Me aceptas? ¿Quieres comenzar una historia a mi lado?_

 _Woo Bin estaba impresionado por su sinceridad, pero feliz hasta más no poder por ser correspondido._

 _-Solo si tu aceptas ser mía... He esperado mucho como para tener un simple noviazgo de años. ¿Quieres ser mía y que yo sea tuyo?_

 _-Acepto, pues lo nuestro no es nada normal. - dijo para luego lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo. La boda transcurrió tranquilamente, todos se sorprendieron al saber que ellos eran novios, todos menos Jan Di, pues Jae Kyung ya le había contado toda la historia años atrás y ella había decidido juntarlos ese día._

 _Luego de un año de novios y luchas entre familias lograron casarse de la forma más convencional posible. Alquilaron un crucero, invitaron a su familia cercana y amigos para una "vacaciones" y allí a mitad del océano se casaron, en presencia de sus seres queridos, sin ataduras ni remordimientos, sin peleas ni alboroto. Hicieron su pacto de amor y como fue dicho antes, cuando el amor aparece ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Las lágrimas caían al recordarlo, juntos han sido tan felices y ahora aun más, con el fruto de su amor en camino. Pero se sentía fatal, pues el amor de su vida estaba secuestrada, no sabia que más hacer sin ponerla en peligro. La amaba tanto que seria capaz de dar su vida por ella. Solo ella lo hacia sentir vivo, feliz y sobretodo amado.

_000_

¿Cuanto debía esperar?, sentía un vació enorme, aun mayor del que sintió con su viejo amor. Estaba devastado, a pesar de tener poco tiempo juntos tienen una conexión casi imposible, la amaba más de lo que pudo haber amado a alguien y ahora por su culpa ella está sufriendo. Si para recuperarla tendría que dejar todo lo haría, con tal de volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa. Justo en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado el día después de haber anunciado su noviazgo en la prensa.

 _La fundación estaba atestada de reporteros. El heredero de la Fundación y Clínica Yoon el cual nunca había tenido novia o por lo menos no formal, había anunciado su noviazgo por todo lo alto con una señorita extranjera, cosa extraña pero fascinante para muchos. La noticia del año, pues era uno de los soltero más cotizados a nivel social, y ya había sido capturado. Todos querían saber si podrían sonar campanas de bodas pronto o no, pero aun los novios no aparecían._

 _La pareja estaba estacionada en la calle observando todo el revuelo mientras planeaban la forma de entrar, pero antes de actuar recibieron una llamada del abuelo._

 _-¿Abuelo?_

 _-Ji Hoo ¿Estas con Fani? ¿ya están en la fundación?_

 _-Si, pero estamos al frente estacionados no sabemos como entrar- dijo Ji Hoo sin ánimos._

 _-No se preocupen, es más no vallan a la clínica porque también esta a rebosar de reporteros y la casa esta rodeada. Tómense el día lejos de toda esa multitud. Cuídense- el abuelo colgó y Ji Hoo sonreía de oreja a oreja, ya sabia a donde irían._

 _-¿Que te dijo el abuelo?- pregunto curiosa Fani al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su acompañante._

 _-Dijo que nos tomáramos el día. Así que iremos a un lugar..._

 _Llevaban una hora en la carretera, él emocionado y ella curiosa, de repente se vio una costa y ella entendió, iban a la playa. Al llegar se bajaron y caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta que él hablo._

 _-Fani... siempre había querido venir a esta playa con la chica que fuera mi novia, pero... no había podido.- hizo una pausa y continuo- ¿sabes porque anuncie públicamente que eramos novios?_

 _-Me imagino que es, por que cuando gustabas de Jan Di no fuiste capaz de decirlo- dijo ella de forma intrascendente._

 _-En parte, pero en este caso yo sí te lo dije, y antes de hacerlo ya lo había admitido. Pero... realmente fue porque al fin tengo a alguien que me ama tanto como yo a ella, no quiero que nada nos separe y nadie te discrimine por nada. Eres mi Novia y te Amo, te protegeré de lo que sea..._

Con ese recuerdo las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar, prometió protegerla y ahí estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, una pista que le indicara como rescatar al amor de su vida...

...

Ji Hoo se encontraba llorando en su habitación, mientras que en la sala llegaba el abuelo junto a dos personas más.

-Sean bienvenidos, ya pediré que les preparen dos habitaciones para su estadía.- Dijo amablemente el Sr. Yoon.

-No se preocupe, con una para los dos estará bien.

-¿Dormirán juntos? ¿Sin casarse?- Dijo sorprendido el abuelo, si había escuchado que en otros países era normal que las parejas durmieran juntos sin casarse, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer algún caso.

-Si, abuelo. Jejeje pero nosotros si estamos casados. Lamento que a Fani se le haya olvidado comentárselo, y como estuvimos poco tiempo y yo dormí con ella, no se dio la conversación- hablo Claudia un poco apenada.

-Ha no hay problema entonces, me había asustado por...- no termino pues escucharon un sollozo, a lo cual todos se vieron y el abuelo bajo la cabeza diciendo- Discúlpennos de verdad. Mi nieto esta muy mal, está muy afectado con todo lo que esta pasando se siente culpable, no tiene fuerza, la necesita.

-Lo entiendo, también estoy muy afectado con todo esto. Pero se que no es su culpa, él no tenia como saber que la mamá de su mejor amigo atentaría contra ellos. Por eso hemos venido, a darles fuerza y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. Claudia mientras puede trabajar en la clínica por Fani, solo tendrían que ayudarla con el idioma. Yo también tengo contactos y podría ayudarlos con las estrategias- El abuelo asintió contento de escuchar eso- Sea lo que sea cuenten con nosotros. Fani es todo para nosotros y ya que ustedes también la quieren son parte de la familia. - Miro a los lados y dijo- Voy hablar con Ji Hoo... Con permiso- no espero respuesta y se dirigió a la habitación del chico, no tocó ni siquiera la puerta y paso. Verlo allí en ese estado le recordó a su sobrina luego de...

-¿Erick?- dijo el chico al verlo, sorprendido y avergonzado por el estado en el que estaba.

-No te eches la culpa por algo sin sentido, solo debes tener la cabeza fría para que juntos la encontremos. Ella te necesita fuerte, además puede que su estado no sea muy bueno- se acerco a el chico que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, y lo abrazó- desahogate todo lo que necesites y mañana... mañana todos seremos fuertes por Fani.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa... Primero quiero disculparme por no subir el capitulo el día miércoles, lo que ocurre es que hoy fue el acto de graduación de mi madre querida y hemos pasado la semana súper ocupadas. Además el coordinador de la Universidad es mi hermano y estuve ayudando con los preparativos. Blahh excusas y más excusas. Por eso hice este capitulo largo, espero les guste.**

 **Les explicare brevemente, quise dedicar este capitulo a los F4, si pudieron notar cambie algunas cosas y palabras de la serie original, pues claro esta es mi historia, mía de mi. A decir verdad ame el recuerdo de Woo Bin y Yi Jeong, me divertí un mundo escribiéndolo, aunque lo malo es que Woo Bin y la Mono tomaran de ejemplo a Ji Hoo (Fue gracioso en parte).**

 **Si, ya llegaron Erick y Claudia a Corea, a darle ánimos a nuestros amigos, pero también saldrá a la luz algo... Les daré un adelanto... Saldrá a la luz otro secreto de Fani, todo en el próximo capitulo. Nuestros chicos están sufriendo pero no por mucho. Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, saludos o lo que sea. Quiero saber de ustedes y saber claro si les gusta mi historia y este capitulo.**

 **Ojala leyeran este capitulo y cada punto de vista escuchando su respectivo tema. Si les gusta leer los capítulos con alguna musica especifica me dicen y añadiré los temas que escucho mientras escribo. Espero sus saludos...**

 _ **Con mucho cariño de mi para ustedes...**_

 _ **Atte: Panda Ani D.**_


	10. Capitulo 9 - Irrevocable Dolor

**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece. No hablare mucho así que a leer.**

 **CAPITULO IX "Irrevocable Dolor"**

 **Cuando alguien se va,**

 **tú también te vas**

 **de alguna u otra forma...**

Dos cosas tenia claras, uno sacar a su hermana de esa vida y la segunda que esa doctora lo ayudaría. Necesitaba alejarla de ese lugar, quería algo mejor para su hermanita. La situación no fue favorable y tuvieron que trabajar para ese hombre a cambio de comida, y ahora no podían escapar o por lo menos él no, pues hará lo imposible para que Yoon Ah salga de allí y él sentía que con la doctora ella tendría una mejor vida. Al principio pensó que era otro trabajo común de secuestro, luego conoció la historia detrás de aquello. Cuando llego sedada la vio diferente, no era coreana pero había algo más en ella, luego ella intento escaparse y al conocer su valentía, fortaleza y resistencia a los golpes de Giovanni (Como se llamaba el italiano) le quedo claro, tenia mucha fortaleza. Pero estaba preocupado, cada día se veía más deteriorada y eso lo inquietaba, le había tomado cariño en esos días y a las embarazadas también, tenían una semana cuidando de ellas a escondidas, no solo por requerir su ayuda, sino porque eran buenas chicas. Pero Fani, necesitaba asistencia medica, él sabia que ella y Jan Di eran doctoras pero allí no tenían los equipos necesarios y Fani no estaba bien.

Iba camino a la celda con su hermana llevando la comida a las chicas, y les extraño ver a Fani durmiendo todavía, así que luego de saludarlas pregunto.

-Buenas tardes chicas- dio una breve inclinación- ¿Fani aun duerme?, ¿no se levanto a desayunar?

-No, y estamos preocupadas, la hemos intentado despertar y nada- dijo Ga Eul inquieta.

-Esta inconsciente, su cuerpo no esta resistiendo- dijo Jan Di- le dije a las chicas que no la despertaran, necesita descansar. Ha pasado estos días cuidando de nosotras y se ha desgastado más de lo que debe.

-Chicos debemos poner pronto el plan en acción, no creo que Fani aguante más- dijo Jae Kyung preocupada.

-Lo se- dijo nervioso Jon Joo- Yoon Ah ira al mercado hoy, podrá enviar la carta al F4. Pero Fani debe estar despierta antes de las seis, para prepararnos justo a la hora de la cena de Giovanni y su equipo.

-Vale estaremos listas- Dijeron en unisono.

_000_

Erick estaba sentado en el portón de la casa y vio a una chica caminar por los alrededores, miraba a los lados nerviosamente y llevaba una capa puesta. Él se puso en guardia y se acerco a ella con sigilo por detrás y le tapo la boca.

-¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- Ella se trato de resistir, pensando que era alguien de la mafia, pero al escuchar el acento se calmo, él debía ser conocido de Fani, pues tenían el mismo acento. Cuando él quito la mano de su boca dijo:

-Por favor haga como si fuésemos conocidos, solo soy alguien con un mensaje de Fani. Necesito que me escuche atentamente- El solo escuchar que era sobre Fani lo hizo tensarse y poner toda su atención a la chica castaña. Le coloco la capa nuevamente pues se le había caído, la tomo de la mano y la llevo con cuidado a la casa. Se sentaron en la sala y dijo.

-Primero dime ¿como esta?, ¿que tan mal esta?- al notar la mirada interrogante de ella, dijo rápidamente- Soy el tío de Fani, por favor dame respuesta.

Ella suspiro y hablo- Primero quiero pedirle perdón, no quisimos dañar a ninguna, ni menos secuestrarlas, solo... no tuvimos otra opción Pero mi hermano y yo somos sus aliados y las estamos ayudando y cuidando. Pero... Fani esta muy mal, por eso hicimos un plan, ella fue golpeada por el jefe de la banda, pero a pesar que tratamos sus heridas se esta deteriorando cada día más, mientras cuidaba de las unnis. Por esa razón decidimos sacarlas de allí, pero necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes.

-Ella está así porque necesita su tratamiento, si no lo sigue su cuerpo no soportara, sus defensas bajan inmediatamente, pues su organismo no procesa muy bien los nutrientes...- bajo la mirada procesando el terrible dolor de su sobrina- Dime por favor que podemos hacer para rescatarlas.

Ella les explico todo él plan, le dio un sobre doblado con toda la información de la banda y el plan, también le entrego una carta que Fani le había escrito el día anterior a Ji Hoo.

-Me tengo que ir, pues también estoy siendo vigilada. Por favor muévanse prudentemente, no los coloquen en aviso. Ya conoce la dirección y como llegar. Dejen los autos estacionados donde les dije y tengan un chófer con ellos listo, solo para huir del lugar. Solo les digo vallan preparados para cualquier cosa, no sera fácil- se levanto y se fue con sumo cuidado.

Erick inmediatamente llamo al abuelo, para que reuniera a todos lo más pronto posible. Mientras prepararía las cosas para poner su plan en marcha, si iban a dar un golpe seria a toda ley, no dejarían cabos sueltos para luego arrepentirse. Además con la información que la chica le había entregado podría adelantar muchas cosas, eso era lo bueno de trabajar en la Marina, tenia muchos contactos y acceso a muchas cosas.

...

Una hora después llegaban todos los chicos, el abuelo y Claudia a la casa Yoon, mientras Erick los esperaba sentado en la sala.

-¿Que ocurre amor, porque nos llamaste a todos?- preguntó Claudia preocupada.

-Tengo noticias de Fani y las chicas, tomen asiento y hagan silencio. Escuchen atentamente todo lo que diré pues no tenemos tiempo.

-¡¿Fani?! ¿Como esta ella?- dijo Ji Hoo ansioso por saber de su amada.

-Por favor escucha y has silencio, no hay tiempo.- tomo una profunda respiración y explico- Hoy vino una chica que trabaja en el sitio donde las tienen retenidas, son aliados, ella y su hermano quieren ayudar a las chicas. Me dijo que están en una casa abandonada en los suburbios de Mapo-gu, al sur de Seúl. Necesitamos a tu gente Woo Bin, que pueda interceptar cualquier escapatoria y prepare la salida del lugar, ella dice que solo se irán las chicas, pero haremos todo lo posible por sacar a eso dos hermanos de allí, es lo menos que podemos hacer, pues se han arriesgado y las han cuidado. Jun Pyo necesito que interceptes a tu madre, Planea dos reuniones de urgencia fuera del país, dile a tu madre que necesitas ir a ambas, pero son al mismo tiempo y necesitas que ella valla, planéala para Singapur en el Museo Nacional, allí estarán mis hombres esperando para atraparla. Yi Jeong necesito que tu familia llame la atención de la prensa, necesitamos un evento que distraiga la atención de nuestros pasos internamente. Abuelo y Claudia preparen todo con prudencia en la Clínica, Fani no viene bien y no sabemos que se nos pueda salir de las manos. Ji Hoo te necesito lucido, sé que Fani no esta bien, su cuerpo no resistirá mucho y deberás atenderla a ella y a las chicas sin perder la cabeza, por favor, se fuerte por ella.

El plan es el siguiente: Llevaremos Cuatro coches con chófer y los estacionaremos en una esquina que limita Mapo-gu y el Rio Han, y los gemelos nos darán acceso, aquella casa abandonada tiene túneles- tomo la carpeta y se la paso a Woo Bin- esos son los datos de la banda y el lugar, sé que debes conocerlos, el líder es parte de la mafia italiana, fue echado de la mafia asiática por intentar darle un golpe a tu familia, fallando en el intento, las autoridades internacionales le buscan y este no sera solo un rescate. Acabaremos de raíz con todo, por eso necesito que muevas a tu gente Woo Bin, yo moveré la mía con cautela, tranquilo no te meteré en problemas, traeremos a las chicas y a esos chicos sea como sea. Debemos estar listos y en el lugar a las 5:45- se levanto y respiro, pues todo lo había dicho muy rápido- oh por cierto Ji Hoo, Fani te mando esto- dijo pasándole la carta y volteándose a ver a los chicos- todos pónganse a trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Yo ya estoy en eso Bro- dijo Woo Bin tecleando su teléfono

-Listo- dijo Jun Pyo terminando de hablar por teléfono, ninguno se había dado cuenta que apenas Erick le había dicho él ya se había puesto a trabajar.

Yi Jeong se levanto a contestar una llamada y al regresar dijo.

-La noticia ya esta siendo enviada a todos los medios de comunicación, me temo que mi esposita tendrá que soportar algunos rumores- Yi Jeong se reía amargamente.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra- dijo el abuelo tomando el brazo de Claudia y retirándose a la clínica Pero antes de salir se volteo y dijo- Chicos cuídense y regresen con las chicas sanos y salvos.

Ji Hoo con temor abrió la carta y leyó:

 _De: Fani_

 _Querido Ji Hoo, se que debes estar muy preocupado por mi, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, no tanto como lo desearía pero aun me sostengo, soy fuerte, he soportado más cosas. Esta carta tiene dos motivos, el primero es decirte que Te Amo, todos este tiempo he pensado mucho en ti, no quiero que sufras y siento que por mi culpa estés sufriendo, no quise lastimarte ni quiero hacerlo, aunque en un futuro sea inevitable por eso de antemano te pido que me perdones, aunque no tengas nada que ver. Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma, mucha gente hasta tú, al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo, son cosas fuertes que tal vez no aceptes, por eso te pido que me perdones de todo corazón y siempre, siempre recuerdes que Te Amo, más mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros imagine, cuidate siempre._

 _El segundo motivo es el siguiente, quiero pedirte que pase lo que pase saques a Jon Joo y a Yoon Ah, los hermanos gemelos de ese lugar, sin importar más nada sácalos aun sin mi, llevatelos. Ellos nos han ayudado mucho, se que necesitan ayuda y quien mejor que tú, si es necesario dile a Erick que se haga cargo y sé que lo hará con gusto, pero necesito que los saque de esta vida. No digo con esto que sea imposible escapar todos, pero se que seré una carga y te necesito fuerte para lo que venga, mi amor aun si yo me quedo atrás no voltees sigue adelante._

 _Ji Hoo en este corto tiempo juntos he aprendido a quererte de sobremanera, tanto que si tuviera que dar todo por ti lo haría En este mundo no hay dolor más grande, que el saber que nadie te necesita, pero yo te necesito, pero también las personas necesitan algo de nosotros y en este caso nuestro sacrificio, no quiero ser tan egoísta como para preferir mi propia felicidad antes de la vida de alguien, si fuese así no seria medico._

 _Con Mucho amor Fani Lamber._

 _PD: Sonríe, Por Favor._

El Joven doctor sintió su mundo caer a sus pies, esa carta en vez de una petición era una despedida o así lo sentía él. Seria fuerte cumpliría su petición, pero también la traería consigo, no pensaba irse sin mirar atrás y más cuando ella estuviera allí..

_000_

Eran las 5:30, los chicos estaban estacionados en el lugar indicado, esperando la señal. Mientras, las chicas estaban angustiadas, hacia solo veinte minutos que Fani se había despertado y se veía decaída, aunque trataba de disimularlo, no sabían que tanto soportaría

El momento llego, Giovanni y su equipo de mafiosos iban por los túneles hacia el lugar donde cenaban, ese día se darían un gran banquete gracias al dinero que recibieron del secuestro de las embarazadas. Faltaban solo quince minutos cuando Jon Joo salio en busca de los chicos, al cruzar en la esquina les hizo señas y se acercaron. Jon Joo se presento rápidamente y comenzó a caminar, los condujo por un camino que había al cruzar el borde del puente, claro normalmente estaba prohibido, pero Jon Joo sabia lo que hacia, de allí se internaron en un túnel que había en un extremo del borde, caminaron por cinco minutos en absoluta oscuridad y llegaron a una puerta doble.

-Deben esperar aquí, Yoon Ah, mi hermana esta en el banquete, ella saldrá a sacar a las chicas de la celda, que está aproximadamente a doscientos metros de aquí, pero en el camino hay dos puertas con dos túneles más, en uno de ellos están los dormitorios y en el otro el comedor, además arriba en la casa, hay dos chicos con cámaras, los cuales yo iré a entretener. En el momento que lleguen las chicas váyanse lo más rápido posible, no pierdan tiempo- iba a cruzar la puerta pero antes dijo- les pido que se lleven a mi hermana por favor.- y se fue. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron solo les quedaba ser pacientes y esperar.

...

-Que tanto tardara Yoon Ah, quería divertirme un rato- decía el segundo mafioso al mando.

-Cierto tiene mucho rato- dijo el jefe de la pandilla levantándose y tomando su arma- Hey Fabriccio- dijo mirando al hombre de cabello negro, alto que había hablado antes- iré a buscar a Yoon Ah quizás nos divertimos un rato, y traeré a una de las rehenes, para ser realistas le he tenido unas ganas a la doctorcita desde que le di los golpes- comento mientras todos reían y él salia a su encuentro.

En el pasillo iban las chicas caminaban asustadas y con cautela, pero iban un poco lento debido que a Fani le costaba mucho respirar. Avanzaron un poco después de las puertas y escucharon unos ruidos, alguien venia. Asustadas se detuvieron y Yoon Ah apago la vela que tenia para alumbrar su camino. La puerta se abrió y vieron al Italiano caminar en dirección a la celda, de un momento a otro llegaría y se daría cuenta de todo así que decidieron correr.

Las chicas corrían, cuando escucharon una maldición y a sus espaldas pasos que las perseguían, fue entonces cuando unos tiros empezaron a sonar, todo había empeorado, sus vidas estaban en peligro...

Los chicos estaban muy ansiosos, estaban a punto de entrar cuando sonaron unos tiros, inmediatamente Woo Bin y Erick avisaron a su gente que entraran en acción, esperaban que llegaran rápidamente para poder entrar.

Jon Joo hablaba con los chicos de las cámaras, de repente vio en la pantalla salir del comedor a Giovanni así que actuó, golpeo primero a uno y luego al otro, los dejo inconsciente pero mientras ataba al ultimo se fijo en la pantalla y vio con horror lo que sucedió cuando Giovanni las alcanzo.

... Estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta doble cuando las alcanzaron, ellas tuvieron que detenerse pues Giovanni había agarrado el brazo de Fani y ella Grito.

-¿A donde creen que van?- dijo el Italiano muy molesto. Al ver que no respondían volvió a decir.- Pregunté ¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?

-Giovanni no es lo que piensas...- iba a decir Yoon Ah pero él no la dejo continuar.

-¿Creían que podrían irse así nada más?, pues están equivocadas, solo hay dos formas de que salgan de aquí, una por orden de Kang y dos MUERTAS...- Dijo apuntando su arma hacia las chicas, puso su dedo en el gatillo, pero Fani actuó antes de que disparara, así que le dio un empujón

-¡CORRAN!- Grito pero las chicas tardaron en responder, Fani volteo rápido aterrada y vio que Giovanni aun en el suelo, recogía su arma y apuntaba su arma hacia una de las chicas... Ella se movió.. Se escucharon dos disparos secos... Y muchos Gritos...

... Los chicos cruzaron la puerta y a la distancia vieron lo que ocurría, el hombre en el suelo apuntaba su arma hacia Jae Kyung y cuando fue a disparan, vieron a Fani lanzándose a protegerla, recibiendo el disparo y cayendo sobre ella del impacto, seguido de otro disparo, pero esta vez de un joven de cabellos rizados.

-¡FANI!- Gritó el Joven Doctor.

Jun Pyo al ver que aquel hombre apuntaba a las chicas, levanto su arma y le disparo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que aquel disparara, pero sí con la suficiente puntería como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Seguido a eso, todo paso como una película, las chicas gritaban, mientras aparecían muchos hombres de negro que corrían hacia los túneles en busca de los mafiosos, los chicos corrían al encuentro de las chicas, Jae Kyung y Fani se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo, una por el golpe que recibió en la caída y la otra, por haber protegido a su amiga de aquel disparo.

_000_

Los cuatro chicos estaban en la sala de emergencia de la clínica mientras esperaban noticias. Jan Di Ga Eul estaban fuera de peligro, se encontraba al lado de sus esposos; Woo Bin estaba sentado con el rostro oculto en sus manos, Jae Kyung se encontraba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos solo había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero aun no despertaba, los médicos dijeron que el ver a su amiga recibiendo el disparo y todo lo que había ocurrido, produjo un gran impacto en ella que a pesar de que el golpe le causo la inconsciencia, su subconsciente se negaba a despertar, pues no quería enfrentar la realidad de las cosas, pero esto también era peligroso para su embarazo, pues no podía permanecer mucho tiempo dormida, como no tenia mucho tiempo había perdido liquido y corría el peligro de perder al bebe.

Fani por su parte estaba siendo intervenida en quirófano, la bala se había alojado en un costado, debían retirarla rápidamente Sus signos vitales eran débiles, los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas.

-Ji Hoo- dijo el abuelo en un susurro, había preguntado como iba la operación así que había decidido que era mejor decir la verdad a su nieto, para que estuviera preparado aunque para todos sea doloroso.

-¿Como esta abuelo?- Se levanto hacia donde estaba su abuelo y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Se va a salvar?, Dime que estará bien, por favor, ella no se puede ir- Ji Hoo cayo al suelo, sin poder soportar el dolor.

Todavía tenia en su mente la escena cuando entro a aquel lugar. _La vio allí en el suelo encima de Jae Kyung, se veía demacrada y estaba llena de sangre, él la tomo en sus brazos sin importar que se manchara de sangre, y corrió a la salida._ Si él no fuese echo eso, tal vez ella habría muerto en aquel lugar, pero ahí estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte en el quirófano, y pidiéndole a Dios que la salvara.

-Ella... -el abuelo bajo la mirada- Los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas. Realmente está muy mal, la bala esta alojada cerca del pulmón, cualquier movimiento en falso y podría perforarlo, tiene moretones en el cuerpo, dos costillas rotas y las demás magulladas, además la inflamación en su cerebro volvió..- no pudo continuar.

Ji Hoo entro en un estado de histeria, se había levantado diciendo que entraría al quirófano y la operaria el mismo, pero debía salvarla. Jun Pyo y Jon Joo se apresuraron a sostenerlo, pero él luchaba por soltarse, Woo Bin con lágrimas en los ojos se levanto para ayudarlos pues Ji Hoo era muy fuerte, mientras Yi Jeong por orden del abuelo buscaba a los enfermeros para que sedaran a su amigo, las chicas veían la escena entre lágrimas, Yoon Ah abrazaba a Jan Di que no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, Erick quien abrazaba a Claudia quería ayudar con Ji Hoo, pero era incapaz de dejarla sola, pues temía que ella se pusiera en ese estado. Claudia no paraba de llorar desde que supo lo ocurrido con su amiga, y ver a Ji Hoo de esa forma le rompía el corazón aun más.

Los enfermeros llegaron y en medio del forcejeo lograron sedar al Joven Doctor, a quien trasladaron a una habitación para que descansara. Todos aun trataban de procesar todo lo ocurrido, nunca habían visto al calmado y tranquilo Ji Hoo reaccionar de esa forma, todos retomaban sus lugares anteriores, mientras el abuelo iba a inspeccionar a su nieto, pero justo en ese momento salio el doctor y hablo.

-Presidente Yoon, amigos y familiares de la Doctora Fani, la operación fue un éxito, logramos retirar la bala sin dañar el pulmón, la inflamación ha bajado considerablemente y su pulso ha mejorado. Pero... -Todos habían levantado la cara alegres pero esa simple palabra le había dañado la alegría- Aun no está fuera de peligro, como le dije antes Presidente Yoon, ella está muy débil a aparte de todo lo que ya me habían dicho les faltó comentarme algo... -Erick y Claudia se levantaron tratando de callarlo pero era tarde- No me dijeron que ella tenia un problema del corazón, lo exámenes mostraron que había tenido un ataque cardíaco, eso nos limito mucho en la operación, por momentos pensamos que la perderíamos, esperemos que su corazón aguante. En estos momentos está siendo trasladada a la sala de observación, en dos horas si todo marcha bien la llevaremos a su habitación para monitorear su mejoría. Me retiro.

El Doctor se fue, pero todos los presentes observaban fijamente a los dos extranjeros que solo dijeron.

-No nos corresponde a nosotros decir motivos o porque ocurrió, solo le diremos que eso no ha afectado directamente la salud de Fani- dijo Erick.

-Claro ella ha tenido que cuidarse más, pero sus verdaderos males han sido los otros, además del psicologi...

-¡CLAUDIA!, Hay cosas que no debemos decir- dijo mirando a su esposa- Discúlpennos de verdad- tomo la mano de Claudia y se retiraron, dejando a todos los presentes más confundidos que nunca.

...

Habían pasado ocho horas cuando por fin despertó. Él se encontraba desubicado, no sabia donde estaba hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido y que había sido sedado, se levanto como pudo a pesar de que aun su cuerpo no respondía correctamente, y fue a la sala de espera, pero no vio a nadie. Asustado se apresuro a preguntar en la taquilla de información del piso, ya todo el sueño se había esfumado. Allí le dijeron que Fani estaba en la habitación 160, se apresuro a llegar, pero se detuvo en la puerta asustado. En ese instante escucho una curiosa conversación

-Debiste quedarte callada, ella no quiere que nadie sepa.

-Lo se, pero... no debimos ocultar su problema del corazón, aunque sea mínimo fue peligroso durante la operación. Yo como medico lo sabia, pero me mantuve callada por esa tonta promesa

-¿Tonta? ¿Crees que es tonta?, ¿no recuerdas todo lo que ella sufrió?, pues te lo recordare. Ella tiene ese problema del corazón gracias al desgraciado ese. ¿Crees que le fue fácil? No, por eso su corazón no lo soporto. ¿Olvidaste acaso, como ella sufría en las noches con aquellas pesadillas cuando lo volvió a ver? Por esa razón no quiere recordarlo, demasiado tiene con tener que llevar esa cargar, tener un cuerpo tan débil y sufrir a causa de los golpes que la vida le ha dado. ¿Piensas que no es fácil cargar con esa tonta promesa? Pues trata de soportar lo que ella lleva, si eres su amiga así como dices deberías entenderla- dijo Erick volteador para salir de la habitación, pero en la puerta lo vio. Ji Hoo los veía sin expresión alguna.

-¿Me pueden decir que es eso que le ocurrió a Fani?

 **Continuara...**

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **OHHHHHHHHHH... Hasta aquí el capitulo. Llore, de verdad llore, no me espere que ocurriera esto (De verdad, palabra de Panda), estaba planeando hacer este capitulo de una forma y mientras escribía fue tomando su propio ritmo y así quedo, tanto que mi Yo Lectora ha llorado a mares, con ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo por el cuello a la escritora.**

 **Lograron rescatar a las chicas, pero no tan sanas y salvas como creían, en el próximo capitulo sabrán que paso con los demás. Oh ¿que les pareció lo que descubrieron de Fani?, no piensen que es muy enrollada, pero su pasado no ha sido fácil, más adelante entenderán todo relacionado a ella, y no piensen que tengo una mente tan mala que le creo los peores escenario, solo son cosas que han sido necesarios o... No se como explicarlo ahora sin adelantar nada, pero les prometo que luego les explicare con calma. Jae Kyung sí, va a sufrir también, Woo Bin va aparecer también un poco más. Con respecto a Jun Pyo quise darle ese heroísmo de salirse del papel de ingenuo, todavía hay más...**

 **Gracias mil gracias por sus Comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi historia, y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi YO lectora y a MI. Jejeje.**

 **Con Cariño de la Panda Ani D.**

 ** _NOTA: La pequeña dedicatoria que escribiré en la parte de abajo es con respecto a una promesa, ustedes están posición de elegir si desean o no leerlo. Si no lo hacen no hay problema, y sí lo hacen solo no piensen que soy muy cursi, solo que a veces es necesario darle crédito a quien se lo merece._ **

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda...**_

 _ **Para mi querida Keisha, de su Panda.**_

 _ **Sera corta pero concisa... Primero quiero saludarte gratamente, esperando que estés bien. Segundo quiero decirte que Te Quiero muchísimo, eres mi Mejor Amiga, como una hermanita, a pesar de ser tan distintas y estar tan distanciadas, nuestra amistad es muy fuerte, siempre he contado contigo y tu conmigo así sera sin importar qué. Algún día seras la madrina de mi boda ("si eso llegase a pasar"). No me importa en lo más mínimo tu pasado, eres mi amiga y me importa es que estés bien. Tercero y ultimo (por ahora) Gracias... Gracias por ese empujo que me diste, la motivación y determinación para lanzarme al agua, me refiero a escribir. Gracias por aconsejarme y decirme que sí podía.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho. Dios te bendiga grandemente mi Keisha.**_


	11. Capitulo 9,1 - Pesadilla

**Esta es la otra parte del capitulo anterior, era uno pero debido a que era muy largo, decidí subirlo en dos partes y aquí esta. Como siempre Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece. A leer...**

 **Capitulo IX. I "Pesadilla"**

 **Las personas son esclavas de los demás. Por temor a actuar o**

 **enfrentar la realidad se vuelven incapaces de ver más allá  
**

 **de sus narices, por eso no son inmunes a los malentendidos**

 **causados por sus sentimientos sin expresar.**

-¿Me pueden decir que es eso que le ocurrió a Fani? - Ji Hoo estaba inquieto, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes

-Nada, lo que vez, ya esta mejor. ¿tu como te sientes?- dijo Erick restándole importancia.

-¿Nada? No mientas, escuche su conversación. Exijo que me digan que le ocurrió a mi Fani.

Erick y Claudia se vieron.

-Ji Hoo- dijo Claudia susurrando- Erick digamos la verdad, por lo menos a él. Si la ama tanto podrá entenderla.

-¡Claudia! No se te ocurra hacer eso. Lo prometiste- Dijo Erick pero al ver a Claudia determinada dijo- Muy bien, solo ten en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos, no te arrepientas. Yo me voy.- Erick salio de la habitación echando humo, furioso por la insensatez que pensaba hacer su esposa, cuando Fani se despertara no estaría contenta.

-¿Tu sí me dirás que ocurrió?

-Te lo diré, pero si de verdad amas a Fani entenderás y no deberás juzgarla. Además ella por ti y por tus amigos está en ese estado- señalando a Fani. Suspiro y dijo- Cuando Fani tenia catorce años era una niña muy ingenua, creía mucho en las personas, más de lo que lo hace ahora. En ese entonces estudiaba con una chica a la cual ayudaba constantemente y se consideraban "amigas" (En lo personal pienso que solo la usaba). Un día su amiga falto por cuestiones de salud, le mando a decir que la esperaba en su casa porque necesitaba un favor. Fani fue a visitarla, había ido en otras oportunidades para comer con la familia, así que era normal y ese día le llevo algunas medicinas. Al llegar el hermano de la chica le abrió la puerta y le dijo que ella estaba esperándola en su cuarto...- Claudia cerro los ojos, le costaba continuar, pero al fin dijo- al entrar no había nadie, ese chico la golpeo fuertemente y... y abuso de ella brutalmente, era un hombre de 22 años, imagínate una niña de 14 como sufrió, pero Fani no pudo aguantar y... sufrió un paro cardíaco Ese hombre al parecer llamo a su hermana, inventaron una historia, la llevaron a un ambulatorio cercano y se fueron. Cuando ella reaccionó la amenazaron que si llegaba a decir algo su familia la pagaría, Fani no sabia que ellos tenían familia con mala fama...- Claudia miro a su amiga, que estaba rodeada de tubos y aparatos.

-¿Ella fue violada?- Ji Hoo dijo en un susurro, no sabia que decir o que pensar a parte de querer abrazar a Fani.

-Sí y no solo eso, fue amenazada y tuvo que callar todo lo que le había sucedido. Erick sin embargo fue el único que lo supo, ella no había regresado esa noche y la busco, fue quien la trajo de regreso y consiguió que aquel hombre se alejara de ella. Años más tarde cuando vivíamos y estudiábamos juntas, nuestras vacaciones coincidieron justo con las de Erick, así que nos fuimos a Barcelona a la Feria de la Patrona del lugar. El segundo día decidimos ir a un concierto al aire libre y allí lo vimos a él, era el vocalista de la banda que subió al escenario, vio a Fani y le sonrió cínicamente, en cambio Fani, ella entro en un estado de shock. Yo no lo entendía pues no conocía la historia, pero vi que Erick trataba de calmar a Fani, y veía con odio a ese muchacho, ella se desmayo y la sacamos de allí. En el hotel ya ella estaba más tranquila y entre lágrimas y maldiciones me contaron la historia, yo prometí no decir nada- Claudia bajo la mirada apenada- luego de eso Fani no lograba dormir, tenía pesadillas una tras otras, tantas que Fani evitaba dormir para no tenerlas. Erick consiguió un permiso en la Marina para acompañarla y fue él quien logro darle la confianza y protección que necesitaba, luego ya no las tuvo más. Podría decirte que este es el mayor secreto de Fani, algo de lo que no está cómoda Te pido que no la juzgues, ella te ama sin importar tu pasado. Si la amas que no te importe el de ella.- Claudia esperaba que Ji Hoo dijera algo, pero no sucedió, se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego simplemente se fue corriendo. En ese momento Claudia se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

_000_

Cuatro días habían pasado y al fin abría los ojos, su esposo la abrazó mientras las lágrimas en ambos caían alegres de estar juntos.

-Bonita, al fin despiertas. Me tenias preocupado.

-Woo Bin- dijo y luego abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Donde esta...?

-Fani aun esta inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro y nuestro hijo también-dijo tocándole el vientre- Te extrañe tanto, los últimos días han sido una tortura.

-¿Cuatro días?- pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Que paso?

-Si Bonita, han dormido por cuatro días, pero todo esta bien ahora. Luego de lo que les ocurrió, Ji Hoo y yo las sacamos de allí. Mis hombres entraron y arremetieron contra aquellos tipos. Jun Pyo le disparo a ese tal Giovanni el jefe de aquella pandilla, pero no lo mató, solo lo dejo inconsciente, algunos de mis hombres se lo llevaron a mi padre y la familia se encargo...- dijo con un tono de rabia y vergüenza- Los hombres de Erick detuvieron a la mamá de Jun Pyo, él entrego las pruebas que la acusaban de la muerte de los padres de Ji Hoo, algunas estafas, fraudes y extorsiones que realizo, además de ser la autora intelectual del secuestro de ustedes. Ahora mismo está siendo trasladada a la Cárcel Nacional de máxima seguridad, con una condena de cincuenta años de prisión. Ya todo terminó, ahora están a salvo.- dijo besando la mano de su esposa.

-Amor ¿y los gemelos que nos cuidaron?

-Ellos están bien, el abuelo les consiguió un departamento y trabajo en la fundación, son excelentes chicos, han venido todos los días a verlas.- Woo Bin la observo un rato y dijo- Ya, mucha cháchara, debes descansar, no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces.

-¿Descansar? Woo Bin he dormido por cuatro días, he descansado lo suficiente, ahora lo que tengo es hambre. Quiero comer pollo horneado con kimchi, ensalada cesar y salsa agridulce, además de u8n helado grande de tres sabores y también Gogumas.- dijo sonriendo, Woo Bin solo abrió los ojos por aquel extraño antojo, pero luego sonrió gustoso de conseguir lo que fuera para su amada esposa.

_000_

Al día siguiente Claudia trataba de arreglar las cosas con su esposo, quien aunque le hablaba no le perdonaba lo que hizo, así que se quedaba en un hotel mientras ella estaba en la casa Yoon. Estaban en la habitación de Fani cuando escucharon un Gemido.

-Mmmm... Hola...- Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Fani?, Oh que felicidad, despertaste- decía Claudia contenta.

-Mi niña bienvenida de vuelta, nos has pegado un susto de muerte. ¿Como te sientes?- Pregunto el Marino.

-Bien, estoy viva- eso hizo a los esposos reír, Fani no cambiaría nunca su sarcasmo.- ¿Como están las chicas? ¿Los Gemelos? ¿Ji Hoo? ¿Que ocurrió?

Claudia le contó todo lo ocurrido con detalles, luego los tres reían normalmente hasta que Fani hizo un comentario.

-¿Saben? Mientras estaba inconsciente tuve un sueño raro. Soñé que había oscuridad pero oía a Claudia contarle a Ji Hoo el secreto de...- Hizo un gesto con la mano que no tenia el intravenoso, en señal de entendimiento- fue extraño quise abrir los ojos o decirte que no le dijeras, pero no pude y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Que ilógico ¿no creen?- Claudia se tenso vio a Erick pero el volteo la mirada molesto, ninguno hablo- ¿Que sucede? ¿Claudia?... Oh No, espera ¿no fue un sueño? Claudia... ¿de verdad se lo contaste a Ji Hoo? - pero ella no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza- ¿Como pudiste? ¡LO PROMETISTE! Solamente les pedí eso, no digan nada y lo hacen. Erick ¿como lo permitiste?

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ella no hizo caso, dijo que si el te amaba lo entendería, pero no nos ha hablado en estos cuatro días, y ni siquiera ha venido, eso no es haberlo entendido.- dijo Erick furioso.

-¿Ji Hoo no ha venido a verme? ¿Claudia que hiciste?- Fani comenzó a llorar, Claudia quiso acercarse pero Erick no se lo permitió Fani levanto la cara, se limpio el rostro y mirando a Claudia dijo- No le digan a nadie que desperté ¿OK?, ¿Eso sí puedes hacerlo?- esa pregunta destrozo a Claudia, le había fallado a su amiga y esa eran las consecuencias, ella no podía llevarle la contraria, así que solo asintió- Bien, por ahora váyanse, quisiera estar sola.

Claudia salio llorando de la habitación sin esperar a Erick necesitaba salir de allí. Erick iba a salir y luego se devolvió, Fani al notarlo dijo.

-Pedí que me dejaran sola ¿No escuchaste?

-¿Para escaparte cuando nos descuidáramos?- esto hizo que Fani abriera mucho los ojos- ¿Creíste que no lo sabría? Fani te conozco, crecimos juntos, ambos nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que hará o siente el otro. Desde que mi hermano murió nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, soy tu tío a no me engañas.

-Correcto, y ahora que lo sabes ¿que harás al respecto?

-Nada, apoyarte. Te ayude o no igual lo harás, así que no me queda más remedio que acompañarte, ve en el estado en el que estas, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Gracias Erick, no se que haría sin ti.

-No me agradezcas, sabes que siempre estaré contigo en todo. Primero siempre has estado tú, así como para ti siempre he sido yo. Y tranquila no le diré nada a Claudia todavía, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que no lo hizo por mal.

-Lo se, pero es solo que necesita entender que las promesas se deben cumplir sin importar qué. Ahora dime ¿Como saldré de aquí sin que nadie sepa?

-Hace dos días Claudia trajo un bolso con algunas cosas por si despertabas, primero debes cambiarte. Yo te sacare tranquila. Pero debes decirme que planes tienes para después

-Me iré a Venezuela, no puedo ver a Ji Hoo a la cara, no soportaría su rechazo. Ellos aquí tienen otra cultura con respecto a la pureza de la mujer en el matrimonio, él no me perdonara.- Dijo Fani mientras bajaba el rostro.

-Mi niña eso no fue tu culpa- Erick se acerco y la abrazo- si Ji Hoo no puede entender lo que ocurrió, simplemente no te merece- Fani comenzó a llorar- Vamos, te ayudo a vestirte. Te sacare de aquí con sumo cuidado, no debería pero no dejaría que te fueses sola. En Venezuela continuaras el tratamiento en una clínica, porque no dejare que recaigas más.

Luego que Fani estaba lista, Erick la saco con sumo cuidado, bajaron en el ascensor al estacionamiento y se fueron al hotel donde el se hospedaba, de allí conseguiría un boleto en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon para esa misma tarde luego vendría por Claudia, primero se aseguraría de que su sobrina sea tratada correctamente.

...

Ji Hoo había terminado su turno en la Clínica y se dirigía al cuarto de su amada. Esos días evitaba a Erick y a Claudia, no tenia cara con que verlos, se sentía avergonzado pues aquel día no sabia que decirle a Claudia así que solo se fue corriendo a su oficina a llorar por todo el dolor que había sufrido Fani en su pasado y ahora sufría por él. Luego de eso había hablado con las enfermeras para que no permitiera que nadie se quedara con ella, así él podría pasar toda la noche a su lado, con la esperanza de verla abrir sus ojos y regalarle una de esas sonrisas que solo ella poseía Y ahí estaba él, camino a pasar otra noche cuidando a su novia, pero al entrar la habitación estaba sola, cosa que lo inquieto, por inercia se acerco a la cama y vio una carta, tenia de remitente el nombre de Fani y estaba escrita con su letra.

 _ **Para mi Ji Hoo.**_

 _ **De: Fani Lamber**_

 _ **Mi Amor debes estar sorprendido de no verme allí, hoy desperté y estoy mucho mejor descuida. Discúlpame por irme sin despedirte pero... no podía verte a la cara, no después de lo que Claudia te dijo. Debes estar molesto y por esa razón evitabas a mi tío, a Claudia y no me visitabas, lo entiendo, pero yo no puedo cambiar mi pasado, seria imposible, no fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió, pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que ya paso. Por esa razón decidí irme, tu necesitas a alguien mejor que yo, no soy suficiente. Espero que algún día me perdones y logres entenderme. No te guardo ningún resentimiento, así que no te preocupes por mi. Debes avanzar así como yo también lo haré, no creas que me olvidare de ti, pero tratare de ser fuerte. Nunca quise vivir atada, pero lamentablemente me enamore, y seguiré atada a este amor aunque no pueda ser feliz. Aquel día decidí sacrificar nuestra o mi felicidad por salvar a otra persona, esta vez solo sera por salvarme a mi de tu rechazo, eso seria peor que cualquier veneno en mi cuerpo, pues estaría en mi corazón matándome lentamente, y no lo soportare.**_

 _ **Cuidate mucho, despídeme de todos. Siempre te Amaré.**_

 _ **Con mucho amor... Fani Lamber.**_

¿Que? Eso no podía estar pasando, Ji Hoo se repetía una y otra vez, ella... ella se fue. A él no le importaba su pasado en lo absoluto, le importaba era que ella estaba bien y lo amaba, pero no... por su idiotez ella se fue, todo se volvió un malentendido, pero él no la perdería, ella no se iría sin hablar con él, eso no. Busco su teléfono y marcó.

-Hey Bro, ¿que ocurre?

-Necesito que averigües rápidamente si Fani salio del país

-¿Fani?, pero ella...- iba a decir Woo Bin sorprendido.

-Sí, no preguntes luego te cuento. Llámame apenas tengas respuesta.

-Claro amigo, ya me pongo en eso.- Ji Hoo estaba angustiado, iba de camino a la oficina del abuelo, para hablar con él, pero en el camino se encontró a Claudia y le preguntó.

-¿Donde esta Fani?

-¿Fani?- pregunto incrédula, además de extrañada de que él le hablara- en su habitación, ¿donde más podría?- Ella recordó que no debía decir que Fani había despertado.

-Ella no está, me dejo una nota diciendo que se iba porque yo sabia la verdad. Claudia todo ha sido un malentendido. Yo no los evitaba porque estuviera molesto, sino por vergüenza porque aquel día huí sin explicación, pero no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer. Ahora ella se fue, me dejo porque cree que la odio.

-NO, no no...- decía una y otra vez, Claudia no lo creía, Erick y Fani se fueron sin decirle nada, claro se lo merecía ella había sido la traidora. En eso el teléfono de Ji Hoo sonó.

-Dime Woo Bin.

-Bro muy tarde. Fani se fue en el vuelo que salio hace dos horas. Lo siento mucho...- Ji Hoo ya no escuchaba, su teléfono había caído al suelo y el cayó llorando desconsoladamente. Se había ido, la había perdido.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Un capitulo corto pero con sentimientos encontrados. Ya todo se resolvió, la bruja al fin presa, eso me hizo muy feliz, pues pagara por todo el mal que causo. La mono esta muy bien y su embarazó también, pensé hacerla sufrir pero dije: Nooo, no soy tan mala.**

 **Ese fue el mayor y ultimo secreto de Fani, pero por un malentendido se fue, Ji Hoo esta lastimado porque fue a causa de su actitud, pero es necesario que él empiece a actuar por sí mismo, que reaccione y decida su futuro. Fani aunque se fue sigue delicada de salud y muy dolida. Claudia rompió su promesa, por su bien, pero lo hizo cosa que lastimo a Fani quien confiaba plenamente en ella. Erick por su parte no podía dejar sola a su sobrina, sin importar su esposa, pues ella tenia que aprender la lección, además ella sabia que Fani lo necesitaba, no estaba bien y necesitaba ser tratada rápidamente, pero si la obligaban a quedarse seria peor. No le adelantare nada, para dejarlas en suspenso... jejeje.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada y me hace feliz que sigan la historia. Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Nos leemos...**

 **PD: Mis queridos lectores sé que tal vez no es el mejor fanfic que hayan leído y que no es excelente mi escritura pero este fanfic sin fines de lucro lo hago con mucho cariño, son ideas locas que tengo y espero le agraden. Claro quiero pedirles que me ayuden a mejorar, me den sugerencias, criticas constructivas, opiniones, todo lo que quieran. Gracias por leer...**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	12. Capitulo 10 - Todos para uno

**Estuve perdida, si... Una semana en so-sobra, pues se que no nos gustan las excusas pero me siento con la responsabilidad de decirles el motivo de mi ausencia. Pues resulta que me tuve que inscribir en la universidad, es en otro estado y tuve que viajar, por lo cual no me lleve la lapto y estuve perdida hasta ayer que regrese a mi humilde casita. Así que no me vallan a lanzar tomates o no por ahora, y si lo hacen mejor dénmelos en una cesta y yo los utilizo para ensalada. Jejeje Ríanse. Pues como sabes Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, si fuera así, Ji Hoo fuera real y fuera mio. Sin más que decir (por ahora), empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO X "Todos para uno, uno para todos"**

 **La vida esta compuesta por decisiones,**

 **esas decisiones son la puerta a nuestro futuro.**

 **Pero ese futuro está basado en tu presente y tú presente**

 **lo tejes con tus decisiones. ¿Que decides?**

Verla en ese estado le partía el corazón, se arrepentía de aceptar su plan. Él, un hombre experimentado en las artes militares, con la inteligencia y confianza necesaria para derribar al enemigo fue incapaz de detener a su sobrina, y ahora ella sufría la consecuencia. Habían llegado al aeropuerto de Maiquetía a las 5.30am, ella trataba de aparentar tranquilidad pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa, estaba pálida. Iban caminando hacia la salida para conseguir un Taxi, pero a él se le cayeron unos papeles, al levantarse y mirar a su sobrina se horrorizo de lo que vio, podía ver al costado una mancha roja en su camisa, ¡Sangre! eso quería decir que la herida se había abierto y no espero mucho para verificarlo pues en ese instante Fani se desmayó. Ahora estaba allí, en la sala de espera de la clínica, mientras su sobrina era intervenida nuevamente. No debió ayudarla a escapar, ahora su sobrina se estaba muriendo y todo por su culpa.

-¡Erick!- subió la mirada al escuchar esa voz familiar.- ¿Como está mi niña?

-¡Cuñada!, que bueno que llegas. Aun no lo sabemos, la están interviniendo nuevamente.

-¿Nuevamente? ¿Porque? Dime que ocurrió...

Erick le contó toda la historia a la mamá de Fani, quien se mantenía inexpresiva ante los hechos. Pero cuando le dijo porqué ella había escapado en su boca se formo un mínima sonrisa.

-Mi niña le tiene miedo al amor, tal vez aquel chico solo no sabia que decir, ni como darle la cara a ustedes. Si es todo como me dices, se siente culpable y siente que él también la lastimo.

-Blanca no lo pensé así, tal vez tienes razón...-Dijo Erick pensativo y arrepentido, él había pensado lo peor de Ji Hoo y por esa razón Fani estaba mal.- Pero... Fani no quiere que él sepa donde esta.

-Erick mi niño, al fin tengo un yerno, quiero conocerlo y sé o mejor dicho estoy segura que si él la ama querrá estar aquí en estos momentos. Mi hija suele tomar malas decisiones cuando de "protección" se habla.- lo miro fijamente dando a entender que ella sabia lo ocurrido con su hija.

-Acaso tu...

-Si, si lo sé. Escuche una conversación que ambos tuvieron. Lo se desde que ocurrió, pero aunque me quemaba por dentro respete las decisiones de mi hija. Pero ahora no será así. Claudia solo quiso el bien para Fani, porque ella no podía seguir siendo esclava de su pasado. Claudia y... y el novio de Fani querrán estar aquí, así que ahora mismo vas y los llamas, yo llamare a la familia, necesitamos estar juntos y darle fuerza a Fani.

_000_

-Ji Hoo has pasado todo el día sin comer, no puedes estar así.

-Claudia tu no me entiendes, me dejó. Fani se fue lejos y me dejó ¿ahora que voy hacer? ¿Como la recupero?- Dijo Ji Hoo con los ojos hinchados, sentado en el jardín de su casa.

-Claro que te entiendo, a mi también me dejaron y no solo Fani, mi ESPOSO también- dijo enfatizando la palabra, algo que hizo a Ji Hoo mirarla con curiosidad- debes preguntarte porque estoy tan tranquila, ¿cierto?- él asintió- Pues si me duele, me duele mucho, pero los conozco, sé que Fani iba a intentar huir y Erick la ayudo antes de que ella se lastimara, no podía dejarla sola y yo tampoco lo haría Sé que el vendrá a buscarme luego de asegurarse que ella se encuentra bien, y querrá hablar contigo, dispuesto a conocer tu decisión de seguir con Fani o no, pero... -Hizo silencio, luego de unos segundos él pregunto.

-¿Pero?

-Pero aun no vendrá, y yo no puedo volver sola. Me costaría mucho.

-¿Porque dices que aun no vendrá?-Claudia lo miró fijamente y suspiró, debía entender que el joven doctor enfrenta algo fuera de su manejo y no pensaba con claridad.

-Estas perdiendo atributos pues eres doctor, deberías saberlo... Bueno no vendrá hasta que ella este mejor y eso no será pronto. Sabemos el estado en el que se encontraba, cuando se fue no había pasado mucho desde que había despertado, la herida aun no estaba del todo bien, es más aun tenia los puntos. Te podrás hacer la idea ahora ¿No?

-¡Tienes razón!- Dijo Ji Hoo poniéndose de pie, alarmado. Como había podido pasar eso por alto, ella debía estar grave. Pensando en el dolor de que ella lo fuese dejado, que no se le ocurrió que la podría perder para siempre y era por su salud.- Claudia arreglas tus cosas, nos vamos de inmediato a Venezuela...

En eso el abuelo sale apresurado de la casa pero antes de decir algo Ji Hoo se adelanta.

-Abuelo, iremos a buscar a Fani...-No pudo continuar al notar el rostro del abuelo- ¿Que ocurre?

-Es Fani. Erick me acaba de llamar, la están interviniendo, está muy grave. Dijo que si la amas fueras inmediatamente a Venezuela, por lo visto ya lo habías decidido. Claudia te dejó dicho esto: Case FL5, FFR. -Claudia asintió

-¿Que significa eso?- Pregunto Ji Hoo tratando de tener calma, pues no debía desmoronarse ahora.

-En la marina hay códigos, señas y palabras en casos especiales. Erick creo su propio Código especial en casos de emergencia para la familia, por lo cual todos manejamos ese lenguaje. Ahora ese mensaje significa lo siguiente: Caso Fani Lamber Grado 5 (o rojo, es el mayor que significa grado de gravedad), Fracción Familiar Reunida. En este caso necesitan que toda la familia se reúna por si es necesario una transfusión de sangre de algún donante. La familia Lamber y Braum es muy unida.- explico Claudia con paciencia, pero el abuelo y Ji Hoo se veían a la cara y no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, se daban cuenta que Woo Bin no era el único maníaco de la seguridad que existía, Erick lo igualaba en gran manera.- otra cosa, si Erick me dio ese código con usted- dijo refiriéndose al abuelo- es porque todos deben ir también, son parte de la familia ahora.

...

Acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, pero cuando se dirigían a la taquilla para comprar el boleto, se encontraron con sus amigos esperándolos

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Ji Hoo estaba atónito de verlos a todos allí- ¿Como supieron...?

-Pues llame a Claudia y nos contó todo- Respondió Jae Kyung.

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital?- pregunto Ji Hoo preocupado.

-Ayer le dieron de alta, y no quiso quedarse en casa, porque Fani cuido a las chicas y protegió a mi esposa.- Dijo Woo Bin.

-¿Como crees que dejaríamos a nuestros amigos solos, cuando más nos necesitan?- Dijo el alfarero sonriendo mientras abrazaba Ga Eul, quien asentía efusivamente.

-Somos los F4, una familia, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y nunca te dejare solo. Por cierto... El Gran Goo Jun Pyo vuelve al rescate, tengo mi avión esperando por nosotros, sera mucho más rápido

-Gran Goo Jun Pyo, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin y chicas...- Ji Hoo los miró a cada uno- Gracias por ser mi familia.

Aquellas palabras causo revuelo en los corazones de todos, tanto que se lanzaron a abrazar al joven doctor, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus rostros.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, Fani y su familia nos esperan.

Al subir al avión Ji Hoo, Claudia y el abuelo se llevaron otra sorpresa, esperándolos se encontraban los gemelos Jon Joo y Yoon Ah.

-¿Chicos?- logro articular el abuelo.

-Presidente Yoon, Sr. Yoon Ji Hoo y Dra. Claudia - saludaron en reverencia- Sabemos que no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, pero vinimos a apoyarlos. Gracias a Fani y a ustedes por fin tenemos una vida, tenemos una familia y amigos que se preocupan por nosotros- dijo Jon Joo mirando a todos.

-Por eso, cuando el Sr. Jun Pyo nos paso buscando, aceptamos sin dudar- Ji Hoo miró a Jun Pyo asombrado.

-No me mires así, Claudia dijo que toda la familia debe reunirse, así que reuní a toda la familia- Dijo el presidente de Shimwa sonrojado.

-No toda la familia, porque faltan las unnis. Solo la familia que Fani conoce, por ahora. Pues estoy segura que ella volverá y podrá conocer a toda la familia F4. -Dijo Jan Di tratando de animar a su mejor amigo. Por su parte Claudia lo único que pudo entender fue haber sido nombrada, de resto se sentía tan perdida como aguja en un pajal.

_000_

-Familia debemos ser fuertes por Fani- decía la mamá de Fani, quien estaba de pie mirando a su familia. En el hospital estaban los hermanos de Fani, dos chicas menores y uno mayor - No está toda la familia, pues como saben están cuidando de la abuela y luego por turnos vendrán, pero los que estamos conocemos la salud de Fani y que debemos hacer ¿cierto?- todos asintieron- Además debo informarles que vendrán otras personas que se añadirán a la familia.

-¿Como así mamá?- pregunto la mayor de las chicas.

-Pues el novio de Fani, su familia y amigos, entre ellos Claudia vendrán de Corea.

-¿FANI TIENE NOVIO?- dijeron los tres conmocionados.

La tarde paso entre explicaciones de Blanca y Erick a la familia, así llego la noche y al fin salio el doctor que operaba a Fani.

-¿Familiares de Fani Lamber?- todos se pusieron de pie- La operación salio excelente, pudimos detener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida, pero me temo que su reposo sera absoluto, ella no deberá levantarse de la cama por lo menos en quince días, podrá viajar luego de un mes, pero con suma atención medica, su cuerpo esta más débil de lo normal, es un milagro que aguantara la operación. Ahora se encuentra en observación, dentro de un rato la subirán a su habitación, pero no podrán entrar a verla, hasta que ella despierte por sí misma. Me retiro.

El medico se fue y la familia, se abrazaba dándole gracias a Dios. Fani había sobrevivido, estaba débil sí, pero seguía viva. Se dice que a las personas más fuertes, le vienen grandes pruebas, pero eso significa que las bendiciones que recibirán serán aun más grandes, y la Blanca sabia que su hija tendría las mayores bendiciones nunca vistas.

...

Era de mañana y Fani ya había abierto los ojos, pero no hablaba ni se movía, aquello preocupo a toda la familia en especial a Erick pues él había escuchado de los casos de personas en estado vegetal y temía que eso le pasara a su sobrina, así que le preguntó sin dudar al doctor.

-Descuiden ella no está en estado vegetal, en la madrugada el especialista la reviso, y llego a una conclusión: Fani se encuentra en un estado catatónico, me explico, ella no puede reaccionar o mejor dicho, no quiere reaccionar, sufrió una conmoción muy fuerte que le produjo un shock interno, su subconsciente no le permitirá reaccionar a menos que ella así lo decida, y quiera volver a la realidad. Simplemente ella esta en un estado de autodefensa correlativa.

-Pero ¿volverá con nosotros?- pregunto la pequeña hermana, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Si, solo si así lo decide. Ella necesita fuerza y motivación, así que les sugiero que la apoyen, ella los escuchara, saber que tiene personas que la quieren la motivara a levantarse. Me debo retirar pero les estaré informando cualquier mejoría- el medico salio y Blanca abrazo a sus hijas, mientras que Sebas el hermano mayor de Fani y Erick salieron de la habitación

-¿Que ocurrió para que ella este en ese estado?- Erick suspiro y lo vio fijamente.

-Supongo que tu sabes lo que le ocurrió a Fani hace mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?- Sebas asintió- pues Claudia... -Erick hizo una mueca de molestia y continuo- a mi esposa se le fue la lengua y le dijo todo a Ji Hoo, es decir, al novio de Fani. Por eso Fani decidió huir, ella piensa que él la rechazará, por eso no quiere verlo.

-Oh, pero ¿acaso él no esta en camino para acá?, supongo que es por que la quiere.- Dijo pensativo.

-Ciertamente, él viene de camino por que la ama, Claudia y yo malinterpretamos todo, él solo nos evitaba porque no sabia que decirnos, porque al enterarse solo se fue a llorar porque él se sentía culpable del estado de Fani que paso por daños anteriormente.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Él se lo contó a mi esposa, obviamente ella a mi, cuando me llamo del aeropuerto. Yo también me siento mal por venirme sin avisarle, pero no podía dejar sola a Fani, además seguía molesto con ella, no debía decirle nada.

-Difiero de ti...- dijo Sebas mirando fijamente la puerta de Fani.

-¿Porque?

-Pues Claudia actuó bien- Erick iba a hablar pero Sebas no lo dejo- déjame terminar... Fani no podía seguir escapando de su pasado, fijate lo oculto a la familia, pero mi mamá y yo lo sabemos. Ella no podía pretender tener una relación tranquila, si su pasado iba a alejarla de la persona que ama. Vez el chico la quiere y conoce todo lo que ella puede ofrecer y lo que no, ahora puede ser feliz.- aquello hizo que Erick se diera cuenta de que Claudia estaba en lo cierto, todo lo hizo por el bien de Fani.

-Aigooo... Sebas si que eres sabio. No entiendo como tu novia te engaño.

-Ja, dijo que era muy aburrido. Supongo que algún día llegará una chica que le guste alguien tan aburrido como yo- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y agregaba- y no pierdo la esperanza. Si Fani encontró a alguien que la quisiera tal cual es ella, pues entonces yo también la...

No pudo terminar, justo en ese momento llegaba un grupo de personas de apariencia asiática, pero su atención se fijo en una chica castaña, que iba acompañada de Claudia y otro chico muy parecido a ella.

-¡Chicos llegaron!- Erick grito emocionado, pero así mismo corrió a abrazar a su esposa, cuanto la extrañaba. Sebas se quedo atrás anonadado por el atractivo físico de todos, comprendió que ellos eran las personas de las que su mamá les había hablado, noto a las parejas y luego al chico que tenia los ojos hinchados y estaba acompañado de un anciano, en seguida supo que él era el novio de su hermana.

Al cabo de unos segundos en el que todos miraban al marino y a la doctora, Ji Hoo y Sebas sin querer tosieron al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Oh Cielos, déjenme presentarlos. Chicos él es mi sobrino, Sebas Lamber, el hermano mayor de Fani. Sebas ellos son nuestros amigos de Corea y él- dijo señalando a Ji Hoo- es el novio de Fani y su abuelo.

Cada uno se presentó, y por ultimo el novio con una reverencia y un apretón de manos. Hablaron unos minutos mientras los ponían al tanto pero Ji Hoo impaciente no espero a que le contaran todo, se disculpo para entrar pero Sebas lo detuvo, y le explico.

-Bueno cuñado, debes saber algo antes de entrar, Fani despertó sí, pero no reacciona- esto llamo la atención del joven doctor- Fani esta en un estado catatónico, eres medico y supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella no quiere volver a la realidad y en parte es tu culpa. Sé que sabes la verdad y te pido, que si amas a mi hermana (Obvio estas aquí por esa razón) no le reproches nada, háblale, solo tú podrás ayudarla a salir de allí, pues creo que es por el temor que tiene a tu rechazo que no quiere regresar.

-Voy a entrar- dijo mirando con afecto a su cuñado, toco la puerta y entró, dejo la puerta abierta porque sabia que todos iban detrás de él.

Ji Hoo entro a la habitación y miró a las tres mujeres que lloraban abrazadas, que al verlo se sonrojaron, se limpiaron las lágrimas en silencio y la mayor de las tres después de un rato hablo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quien es usted?

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Yoon Ji Hoo, está es mi familia- dijo mirando a sus acompañantes- Soy el Novio de Fani, y usted es?

-Oh, soy Blanca Braum de Lamber, soy la mamá de Fani- dijo estrechando su mano.- ¿Así que eres mi Yerno?, debo decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vimos uno. Pues eres bienvenido a nuestra familia solo si cuidas a mi niña.

-Señora le aseguro que eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, la amo, de verdad estoy enamorado de ella, por esa razón vine a buscarla. Y ahora que la conozco a usted quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a dar todo por Fani, es más quiero pedirle que me de la mano de ella en matrimonio, sé que no tenemos mucho conociéndonos pero ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, espero que de verdad me acepten, ella es quien me ha devuelto la vida, la sonrisa, las ganas de seguir adelante, si la pierdo me muero- Dijo mirando fijamente la cama donde estaba postrada su amada, quien tenia los ojos abiertos

-Por Favor, sean felices- dijo Blanca dándole un abrazo a Ji Hoo, quien sorprendido lo devolvió, pero le gusto, lo hizo sentir tranquilo, en casa, como si fuera su propia mamá quien lo abrazaba. Blanca se separó y le dio una palmada en el hombro, saludo a los presentes pero sin presentarse les pidió que la acompañaran afuera.

Ya afuera todos se presentaron, Ga Eul y Jan Di con ayuda de sus esposos, los gemelos sabían hablar español así que no lo necesitaron. Blanca y el abuelo conversaron un rato y luego él llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Chicos! Necesitamos hablar- todos le prestaron atención- La señora blanca y yo hemos hablado. Ji Hoo por lo visto quiere casarse con Fani, así que debemos apoyarlos. ¿Que les parece organizarles una fiesta de pedida de mano?

-Disculpe Señor, pero mi hermana aun no ha despertado ¿como están tan seguros? ¿no seria muy pronto? - dijo una de las hermanas de Fani.

-Mi niña, Fani despertará y para cuando eso suceda Ji Hoo no querrá separarse de ella, por eso nosotros organizaremos todo.- Dijo el abuelo calmadamente.

-Ok, cuenten con nosotros-dijeron los F4, mientras sus esposas asentían

-Con nosotros también- dijo Jon Joo dijo levantando la mano de Yoon Ah.

-Fani hizo mucho por nosotros, no la dejaremos sola- dijo ella clavando inconscientemente su mirada en Sebas.

Él quien la miraba fijamente también, volteo sonrojado y dijo- Claro que nosotros apoyaremos a nuestra hermana- dijo tomando por los hombros a sus hermanas morochas- Somos una familia después de todo ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna y tan arrebatadora como la de Yi Jeong. Yoon Ah no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa y encanto, algo ya se estaba cocinando entre ellos con solo mirarse.

_000_

En una habitación de aquella clínica, algo pasaba, algo que decidiría el futuro de una historia, algo que determinara si un amor continua o simplemente es el final.

¿Acaso cuando amas algo debes luchar o simplemente dejar que muera?, dos caminos, una decisión. Solo Ji Hoo tendrá la oportunidad de decidir.

 **Continuara...**

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí llego el capitulo. Que lindo es tener amigos así ¿no creen? Este capitulo es en Honor a esos amigos que están en las buenas y malas, esos que dejan todo varado por ti, mi total respeto. Así como mi Keisha querida, una amiga como ella cualquiera me la quiere quitar, pero no... Jajaja.**

 **En otro ámbito les cuento, con respecto a Fani, sé que se preguntaran ¿porque le ocurre eso, porque sufre o tiene tantos secretos? Entre otras cosas, pero la respuesta es esta: Fani es la combinación de varias protagonistas sobrevivientes. NO, no de ficción, totalmente reales. F Sufrió muchísimo a causa de una violación, no fue cualquiera, fue alguien que la atormento por muchos años; A nació siendo muy débil, enfermándose por todo y viviendo casi sin esperanza, alcanzó la cima de su dolor cuando nadie creía lo que ella sufría; N sin autoestima ninguna, oculta en una mascara de perfección, hundida en los libros, historias y secretos, también violada gracias a una amiga y por ultimo I, ella sufrió alejada de su padre, quien nunca le ofreció algún cariño, I era solitaria, hizo amigos y surgió, pero con un temor profundo a enamorarse, pues las veces que decidió tener una relación sufrió y termino con el corazón roto. Todas alcanzaron la victoria y siguen adelante, haciendo su vida felizmente. Ahí tienen dije que contaría algo de donde nació Fani, para que no piensen que todo lo que escribo es falso, No, les dije que quería que cada personaje se identificara con alguien, pues muchos de los caso de Fani son basados en hechos reales.**

 **Con el corazón en la mano debo decirles gracias, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, por el simple hecho de que sigan la historia.**

 **Medrano19: Gracias, gracias por siempre seguir la historia, y tenerla como una favorita. Solo son ocurrencias, pero me agrada que te gusten. Y sí, he leído tus historias y te animo a que las continúes, por tu culpa en muchos capítulos me quede sin uñitas en mis lindos deditos gracias a la intriga. Me encanta tu forma de escribir y expresarte, sigue adelante, éxitos y no dejes de leerme. Muy pronto vendré con una nueva historia y espero también te guste.**

 **Patricia Bustos: Mi querida Patricia gracias por ser tan fiel con la historia, a lo largo de ella he colocado algunas de tus sugerencias y lo seguiré haciendo pero todo a su tiempo, no creas que no te presto atención, claro que lo hago, es solo que cada capitulo tiene una secuencia y a medida que avance en su momento lo colocare. Claro que la haré larga, a esta historia le falta mucho mucho para finalizar, así que no te preocupes por eso, mínimo la quiero de 30 capítulos, mínimo Cuidate y sigue leyendo. Gracias.**

 **NuestroSecreto: Gracias por seguir la historia, y claro como sé que le gusta el personaje de Claudia ya hice que se arreglara con Erick, Fani aun no lo se, pero como dije, la amistad es algo que no se rompe. Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y que le siga gustando la historia.**

 **Gracia a todos lo que la leen, esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias que se llamará "Sí, ¿y la cereza del pastel?", tal vez lloraran, pero también reirán. Nos leemos.**

 **Con Cariño Panda Ani D.**


	13. Capitulo 11,1- Sí, ¿y la cereza?

**Como ya lo saben BBF no me pertenece. No los entretendré mucho, solo daré algunas pautas para este capitulo:**

 **-Escuchen el tema de Súper Héroe de Lunafly, para la parte de Ji Hoo y Fani en la habitación.**

 **-Para luego del hospital escuchen Lovely Day de You are Beautiful.**

 **-Para Jan Di y Jun Pyo escuchen Cappuccino de Kim Hyun Joong.**

 **-Y de ultimo escuchen para lo que resta Painful Love de Lee Min Ho.**

 **Capitulo XI "Sí, ¿y la cereza del pastel? Parte I"**

 **Nadie puede llenar el lugar de alguien en tu corazón,**

 **pero si puede hacerte sentir algo aun mayor.**

 **El destino no necesita que tu le digas que hacer,**

 **Dios ya sabe a quien en tu vida poner.**

Cuanto todos ya habían salido del cuarto Ji Hoo se sentó en la cama a mirar a su novia, quien aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos, no mostraba ningún signo de estar despierta. Se acerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla.

-Mi Fani, Perdóname por favor, estas en este estado por mi culpa- Ji Hoo apretaba su mano a la de Fani- Sé que no he sido en mejor novio, pero Te Amo. Sé que te he lastimado pero no fue intencionalmente Fani a mi no me importa tu pasado, Te Amo a ti por lo que eres, por la persona que llego a traer sonrisas a mi vida cambiando todo y llenando mi mundo gris de color. Fani mientras estabas inconsciente en Corea estuve al lado tuyo todas las noches, no era capaz de darle la cara a tu tío o a Claudia, pero no podía dejarte sola, por eso ordene que no permitieran que nadie se quedara contigo, así podía hacerlo yo.

Ji Hoo comenzó a llorar y en un arranque de locura se acerco a Fani y dijo en el oído

-Te Amo – Y así beso sus labios, puso una mano en la mejilla de Fani y se dio cuenta de algo... Estaba húmeda, al levantarse observo que de los ojos de Fani caían lágrimas, Ji Hoo volvió acercase y la beso.

Después de unos segundos los labios de Fani comenzaron a moverse, correspondiendo suavemente al beso de Ji Hoo. Fani cerro los ojos y Ji Hoo poco a poco se separó, lo había logrado, logro que ella reaccionara.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes muy bien que hago aquí, escuchaste todo lo que te dije- dijo él.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tu y yo terminamos.

-No, Corrección tú te fuiste, nunca me terminaste.

-Pues te termino, ya puedes irte- dijo ella abriendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No me iré, y no terminaremos. Ambos nos amamos.

-Yo no soy la indicada para ti, vez estoy sucia, nunca podremos estar juntos, fui una egoísta al aparentar una relación normal.- Fani no se daba cuenta que el hombre frente a ella lloraba, y seguía lanzando dagas que los lastimaban a ambos- Tu eres demasiado bueno para mi, yo estoy marcada...

-¡CALLATE!- Grito él- No quiero volver a escuchar nada de eso. Fani a mi no me importaría tener que esperar hasta que estés lista, me importa eres tú. Cuando supe que te habías ido quede deshecho, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, sin tu silueta en mi memoria, te has vuelto parte de mi historia. -Esto hizo sonreír a Fani- Si, es la letra de una canción. Fani date cuenta nuestra relación nunca fue normal, estabas molesta y te acabo hacer sonreír Mi amor seamos felices, si me dejas me muero y conste eres Doctora, en tus manos esta salvar esta pobre vida- Dijo Ji Hoo haciendo pucheros.

-No hagas eso... -dijo ella entre risas y lagrimas- Te Amo, solo... solo no quiero tu rechazo.

-Por Dios Fani, páralo allí, no te estoy rechazando, estoy como un bobo detrás de ti, viaje desde Corea, estoy haciendo tonterías para hacerte reír y ¿aun crees que te rechazo?, mi tontita Te Amo, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

Fani lo miro a los ojos y solo pudo asentir, eso hizo que Ji Hoo sonriera de absoluta felicidad y la abrazó fuertemente, ella dio un quejido de dolor y el apenado se aparto rápidamente

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad me desconcentras Fani.- la mencionada reía, pero de tanto en tanto se quejaba de dolor- Mejor no te hago reír, iré a decirle al medico que ya reaccionaste.- Ji Hoo se iba a ir pero Fani lo detuvo.

-No, no te vallas. No le digas nada a nadie, solo quedate conmigo ¿si?- él fingió estarlo meditando, cosa que hizo que ella volteara los ojos.

-Esta bien amor, pero... ¿donde me quedo?- Ella se movió un poco y le dio espacio en la cama, él lentamente se acomodo a su lado se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose uno a otro aunque rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

...

Él matrimonio Goo estaba inquieto, Ji Hoo aun no salia de la habitación de Fani, así que sin esperar decidieron entrar. Al abrir la puerta ambos se detuvieron mientras sonreían, Jun Pyo por inercia abrazó a Jan Di por la espalda. Los demás se levantaron extrañados de que la pareja no entrara, se acercaron a mirar y aquella escena los conmovió a todos, cosa que hizo que se abrazaran unos a otros. En la habitación Ji Hoo y Fani dormían abrazados con las piernas y brazos entrelazados, era una imagen muy bonita. Blanca y Claudia sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a fotografiarlos, pero Erick y Sebas incómodos de ver a su niña así, sacaron a todos y cerraron la puerta.

-Los Lamber si son aguafiestas- dijo Claudia haciendo un Mojin.- Sebas se ve que no sacaste nada de los Braum- dijo chocando las cinco con Blanca mientras empezaban a mostrarle las fotos al abuelo.

-Gracias a Dios que solo saque el apellido- dijo Sebas sonrojado, pues había notado que Yoon Ah se reía- ¿Soy muy gracioso?

-Me temo que sí, Jajaja. Lo siento, es que enojado te vez muy lindo...- Yoon Ah guardo silencio al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, y miro a su hermano quien se tapaba la boca aguantando la risa- Lo siento- dijo inclinándose efusivamente.

-Jajaja Yoon Ah, ¿como que quieres familiarizar con Fani?- Jon Joo no pudo aguantar más la risa, detrás los siguieron Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Erick, quienes reían al ver a Yoon Ah y Sebas rojos de vergüenza, En cambio Blanca se acerco a ella y dijo.

-Mi Niña ¿no te gustaría ser mi Yerna? Sebas sabe limpiar, cocinar, es inteligente, fiel y trabajador, hace caso y se deja pegar. ¿No te gustaría ser su novia?

-¡MAMÁ!- Sebas grito enojado. Los presentes no soportaron más, comenzaron a reír y a lanzar comentarios, menos una pareja que aun continuaba abrazados y poco a poco se iban alejando de todos.

-Ops- fue todo lo que dijo Jon Joo para comenzar a reír nuevamente.

-Bro, yo quiero uno así. ¿Mi amor no crees que necesitamos a alguien que nos cocine?- dijo Woo Bin a su esposa.

-Woo Bin no te adelantes, nosotros necesitamos alguien que limpie el museo- dijo Yi Jeong uniéndose al juego.

-Mi querido sobrino en la marina necesitamos a alguien que se deje pegar- dijo Erick tomando a Claudia por la cintura.

-Basta, me voy de aquí Idiotas- Sebas molesto se iba a retirar hasta que escucho a alguien decir...

-Yo... Yo necesito a alguien que me quiera... ¿Serias tu?- Dijo Yoon Ah tímidamente, todos los demás alegres de haber logrado que alguno diera el paso, se callaron y tomaron distancia, claro Jon Joo aun continuaba con un ataque de risa, y necesito la ayuda del abuelo para salir de allí.

-Tú... tu ¿que dijiste?- dijo Sebas acercándose a Yoon Ah.

-Que quiero a alguien que... que me quiera, ¿puedes ser tu?, oye no soy buena en esto, perdóname, me llamaste la atención desde que llegue. Quisiera conocerte mejor. - dijo ella en seco.

-Vaya los coreanos sí que son directos- Dijo Sebas sorprendido- Pues tu también me llamaste la atención, me gustaría conocerte más y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, tal vez puedo ser yo, claro si no te aburres de mi.

-Jajaja no lo creo.- dijo entre risas una sonrojada Yoon Ah.

_000_

Desde que habían visto la escena en el cuarto de Fani, ellos no se habían separado, esto había acalorado el ambiente entre ellos, tanto que se habían olvidado del mundo, poco a poco lograron escaparse de sus amigos y entraron en una habitación que estaba sola, él cerro la puerta pero no paso seguro y volteo a ver a su esposa quien lo miraba envuelta en lujuria.

-¿Crees que está bien que estemos aquí?

-Si esta bien o no, no me importa, lo que me importa es estar con mi esposa- dijo para arrebatar sus labios en un beso apasionado. El fuego fue aumentando y la ropa disminuyendo, poco a poco los envolvía en un aura de dulzura y pasión, poco a poco se hundió en ella, fusionándose en uno solo.

-Te Amo Geum Jan Di, nunca más me dejes. No soportaría perder a mi familia.

-Te Amo Goo Jun Pyo, nunca nos separaremos.

_000_

Como fieles amigos siempre buscando como pasar el rato, los cuatro buscaban a sus amigos, pues todos se habían dado cuenta lo distantes que estaban ellos, y claro como no fijarse en el momento en el que desaparecieron.

-Aquí deben estar- dijo Woo Bin emocionado- entraron por este pasillo solitario y solo hay dos puertas, la de limpieza y una habitación jajaja.

-Creo que es mala idea entrar- dijo Ga Eul asustada.

-Mi amor solo sera una pequeña travesura de amigos, nada malo pasara- dijo Yi Jeong animando a su esposa.

-Además Ga Eul a mi también me pica la curiosidad de saber que harán los tórtolos- dijo Jae Kyung quien abrazaba a su amiga, para que no se acobardara.

-Esta bien, pero si se molesta será su culpa.

Los demás asintieron y sacaron sus teléfonos Woo Bin se colocó frente a la puerta, agarro el pestillo y todos entraron de un solo golpe...

Los flashes aturdían a la pareja, que se tapaban avergonzados por se atrapados en el acto. Jun Pyo como caballero abrazaba a su esposa, evitando que fuese vista. Pasaron un minuto sin levantar la cabeza, hasta que escucharon algunas risas conocidas, pero de pronto se detuvieron. Jun Pyo levanto la mirada y tuvo que mantener la mente fría para no terminar en las revista como asesino de sus mejores amigos. Jan Di tímidamente quito la sabana que tapaba su cara y miro la sonrisa tímida de su mejor amiga y su unni, evito mirar a los chicos por la vergüenza y molestia que sentía en ese momento.

-Yi Jeong ¿cuanto crees que nos paguen por estas fotos?

-No lo se Woo Bin, mucho supongo. Muchos pagarían lo que fuera por tener fotos del Magnate numero uno de Corea y su esposa en pleno acto en la habitación de una clínica extranjera.- los amigos empezaron a reír sin cesar.

-¡YA! Se que se están divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero no es gracioso- dijo Jun Pyo tapando a su esposa.

-Cierto, no espere que ustedes hicieran algo tan malo como esto, estoy decepcionada. A ustedes no les gustaría que se metieran en su intimidad- dijo una muy ofendida Jan Di.

-Jan Di- Dijeron todos en susurro, al ver lo molesta que estaba Jan Di.

-Jan Di nada, no me interesan sus disculpas, esta fue la cereza del pastel. ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ Y COMANCE EL POSTRE!- Grito furiosa Jan Di- Jun Pyo Nos vamos a Corea de inmediato, Ji Hoo y Fani nos disculparan, pero esto fue inaudito.

Jun Pyo solo asintió y los chicos arrepentidos salieron de la habitación

-¿Lavandera de verdad nos iremos?- pregunto asustado Jun Pyo.

-Jajaja no Jun Pyo, ¿como crees que dejare a los chicos solos? Es que se lo merecían, ahora que estén arrepentidos. - Dijo Jan Di mientras se vestía- Además es tu culpa, dijiste que habías cerrado la puerta.

-Pero si la cerré- Jun Pyo hizo un mojin- entonces ahora nos toca actuar ¿no es así?

-Claro, no es como que si nunca lo hayamos hecho. Recuerdas cuando estábamos de viaje por Europa con Sumbae Yi Jeong y Ga Eul?

-Oh si, como olvidarlo. Yo me lleve todos los platos rotos.

 _Habían visitado varios países de Europa y justo ese dia estaban visitando el Big-ben de Londres, pero las chicas estaban cansadas, así que regresaron al apartamento._

 _Jun Pyo y Jan Di reposaban en la sala cuando apareció Yi Jeong y dijo._

 _-Oigan tórtolos, mi esposa y yo iremos a comprar todo para la cena, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?_

 _-Sumbae yo quiero unas Gogumas por favor._

 _-Yo quiero ranmen- dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa infantil._

 _-Vale, volveremos pronto- dijo Ga Eul tomando el brazo que el alfarero le ofrecía y salieron de la suite._

 _Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio hasta que Jan Di hablo._

 _-¿Amor no crees que deberíamos hacerle una broma a los chicos?_

 _-¿Una broma? Si, ¿que tienes en mente?_

 _-¿Que tal si les hacemos creer que peleamos? Anda, actuaremos como si tuviéramos una pelea de verdad, así veremos sus reacciones y a quien defienden._

 _-Oye lavandera de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas. Como dice el dicho, Las ideas son pulgas, que pican._

 _-Jajaja no Jun Pyo, dice es_ _Las ideas, como las pulgas, saltan de un hombre a otro. Pero no pican a todo el mundo. Jajaja nunca cambias._

 _-¿Era así?- Jun Pyo se rascaba la cabeza mientras Jan Di reía_

 _-Amor deberíamos ir practicando Sumbae y Ga Eul no tardaran en llegar._

 _La pareja llegaba muy acaramelada a la suite, el alfarero cargaba las bolsas mientras Ga Eul abría la puerta, entraron animados, pero el ambiente lo sentían extraño. Jan Di estaba "Llorando" y Jun Pyo estaba en la sala con una mejilla roja y con las manos en las rodillas._

 _-¿Que ocurre?- Yi Jeong fue el primero en hablar._

 _-Jan Di, ¿amiga porque lloras?_

 _-Por nada Ga Eul._

 _-¿Como que nada? Tu no eres de las que llora. Goo Jun Pyo ¿que le hiciste a mi amiga?_

 _-¿Yo? Ja por favor, yo no le he hecho nada, aquí la salvaje es ella- dijo el Presidente de Shimwa mientras tocaba su mejilla enrojecida._

 _-¿Salvaje? El animal eres tú, ¿como pudiste...- dijo Jan Di alzando su voz- engañarme de esa forma?_

 _-¿La engañaste? ¿Jun Pyo que le hiciste a Jan Di? Podrás ser mi amigo, mi hermano pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Jan Di._

 _-¿Te vas a poner de su lado? ¿no vez lo que me hizo? Estuve bien loco al casarme con alguien así.- dijo dándole la espalda a todos._

 _-¿Loco? La loca fui yo, en darle el sí a alguien tan basura como tú- dijo Jan Di histérica acercándose a Jun Pyo peligrosamente. Yi Jeong imaginando sus intenciones la sujeto por la cintura- Sumbae suéltame, le enseñare que no debe jugar conmigo._

 _-Geum Jan Di calmate. Jun Pyo no se que ocurrió, pero se que no eres así, tal vez todo es un malentendido, disculpate con tu esposa._

 _-No tengo porque disculparme, si hice lo que hice fue porque encontré en la calle, lo que en mi casa no me daban._

 _¡Splash!_

 _El golpe que recibió no fue de Jan Di, si no de una furiosa Ga Eul._

 _-¿Que te pasa, estas loca?_

 _-DESGRACIADO NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE JUGARAS CON MI AMIGA._

 _-Ga Eul no pierdas el tiempo. Jun Pyo como te arrepientes de todo pues quiero el divorcio- dijo Jan Di soltándose del agarre de Yi Jeong y dirigiéndose a su habitación._

 _-Jun Pyo no te reconozco me has decepcionado.- dijo el alfarero sujetando a su esposa, quien tenia intenciones de golpear nuevamente a Jun Pyo._

 _-¿O sea la prefieres a ella que a mi?_

 _-Sí y pensé que tu también lo harías Si no la querías la fueses dejado ser feliz con Ji Hoo._

 _-Esto es el colmo. Además ella no me va a dejar a mi, al gran Goo Jun Pyo nadie lo deja.- dijo aguantando la risa y dirigiéndose a la habitación, entro y cerro con llave la puerta, tan rápido que a los chicos no le dio tiempo de llegar._

 _Luego de unos segundos en silencio del cuarto comenzaron a escucharse gritos y golpes, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se vieron horrorizados, intentaron abrir la puerta pero tenia el seguro puesto, cada vez más aumentaban los sonidos de cosas romperse y ambos tenían miedo de que alguno saliera lastimado, pero de repente no se escucho nada más, aumentando la desesperación de la pareja. Yi Jeong alterado comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que de un golpe logro tumbarla._

 _Cual fue la sorpresa, que al entrar vieron a Jun Pyo y a Jan Di abrazados en la cama, con amplias sonrisas triunfantes._

 _-¿Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando?- dijo enfurecida Ga Eul, Yi Jeong quien también estaba molesto no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su esposa, porque no era típico de ella hablar así._

 _-Oh chicos solo era una pequeña broma.- dijo Jan Di inocentemente, conteniendo las ganas de reírse de la expresión que tenia su mejor amiga._

 _-Ustedes están locos- dijo saliendo de la habitación, seguida de su anonadado esposo, en cambio el matrimonio Goo no aguanto más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras se apresuraban a ir a la sala detrás de sus amigos._

 _-No tenían oficio ¿cierto?- dijo Yi Jeong comenzando a reír también, para después de un momento su Ga Eul los igualara._

 _-Jun Pyo ya te estaba comenzando a odiar. - dijo Ga Eul entre risas._

 _-Jajaja lo imagino. Yi Jeong no hagas molestar a tu esposa, de verdad pega fuerte. Pero que sorpresa es saber que no estabas de mi lado. Wow lavandera mis amigos son más fieles a ti, que a mi.- dijo Jun Pyo fingiendo estar dolido._

 _-Mi amor no estés celoso, sabes que todos te amamos._

Solo recordarlo lo hizo sonreír, esas locuras que había hecho con su esposa... pero algo le vino a la mente.

-Jan Di, no debemos hacerle eso a los chicos.

-¿Porque? Ellos se pasaron.

-Nosotros también le jugamos una broma "inocente" a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul en el pasado, debemos ponernos en su lugar ahora.

-OMO, tienes razón- dijo en tono de vergüenza- Vamos a arreglar todo con ellos.

Después de mucho hablar y risas, todo quedo aclarado entre los amigos. En ese momento es cuando te das cuenta del valor de la amistad, a pesar de las bromas y fallas, un amigo siempre te perdonara.

_000_

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Fani despertó Ji Hoo no se separaba de ella. Los F4 y sus esposas se quedaban en casa de Erick, mientras que los Gemelos y el Abuelo Yoon se quedaban en casa de Blanca, cada uno por su parte ayudaba en los preparativos para el compromiso de los chicos, aunque los interesados ellos no supieran nada. Fani se recuperaba rápidamente ya había llegado el día de ser dada de alta bajo reposo absoluto y cuidado continuo de un doctor, en este caso Ji Hoo y Claudia quienes se habían comprometido de cuidar la salud de Fani.

Todo iba marchando según lo acordado, en la clínica Ji Hoo, el abuelo y Blanca acompañaban a Fani. Ji Hoo llevaba la silla de ruedas de Fani, pero iba todo muy silencioso, hasta que Blanca hablo.

-Fani mi niña ¿Porque tan callada?- Ji Hoo bajo la mirada atento pues bien sabia lo que le preocupaba a Fani que claro, no estaba muy lejos de preocuparle a él.

-Mmm ¿será porque mis amigos, tío y hermanos no han venido desde hace una semana? o... ¿que todos han actuado extraño? Ni Ji Hoo ni yo somos bobos, nos damos cuenta de las cosas, y sabemos que algo extraño está pasando. - dijo Fani molesta- además no se porque me tienen que llevar en esta silla de ruedas, puedo caminar.

-Hahaha Fani todos somos mayores de edad, decidimos que hacer y que no, no tenemos que darte explicaciones. Si no han podido venir por alguna razón será ¿no crees?- dijo Blanca entre risas, mientras esperaban el ascensor- Además estas en esa silla de ruedas porqué, por tu imprudencia quedaste débil, y es parte de tu reposo absoluto, solo sera una semana.

-¿Que? ¿Debo durar una semana en esto? Soy doctora y sé perfectamente que puedo caminar ¿Ji Hoo porque no me habías dicho nada, no eres mi medico personal?

-Fani me entere hace poco, cuando el doctor me dio a firmar los papeles del permiso, cuando entre en tu habitación ya estabas en la silla de ruedas y salimos, lo siento.

-Esta bien mi amor, pareceré una lisiada con penitencia, si contara cada cosa que me ocultan... Estaría mas loca que rata de alcantarilla, pero todo bien.

-Fani no exageres, tu y tus cosas, siempre tienes que decir alguna tontería Todo lo sacaste de tu padre- Ese ultimo comentario se le escapo sin querer y ambas bajaron la mirada con melancolía, Ji Hoo y el abuelo solo se asintieron en comprensión

-Mamá no estemos triste, además papá estaría muy molesto de verme así, aunque lo único que haría es decir algún comentario sarcástico- dijo tratando de animarse, aunque sus ojos estaban aguados.

-¿Aun recuerdas eso? Estabas tan chiquita. Recuerdo que él te agarraba la mano y caminaba todo el pasillo de la casa, diciendo que así te llevaría al altar, tu solo decías que te casarías con papá.- dijo mirando el techo del ascensor que acababa de llegar.

-No sabia esa historia- dijo con las lágrimas ya brotando.

-Fani querida, sé que tu papá estaría orgulloso de ti.- dijo el abuelo tomando su mano, Ji Hoo se mantenía en silencio y con la cara baja, cosa que llamo la atención de Blanca, quien imprudentemente dijo.

-Jin Hu ¿y como son tus padres? ¿Cuando los conoceremos?- Fani y el abuelo rápidamente miraron a Blanca, Ji Hoo solo continuo en silencio y sin levantar el rostro, Fani pudo notar las lágrimas caer, y miró al abuelo, quien solo asintió

-Mamá... Los padres de JI HOO murieron en un accidente cuando él era niño- Fani hablo, porque sabia que era difícil para su novio. Blanca se llevo la mano a la boca, apenada.

-Oh lo siento mucho de verdad... no quise...

-Descuide, usted no lo sabia. -dijo Ji Hoo.

-Hijo- Blanca se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que le llego al corazón a Ji Hoo, un abrazo que lo hizo llorar como un niño pequeño. El abuelo abrazó a Fani y luego de un rato se dirigieron todos con una sonrisa al carro.

_000_

-Wow Jun Pyo me sorprendes, quien imaginaria que se te ocurrieran estas cosas- decía Jae Kyung quien tenia las manos llenas de pintura.

-Callate mono, por lo menos tuve una buena idea, no como tú que querías llevarlos a un bar.

-¡Hey Bro! No te pases, Mi esposa solo dio una sugerencia. - dijo Woo Bin defendiendo a Jae Kyung.

-Pues mala la sugerencia, por si se les olvido Fani acaba de salir de un estado de gravedad, tiene que guardar absoluto reposo y no puede ir a esos lugares. Mi idea fue mejor, por algo soy el gran Goo Jun Pyo.

-¡JUN PYO YA¡- todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Jan Di, quien en esos días había estado de un humor horrible- Ustedes también, cálmense Apurense y terminen, que Jon Joo necesita ayuda en la entrada, Yi Jeong tuvo que llevar a Ga Eul a descansar, pues se mareo.

-Ustedes también deberían descansar- dijo Jun Pyo refiriéndose a las dos embarazadas.

-Right, Jun Pyo tiene razón, vallan a descansar un rato- Jan Di y Jae Kyung se miraron y luego la mayor dijo.

-Ni sueñen que dejaremos todo esto en sus manos, no queremos que en vez de una fiesta de compromiso, esto termine como un evento multinacional.

-Unni tiene razón, además estamos bien, hemos descansado lo suficiente Así que a trabajar, vallan a preparar todo en la entrada, no queremos que nada se salga de nuestras manos.

...

El carro llego a la mansion Yoon, Ji Hoo bajo a Fani y la coloco en la silla de ruedas. Todos entraban alegres, hasta que en la sala Fani no pudo hablar.

Continuara...

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, tarde mucho, lo siento, es que sin internet no era mucho que podía hacer. Pero les traje el capitulo, lo subiré en dos partes pues quedo muy largo, pero espero les guste. Si preguntan donde estoy conectada, pues agarrando el WiFi de una casa Buajajaja que mala soy.**

 **En lo personal ame este capitulo, me reí haciéndolo y releyéndolo Aclaro poco a poco haré segmentos dedicados a las parejas y sus recuerdos, así como el de Jun Pyo y Jan Di que de verdad me divertí En relación a Yoon Ah y Sebas, pensé que harían linda pareja y pronto conocerán a la ex de la que hable, Jon Joo tal vez le consiga una novia, quien sabe si una de las morochas, no se, díganme si les agradaría Llore por lo sucedido con el papá de Fani, y me dolió ver tan triste a Ji Hoo, pero en Blanca él encontrara alguien que se asemejara a su madre. Además espero les hayan gustado las canciones que les recomendé.**

 **En general espero les haya gustado y esperen la continuación de este capitulo, allí verán lo que ocurrirá en la fiesta de compromiso y el regreso a Corea, a esta historia aun le queda mucho por venir, así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **En respuesta a sus comentarios...**

 **Medrano10: Jejeje la idea es esa, así esperaras el otro capitulo. Gracias por siempre apoyarme.**

 **NuestroSecreto: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, aquí les recomendé varios temas y espero te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Patricia Bustos: Gracias siempre por tu apoyo, y seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo. Todo con calma, aquí te coloque algo de Jan Di y Jun Pyo que me lo habías pedido antes. Poco a poco seguiré usando tus sugerencias, Mil gracias.**

 **AlejandraDoraman: Ohh Gracias de verdad, me alegro que te este gustado y espero sigas leyendo. Aun hay mucho que escribir, así que síguela y te seguirá sorprendiendo. Espero este capitulo también les guste a todas.**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	14. Capitulo 12 - Si, ¿y la cereza? 2

**Estuve súper Perdida, lo siento. Luego daré explicaciones, primero a leer. Boys Before Flower no me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo XII "Sí, ¿y la cereza del pastel? Parte II"**

 **Somos capaces de amar, lo que llegamos a conocer,**

 **pero si no conocemos la felicidad ¿como la amamos?**

 **Es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices, ¿sabes porque?**

 **Por que nos amamos.**

 **(Hoy y Siempre)**

 _El carro llego a la casa de Blanca, Ji Hoo bajo a Fani y la coloco en la silla de ruedas. Todos entraban alegres, hasta que en la sala Fani no pudo hablar._

...

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- gritaron todos los presentes.

Fani estaba sin habla, sabia que su familia y amigos tramaban algo, pero... ¿una fiesta? Nunca lo imagino, pero estaba feliz, allí estaban sus amigas y compañeras, estaba su familia.

-Fani ¿no piensas decir nada?- Blanca se estaba preocupando pues Fani solo los observaba en silencio. Ji Hoo toco su hombro y ella sonrió.

-Gra... Gracias, estoy feliz. Creo saber de quien fue la idea- dijo mirando a Claudia que llegaba sonriente del brazo de Erick.- Siento que está bienvenida no es solo para mi ¿o me equivoco?

-El Ratón como siempre tan perspicaz- se acercó una anciana tan blanca como la nieve, con el cabello largo y rasgos como los de Fani- ¿acaso no saludas a tu abuela?

-Abu... ¡ABUELA!- Grito Fani parándose de la silla de ruedas y abalanzándose sobre su abuela- Te extrañe- Un reencuentro que conmovió a todos. Pasas tanto tiempo sin ver a la persona que más quieres, que no existen palabras para expresarlo, justo eso le ocurría a Fani, su abuela, quien la había cuidado cuando su madre estuvo hospitalizada, con quien vivió por más tiempo y le dio la educación que poseía, esa mujer que cuido a cada uno de sus hermanos, primos y tíos. Una mujer luchadora que a pesar de haber enterrado a dos de sus hijos y a un nieto, seguía firme cuidando y velando por su familia. A parte de Blanca, ella era su otra madre. - Me hacías falta.

-Tu también niña traviesa y desobediente- dijo la abuela dándole un pellizco a Fani, quien se quejo notablemente.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- dijo ofendida, pero con una nota de diversión

-¿Porque? Niña eres doctora, te ordenaron mantenerte en esa silla y mira como desobedeces- Fani iba a protestar pero ella no la dejó- Sin peros, ¿no te basto el susto que nos diste? Creímos que te perdíamos, todos hemos estado tan preocupados- Fani observo a su familia bajar la cabeza- Parece que te gusta hacernos pasar un mal rato. ¿Cuando aprenderás que no eres de hierro ni tampoco un super héroe? ¿acaso no aprendiste con lo que paso a los cuatro años? Y no me digas que estabas pequeña, porque sé que te acuerdas perfectamente.

 _Erick y Fani jugaban en el porche de la casa de Erick, era muy grande para unos niños de cuatro y Seis años mientras que tres pares de ojos los veían muy contentos la escena. Fani era un poco mas alta que Erick en ese momento, algo asombroso para su edad, así que se creía la mayor. Ambos niños corrían y se escondían, Erick amaba ver sonreír a su sobrina, la comparaba continuamente con las flores y cada vez que se detenía a ver una corría a donde los mayores y decía:_

 _-Hermano, Hermano._

 _-Dime Erick, ¿que ocurre?- Pregunto Fernando un hombre alto, moreno claro, ojos achinados color ámbar y con una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier glaciar.- ¿Que traes allí?- miro sus pequeñas manos._

 _-Hermano tengo una flor, mira se parece mucho a la pequeña Fani- Erick sonreía de oreja a oreja- Abuelita- dijo mirando a Laura la mujer que estaba con ellos, el pequeño a pesar de ser su hijo se había acostumbrado (gracias a Fani) a llamarla abuela, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, pues todos hasta Erick y Fani sabían que ella era su Madre- ¿como se llama esta flor? ¿La puedo llamar Fani?_

 _-Mi pequeño esa flor se llama Geranio, no puedes llamarla Fani- Decía la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Erick miraba a su Mamá y a la flor con los ojitos brillosos- Abuelita ¿no hay ninguna flor con el nombre de Fani? - ella negó con la cabeza divertida por las ocurrencias del niño- pero..._

 _-Erick, mira la pequeña te esta buscando- dijo Alex un adolescente de 15años, alto para su edad, era la misma cara de Fani, pues tenia sus mismos rasgos, tenia el cabello negro un poco largo y usaba lentes. Alex era sobrino de Erick, hijo del Tío mayor de Fani, quien tenia un año de fallecido._

 _-Ashe- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿porque no puedo llamar una flor con el nombre de Fani?_

 _-Jajaja ven aquí Erick- dijo sentándolo en su regazo- ¿como es que este pequeñito es mi Tío?- dijo mirando a su abuela y Tío, quienes solo sonrieron- Erick te diré un secreto... ¿Sabes porque no puedes llamar una flor con el nombre de ella?- el pequeño negó con la cabeza- Bueno, porque sí hay una flor con ese nombre, una que tienes que cuidar todos los días por el resto de tu vida, la más hermosa de todas y que además tienes que querer. En el transcurso de la vida ambos cambiaran pero nunca la dejaras sola, estarás en sus triunfos y derrotas, además...- Alex no pudo terminar de hablar._

 _-Ashe ¿donde esta esa flor?- dijo Erick soltándose mientras miraba a los lados- tengo que mostrársela a la pequeña Fani._

 _-Jajaja Erick la flor de la que Alex habla es esa- dijo Fernando señalando a su pequeña niña quien jugaba con una pelota- esa es nuestra pequeña flor, así que prométenos algo, ¿la vas a cuidar siempre?_

 _Erick asintió y sonrió genuinamente al entender que su sobrina era su flor, por supuesto que la cuidaría. Salio corriendo hacia Fani y la abrazo fuertemente, ella soltando la pelota extrañada.- Te quiero Fani._

 _-Yo también te quiero Eli, te quiero mucho y te voy a cuidar- dijo Fani con un pequeño puño arriba._

 _Ambos se separaron sonriendo, hasta que Erick se dio cuenta que la pelota se había caído en la calle, el felizmente camino para recogerla. Fani volteo y vio que venia un carro hacia él, a pesar de ser una pequeña niña, recordó sus ultimas palabras y corrió.. corrió y empujo a su pequeño tío, ella recibiendo el impacto, ella colocándose en su lugar... lo cuido. Fernando asustado corrió a levantar el pequeño cuerpo golpeado de su niña mientras yacía inconsciente en el piso, Laura y Alex trataban de separar a Erick quien llorando se aferraba a Fani._

 _-FANI. FANI ABRE LOS OJOS. FLOR, PEQUEÑA FANI ¿PORQUE NO ME HABLAS?- Gritaba Erick- Mamá ¿porque Fani no despierta? Hermano no te la lleves- dijo cuando Fernando la levantaba para llevarla al hospital, pero Erick se aferro a su pequeña mano ensangrentada. Fani abrió con delicadeza sus ojitos, apretó la manito de su Tío y dijo._

 _-Eli es... estas bien. Te quiero... mucho- y cerro sus ojos nuevamente con una sonrisa._

 _-¡FANI!- Se escucho el grito de Fernando._

Erick no pudo evitar recordar esto y se soltó de Claudia dirigiéndose a su sobrina.

-Abuela ya, no recordemos cosas dolorosas por favor. Mira debes conocer al novio de Fani, es muy peculiar- sonreía de oreja a oreja- FAMILIA- alzo su voz atrayendo las miradas de todos- Les presento al nuevo miembro de la familia, Yoon Ji Hoo el novio de Fani.

_000_

La fiesta paso de lo mejor, sin inconveniente alguno, a parte del pequeño problema entre Ji Hoo, Sebas y Erick. Tío y Sobrino estaban muy celosos del joven medico, pues Fani no lo quería soltar y ambos lo arrastraron lejos de ella, obviamente ninguno se espero que Fani se molestara, hasta el extremo de amenazarlos.

Luego de la pelea Ji Hoo estaba sentado observando a la familia de Fani rodearla mientras bromeaban entre ellos.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Escucho la delicada voz a un lado de él.

-Si claro, es su casa Ajunma- Ji Hoo se levanto caballerosamente hasta que ella se sentó

-Gracias, pero también es tuya, eres el novio de mi nieta. Ahora eres familia, no se lo que significa eso, pero puedes llamarme Abuela- ella noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el joven asintió dulcemente- ¿Por qué te gusta mi nieta?

-Claro Aju... Abuela... Me gusta por como es ella, por quien es, por animar mi vida con una sonrisa cuando creí que ya no tenia por que ser feliz. Ella me trajo felicidad, amor, me ayudo a sanar mis heridas y quiero cuidarla, no... usted creerá que exagero, pero... pero no seria capaz de vivir sin tenerla a mi lado. Cuando me entere que ella se había ido, mi vida se desmorono. Sentí que todo se derrumbaba, que perdía algo valioso para mi, me recordó a la muerte de mis padres y le aseguro que es algo que no deseo pasar nuevamente.

-Lo se, Blanca mi yerna me hablo un poco, lo siento. Pero algo debo decirte y se que Blanca no lo hará y mucho menos Sebas. Fani no a tenido una vida fácil, como sabes su salud no es muy buena, aun de bebé siempre era ella la que enfermaba o se lastimaba. Cuando tenia 4 años ocurrió su primer accidente por salvar a Erick, eso la afecto en gran manera, pues solo era una pequeña niña.

Fernando Mi hijo y padre de ellos era un excelente hombre, amoroso y con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Fani. Ella era su adoración, era la razón de su vida, tenia a Sebas y lo amaba claro está, pero Fani era la consentida de todos, eso era inevitable, no solo por su salud, sino por la felicidad que otorga a la familia. A los años las gemelas tenían ya pocos meses de nacidas, Fernando le había prometido a Fani llevarla a pasear, pues con las cosas de las bebes y el trabajo no había podido, ese dia Alex mi nieto había ido con ellos, Fani no quiso ir muy lejos pues no quería estar lejos de sus hermanas, ella decía que ella seria su escudo protector así como lo es de la familia. Iban al zoológico que quedaba a solo 2 horas de aquí, en la vía tuvieron un accidente. En la carretera hubo una colisión, había comenzado a llover y la autopista estaba húmeda, el carro no logro frenar a tiempo, Alex se abalanzo sobre Fani para cubrirla y mi hijo sobre ellos, pero...- hizo una pausa y respiro profundo- el impacto fue muy fuerte, a los paramédico le resulto muy difícil lograr sacarlos de los resto de la camioneta y la imagen era realmente impactante como mi hijo los protegió a ambos y Alex a ella.

Fernando... murió cuando lograron subirlo a la camilla, sus ultimas palabras fueron los nombres de sus hijos, y un gracias a Dios. Alex llego consiente al hospital cercano, le dijo al paramédico en la ambulancia que le dijera a Fani que la amaba demasiado y que lo perdonara por dejarla sola, pero tenia que encontrarse con su Papá y Tío, al cruzar las puertas de la emergencia... Murió. Fani en cambio llego grave, realmente grave, no creían que se salvara, y cuando logro despertar, una enfermera imprudente le dijo que ellos habían muerto, la niña no aguantó y cayo en coma, seis meses de sufrimiento. Una niña de doce años con el cuerpo lesionado, perdió a dos personas valiosas para ella y ni siquiera pudo estar en su funeral o verlos por ultima vez, los médicos quisieron desconectarla- Ji Hoo abrió sus ojos asombrados, aunque ya estaban siendo forzados por evitar las lagrimas- fueron días realmente difíciles para todos, cuanto necesitamos la sonrisa de ella, esa que nos animaba a pesar de las pruebas. Cuando por fin despertó, todo fue emocionalmente peor, ella creía que había tenido una pesadilla, y pensaba que en cualquier momento su papá y Alex aparecerían a consentirla, para evitar que ella recayera le dimos la razón, pero lo que no sabíamos era que ella siempre lo supo, ella nos estaba tratando de tranquilizar, a pesar de estar sufriendo por dentro. Fani es una muchacha fuerte, a pesar de todas las situaciones en las que ha estado, las ha superado, por lo menos las físicas, ella sabe sobrellevar sus dolores, pero... los emocionales no, ella está guardándolo todo y eso no es bueno, todos tenemos un limite.

-Pienso igual que usted, es doloroso y nunca pensé que ella pasara todo eso, aunque sin conocerla cualquiera creyera que es mentira y que solo es parte de la trama de una novela, pero es real. El universo tan grande y los dos de distintos continentes nos encontramos justo cuando lo necesitábamos, pasamos por mucho pero... le prometo que la cuidare con mi vida. Mi vida a pesar de no ser difícil, emocionalmente fue compleja, el mundo es una Caja de Pandora, pero nosotros somos depósitos de sentimientos, malos y buenos, depende del momento es que obramos con ellos, ¿reciclar sentimientos malos? Somos expertos, pero los buenos los desechamos. Yo, la amare porque ella saco todos esos malos sentimientos, ella me devolvió las ganas de avanzar. ¿Quien pensaría que el final de mi hilo rojo estaría a tantos kilómetros de distancia?, si alguien me lo decía en el pasado, simplemente lo ignoraría creyendo que estaba loco, pero el loco fui yo, es un cliché tal vez, pero es la verdad, el amor vuelve locos a las personas.

-Esas mismas palabras las decía mi hijo- La abuela observo por un momento a Ji Hoo en silencio- Ji Hoo, cuídala mucho, mi hijo me delego esa labor a mi, ahora yo te lo traspaso a ti. Ámala, quiérela, cuídala, aprecíala, muéstrale que no todo es sufrimiento en esta vida y recuerdale todos los días que todos la amamos, has eso por esta pobre vieja, ¿lo prometes?- con una sonrisa apretó la mano del joven doctor.

-Abuela...- Ji Hoo tenia un conflicto interno por las palabras de la anciana. Pero aun así asintió- Lo prometo. Pero... ¿Óigame porque me lo dice?

-Vaya, realmente eres muy perspicaz.

...

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Si, me prometió protegerla, ya nuestro trabajo está hecho.- dijo mirando a la distancia.

-Así es, pero ¿le dijiste todo?

-Tuve que hacerlo, pero descuida no dirá nada, por lo menos no por ahora. Pero sé que cuando llegue el momento él estará a su lado, igual que con la familia. Me di cuenta que tiene un gran corazón.- estaban en la terraza mirando al cielo, luego la vio- No llores Blanca. Tu has sido más que mi yerna, eres mi hija y Te Amo, no me abandonaste en ningún momento, eso lo aprecio mucho. Gracias por todo.

-No es justo lo que haces Madre, no es justo- Blanca se aferraba en un abrazo a ella.

-La vida no siempre es justa, no siempre te da la oportunidad de reír Pero siempre te da la oportunidad de amar. Todo pasa por una razón, y pasa. Así como pasan esas cosas, esto también pasara.

_000_

Las barrigonas comían mientras los chicos terminaban los últimos retoques de la entrada.

-Ahora mismo deben estar en la fiesta.

-Fani querrá matarnos- dijo Jan Di comiendo el ultimo pedazo de pizza que quedaba.

-Tal vez, o tal vez esta muy ocupada que ni se acordara de nosotros- Jae Kyun dijo de lo mas serena, hasta que vio la caja que estaba en la mesa- O tal vez sean los chicos quienes nos mataran, nos comimos toda la pizza.

-Jajaja no deberían, nosotros tenemos a sus hijos- Ambas reían felizmente.

_000_

-¿Creen que esto es lo correcto?

-¿A que te refieres Jon Joo?- pregunto el ex mujeriego.

-A nada realmente, solo es un presentimiento, tal vez este no sea el momento indicado.

-¿Que dices? Es perfecto, ellos se aman, solo los ayudamos.

-Pero es que hacemos las cosas nosotros, esto es algo que debe ser de ellos, no por ellos. Ji Hoo debería ser quien planeara la forma de pedirle su mano ¿no creen?, ¿Acaso a alguno le planearon el compromiso? ¿les dijeron como, cuando y donde pedir su mano? No lo se, pero... pero creo que no deberíamos hacer esto sin decirle por lo menos a Ji Hoo para que realice los cambios que guste o deje que terminemos todo.

Jun Pyo y Woo Bin se miraron perplejos, Jon Joo tenia razón y era algo que no habían pensado.

-Tienes razón Jon Joo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cosa que los tomo desprevenidos, pero al ver de quien se trataba respiraron normalmente- ¿Porque no pensamos eso antes?

-¡Yi Jeong, Ga Eul! Que bueno que llegaron- dijo Jon Pyo- Entremos, entre todos encontraremos una solución a esto.

Después de un largo debate decidieron llamar a Ji Hoo para decirle, pero prefirieron esperar, ya que seguramente estaría en la fiesta. Ji Hoo se encontraba sentado analizando todo lo que hablo con la abuela, hasta que Fani se acerco a el.

-¿Que piensas? ¿hay algo que te moleste? Te noto extraño desde que hablaste con mi mi abuela ¿Te dijo algo?

-Nada amor, solo tengo nostalgia. Tienes una familia muy bonita.

-Tenemos Ji Hoo, ahora es tu familia también, así como los F4 y el abuelo, todos somos una familia.

Ji Hoo la acerco a ella, olfateo el perfume de su cabello y beso su cien, mientras en silencio pronunciaba un pequeño gracias, para aliviar de alguna forma la opresión de su corazón.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo después de tantos años luz de haber desaparecido. No quiero dar excusas, pero de verdad no había podido subir el capitulo a pesar de tenerlo listo. Empecé a trabajar y al llegar a casa solo quería dormir, lo siento. Los que siguen mi otra historia muy pronto actualizaré, no me olvide, yo no lo hago.**

 **El capitulo fue de dos parte, ahora... Viene algo más fuerte, espero les haya gustado, porque el próximo sera más fuerte. Ji Hoo sigue con nuestra protagonista, conoció a su familia y a la peculiar abuela, ¿que será eso que la abuela oculta?. Los F4 hicieron una pausa a sus locuras, pero con ellos nunca se sabe.**

 **¿Acaso hay algo más que descubrir de Fani?, Sigan leyendo que esto aún no termina. Espero sus Reviews, tomates, comentarios todo, para saber que están allí.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Con Cariño, Panda Ani D.**


	15. Capitulo 13 - Paz en medio de la Torment

**Como saben Boys Before Flowers no me me pertenece, si fuera así el actual no seria su final. Como en algunos capítulos quiero recomendarles un tema, si es posible escúchenlo cuando Yoon Ah y Sebas comiencen a hablar.**

 **-Return de Lee Seung Gi.**

 **CAPITULO XIII "Paz en medio de la Tormenta"**

 **Cuando hay una gran felicidad, cuando es el mejor día de tu vida,**

 **es cuando debes arruinarlo pues de lo contrario vendrá la tristeza.**

 **El destino no siempre es como nosotros lo queremos, nos da muchas**

 **cosas, pero también nos quita... Nos quita mucho.**

 **Sonríe cuando la tristeza llegue a ti, pues cuando hay felicidad tendrás que llorar.**

Ji Hoo llego junto a Erick a donde estaban reunidos los demás F4, extrañado por tener que salir tan tarde de casa de Fani a buscarlos.

-¿Pueden decirme que está ocurriendo? - El joven médico no se andaba con rodeos.

Todos se vieron fijamente y por primera vez no supieron que decir. Hasta que Jon Joo habló.

-Pues vamos al grano. Queríamos organizarte una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa, pero les dije a los chicos que tú deberías saber pues es tu compromiso, no tenemos derecho a decidir todo sin que tu lleves parte en él.

-¿Compromiso?- Repitió Erick estupefacto, en un segundo pudo imaginarse a Fani vestida de blanco y volteo a ver a Ji Hoo y luego a todos- ¿Quieres casarte con mi sobrina y sin decirme?

Todos los que conocían el temperamento del Doctor, esperaron que explotara y reaccionara mal, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando él pacientemente les dijo.

-Chicos... me conocen, saben de mis reacciones pero no de mis sentimientos, sí quiero pedirle matrimonio a Fani, sí tenia la idea de como hacerlo y sí, es sorpresiva su idea pero... se que se han esforzado bastante por nosotros, aunque no tengo ni idea de que planearon, sé que no sera nada malo. Gracias por apoyarnos y esta allí para mi. Díganme que tengo que hacer, pero quiero darle la mejor pedida de mano posible a Fani. - Tomo un respiro y miró a Erick- También es una sorpresa para mi tener que hacer esto de esta manera, pero sí, quiero casarme con Fani y desearía que me dieras tu bendición. Quiero cuidarla, ser parte de su familia y que ustedes lo sean de la mía

Erick respiro con aire cansado, muchos acontecimientos juntos- Todo esto es muy rápido, no llevan mucho de conocerse, pero creo que se conocen lo suficiente como para empezar una vida juntos. Aff, cuídala por favor, no la lastimes más de lo que ya está.

Luego de esa inesperada respuesta del joven medico a sus amigos y la reacción de Erick, todos estaban mucho más tranquilos, discutieron todos los preparativos y recibieron las nuevas ideas de ellos. Llegado un momento ya tenían todo planificado y la fecha exacta para pedir su mano, dos semanas exactas, antes de que todos los tengan que regresar a Corea. Estaban tan inmersos que se les paso la hora, ya era tarde cuando ambos decidieron regresar.

...

La noche terminaba de caer, era difícil no darse cuenta de aquellas cosas por más que lo quisieran. Sebas era muy perspicaz, fijándose en detalles que la mayoría dejaría pasar, pero allí estaba observando a su abuela notando el cambio en su rostro y olvidando completamente a la mujer que tenia al lado. Él sabia que algo ocurría pero tenia miedo de acercarse, de cometer un error y preguntarle a su abuela sobre lo que le estaban ocultando, él siendo el hermano mayor, el hombre de la casa, ¿que podía hacer?

-¿Algo te preocupa? - Escucho la voz a su lado.

-Yoon Ah... Si.- Sebas la miro con la preocupación marcada en su rostro- Siento que algo pasara y no se si seamos capaces de levantarnos luego de eso.

-¿A que te refieres? - Yoon Ah tomo su mano delicadamente.

-No lo se, solo no nos dejen solos, lo necesitaremos- Sebas apretó la mano de Yoon Ah y cerro los ojos, ella recostó la frente en su hombro ¿cuanto más pasarían todos para ser felices? Pensó

...

 _-Papá ¿algún dia seré tan bueno como tu? - Aquel pequeño niño miraba a su padre, el hombre que más admiraba y respetaba, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y más, quien era su mejor amigo._

 _-Serás mejor que yo, pero para serlo debes cuidar de tu madre y hermanas, sin importar nada, ¿entendido? Yo daría mi vida por ellas, por ti, por mamá, por Erick, Alex, daría todo por proteger a las personas que amo. La clave para ser bueno hijo, es valorar, cuidar y amar, a los seres que quieres y lo que ellos quieren, sin importar que no entreguen lo mismo por ti._

 _-Papá seré el superheroe de la familia._

 _-Jaja- Fernando soltó una risa ahogada- Sebas no se trata de ser un superheroe, se trata de tener el valor para desde las sombras proteger lo que merece ser protegido. La vida es un tren, muchas estaciones, muchas paradas donde tantas personas suben y bajan incontables veces, pueden bajar al comienzo y subir nuevamente al final, solo pocas perduran al final del camino, de la vida, esas personas, tu familia lo que más importa, tus amigos los que no te abandonan, tus recuerdos, esperanzas y sueños lo que es parte de tu ser._

 _-Siento que me estas dejando una gran tarea, sabes que soy muy flojo con las tareas papá- aquel niño de 11 años fingía no entender nada, desde pequeño siempre captaba lo que no se quería mostrar, podía entender las cosas de los adultos aun mejor que ellos. Y allí estaba aceptando en su corazón el legado de su padre, amar y proteger los tesoros que Dios les dio aun a costa de su vida._

 _-Sebas- dijo mirando el cielo- sé que lo entiendes y sé que lo cumplirás, solo espero que sean tan fuerte como para soportar las pruebas que la vida nos presenta de eso... nunca estaremos listos._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _RING... RING... RING..._

 _-... ¿QUE?- El auricular cae al piso_

 _..._

 _..._

 _-¡NO PUEDE SER!- se escucha un grito desgarrador._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Todos los recuerdos pasan a través de esos párpados que ven la escena. Aquella mujer en el piso llorando y gritando, todos preguntando que pasa. Alguien toma el teléfono y pregunta que es lo que sucede._

 _... CÁMARA LENTA... 5 SEGUNDOS..._

 _4 SEGUNDOS... - ¿Mi hijo?_

 _3 SEGUNDOS... - ¿ALEX?_

 _2 SEGUNDOS... la fuerza de esa persona se hace mayor, no le interesa quien es la que tiene la bocina, no le esta importando su madre en el suelo, él ya entendió todo pero... ¿Y su pequeña?_

 _1 SEGUNDO..._

 _-¡FANIII!- Tomo rápidamente el auricular de las manos de su abuela, la cual aunque era fuerte no soportaba las lágrimas y abrazaba a su yerna que lloraba - ¿Donde están?_

 _Sebas agarro las llaves del carro, necesitando salir de allí, no podía darle la fuerza a su madre porque tenia que hacer lo que el hombre de la familia, debía.. su padre había muerto, su primo también, su pequeña hermana luchaba por sobrevivir, él debía ser fuerte aunque en esos momentos su vida, su mundo, su felicidad se venia abajo. ¿como superarían esa tragedia? Él tenia que identificar y reclamar los cuerpos sin vidas de dos personas valiosas para él, su madre y abuela no podrían, las gemelas no aguantarían tanto dolor._

 _Al llegar al hospital su cuerpo vagaba por inercia, mientras su corazón y mente ansiosa, preocupada, dolida trataban de encontrar la fuerza para tomar el control de la situación No quería pensar en lo que pasaba en su hogar porque sabia el dolor y desesperación que su familia vivía Un oficial se acerco a él, le hablo del accidente, él solo asintió._

 _-"El auto volteo en el camino, evitando chocar con un camión que se había accidentado... sin embargo la fuerza del impacto fue mayor, el auto quedo destrozado" - Eso es lo que le pareció oír._

 _Llegado el momento de entrar en la morgue su cuerpo no lo soporto, rompió a llorar, allí en dos mesas de hierro, en un cuarto frío, tan frío como un congelador estaban los cuerpos de dos hombres, a los cuales vio por mucho tiempo, con los que vivió, hizo travesuras, creció, jugó, amó... su padre Fernando, su primo Alex sin vida, sin respiración... ¿quien lo escucharía cuando sentía no poder? ¿quien lo aconsejaría? ¿con quien saldría a divertirse?._

 _Fani,aquella niña sonriente a la cual todos amaban, allí estaba muriendo poco a poco, luchando sin fuerzas por su vida. Detestó a la enfermera que le contó lo ocurrido, empeorando la salud de su niña. Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido. Allí en el hospital junto con su madre, ya el funeral había terminado, ya aquellos cuerpos habían sido enterrados, despedidos y Fani en una cama sin siquiera haberles dicho ADIÓS._

 _Todos alguna vez en su vida han pasado algo tan doloroso que es imposible no derrumbarse, la familia Lamber Braum estaban viviendo algo de lo que tal vez nunca se levantarían, ¿una persona puede sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo? Fani, Sebas dos hermanos que a su manera sentían el mismo sufrimiento disfrazado de fuerza. Ella luchaba por sobrevivir y Él por no derrumbarse._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-¿Sebas?- Se escucho una débil voz._

 _-¡FANI! Despertaste pequeña, gracias a Dios._

 _-¿Que paso Sebas? ¿Porque estoy aquí?_

 _El momento al que no pudieron preparase, como decirle nuevamente la verdad sin perderla a ella también.._

 _-Iré a llamar a Mamá ella estará alegre...- hizo una pausa, al pensar que no seria completa esa alegría- de verte despierta._

 _Después de un momento todos entraron a verla. Se escuchaban expresiones de alegría, de alivio, hasta que..._

 _-Mamá ¿Porque papá no está aquí? No puedo creer que aun no regrese de su viaje ¿y Alex, sigue en el liceo? Que malos todos aquí conmigo y ellos no._

 _¿Acaso Fani perdió la memoria? Era lo que todos se preguntaron._

 _-¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido?- Pregunto Blanca asustada._

 _-No mamá, ¿que ocurrió?_

 _..._

 _-¿Ese sueño persiguiéndome nuevamente?- Suspiro- Si, no es un sueño...eso realmente ocurrió- Sebas no pudo evitar llorar._

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Saben? Este capitulo me hizo llorar, el sentimiento y la entrega que expone cada personaje. Lo difícil que es para una familia afrontar tantos inconvenientes, la perdida de un ser querido es difícil para todos ¿Dos? Es aun más fuerte. No quiero hacerle creer que mi mente está llena de infelicidades, solo muestro un mundo real, porque aquí donde yo vivo, en este mundo que me toco vivir, los finales felices está sobre-valorados Pero luego de la tormenta viene la calma, esa es la esperanza que nos mantiene de pie.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y seguir la historia. Me he ausentado mucho, espero venir más seguido y traerle más de mi humilde ocurrencia. Espero reviews, tomates (en una cesta que están caros), correos, todo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **En respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **NuestroSecreto:En respuesta mi querida amiga, pienso pues, si nos amamos a nosotros mismos quienes somos poseedores de la felicidad interna, la cual, a mi parecer no desarrollamos o demostramos tan bien, vive en nosotros. Al amarnos, amamos esa felicidad. Siempre buscamos ser felices a base de otra persona sin saber que nosotros somos nuestra propia felicidad. O eso pienso yo, todos tenemos nuestro propio ideal ¿o me equivoco?. Gracias por seguir fiel a mi historia.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu apoyo, aunque tarde ten paciencia, iré subiendo los capítulos apenas pueda. Mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto limitado, además mucho en lo que pensar. Pronto espero yo, dejar todo eso atrás y continuar lo que me gusta.**

 **Arman2341: Gracias espero sigas leyendo.**

 **Jorge A. Salazar: Te invito a seguir la historia, puede que te sorprenda.**


	16. Capitulo 14 - Grita aunque quieras

**Como saben Boys Before Flowers no me me pertenece, si fuera así el actual no seria su final. Escuchen el tema If i die young en cover de Sam Tsui, mientras leen este capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO XIV "Grita aunque quieras callar"**

 **Hay personas buenas con personalidades malas,**

 **personas malas con personalidades buenas ¿acaso**

 **eres capaz de elegirlas o de evitar el dolor en ambas?**

 **Claudia POV**

 _¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, debo llorar, desplomarme o sencillamente parecer fuerte aunque no lo sea?_

 _Muchas cosas han ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, sigo sin creerlo. Pero es así, la vida no es lo que queremos y menos lo que anhelamos, y hoy viendo a todos los presentes, mis amigos, familia, seres queridos llorar, vestidos de negro, veo que la vida es todo menos fácil._

 _Llevaba 6 años casada con el amor de su vida un chico que resulto ser mas de lo que ella había pedido, no solo le dio un gran amor, le dio una familia de verdad. Mi "verdadera familia" nunca se preocupo por mi, todos tenían intereses mucho mas importantes que yo y para una chica de 15 años eso era doloroso, sentirse sola en un momento tan importante como era salir de bachillerato, haber sido aceptada en una buena universidad en la carrera que tanto deseaba y no tener a nadie que lo celebrara con ella, eso... era agobiante. Así que la familia Lamber Braum me adopto en ella, no fue fácil ni siquiera lo fue adaptarme a Fani al principio pero como la amo, como amo a cada uno de ellos y el estar aquí simplemente es desgarrador._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Que pasa Clau? - Erick la veía con diversión mientras se encontraban frente a la casa de la familia de él- ¿Matas al tigre y le tienes miedo al cuero?_

 _-Muy típico de ti ¿no?, no te burles Erick, es la primera vez que conoceré a tu familia, tal vez no le parezca la adecuada para ti, Fani me ha dicho cosas realmente aterradoras de ellas._

 _-Ja ¿Fani? Oh querida caíste en su trampa, mi querida sobrinita debe estar disfrutando el momento, esa sí debe estar burlándose de ti. Con razón no quiso venir- asintió pensativo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

 _-Venga, entremos ya -continuo Erick- a mi familia no le gusta esperar._

 _Erick tomo de la mano a una asustada Claudia, quien no estaba preparada para la primera impresión con la Familia Lamber, por muy extraño que pareciera no había tenido ningún encuentro ocasional con las familias, ni con la suya y la razón por la que acepto conocer a la familia de su novio fue eso amor a Erick. Lo primero que la sorprendió de esa familia fue la casa, no era común tenia un gran jardín y porche, un estacionamiento que le pareció infinito, pensó que cabían 15 carros allí, la casa era una gran quinta de 6 pisos, grande de ancho y largo, pintada de un blanco perlado con detalles azules y negros. El exterior de la casa la hizo sentir muy sola, pensó que tal vez con una casa tan grande los miembros no compartían entre sí._

 _Cruzaron el porche hasta la puerta principal, al entrar se sorprendió mucho de ver tantas fotos familiares en la enorme sala, en las paredes y estantes se veían sonrientes rostros de muchas personas, a ser fiel a la verdad casi todos parecían amables ya que todos poseían los mismos rasgos, pero lo que mas llamo la atención fue en los colores de los ojos de cada uno y que todos eran realmente altos, las únicas con ojos oscuros y de baja estatura eran Fani y una anciana que se encontraba en medio de cada foto._

 _-Supuse que nunca entrarían – se oyó una voz femenina muy suave que a su vez denotaba fuerza en cada pronunciación- Bienvenida Claudia – dijo mientras la rubia giraba y observaba a Erick abrazarla con fuerza cosa que le extraño- Hola Erick Dios te bendiga, ¿como estuvo el viaje?_

 _-Bendición, excelente... disculpa por tardar es que tu hija le lleno la cabeza a Claudia de cucarachas- Claudia entendió que la mujer frente suyo era nada mas y nada menos que la mamá de Fani, era muy bella tenia cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, era rellenita, piel pálida y de rasgos marcados, era muy elegante de estatura promedia como de 1.70 y una sonrisa muy cálida, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como el cielo._

 _-Me imagino que me puso como el ogro de la película, nunca cambia esa niña... ¿Claudia no?-continuo, sacando a la chica de su trance- Me llamo Blanca, soy la madre de Fani, tu mejor amiga, eres bienvenida a mi familia solo si prometes cuidar bien de Erick, de lo contrario cocinaremos tu cuerpo y te comeremos en la cena ¿vale?_

 _Claudia pestañeo varias veces procesando la información hasta que estallo en risas, ¿acaso hablaba en serio? Veía a Erick sonriendo mientras besaba el cabello de Blanca, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _-Blanca ya veo que hiciste a nuestra chica entrar en calor, eso es muy bueno, por la ventana se veía realmente asustada – Claudia dejo de reír de golpe, al escuchar la voz de una mujer mayor, levanto su mirada y vio a Erick correr a abrazar y pedir la bendición a la anciana de la foto, tan blanca que apenas lo creía y en efecto era bajita más que Fani._

 _-Amor- se apresuro a hablar Erick, se veía realmente nervioso- te presento a mi Madre, Laura Montero de Lamber el pilar de la familia, el amor de mi vida, mi todo. Mamá te presento a mi novia, futura esposa y la mejor amiga de Fani, la recién graduada en medicina Claudia Freites._

 _-Un gusto señora- Claudia estiro su mano la cual quedo levantada sin recibir ningún apretón mientras Laura la veía con una expresión divertida._

 _-¿Señora eh? Jajaja mi niña si me vas a poner un nombre tan viejo sera mejor que me digas abuela o de lo contrario de verdad te comeremos en la cena._

 _Todos comenzaron a reír y Claudia entendió que esa sonrisa era de familia, hasta ahora solo había conocido a las Gemelas Nore y Nalis, quienes junto a Fani y Erick comparten la misma sonrisa._

 _La abuela y Blanca se acercaron a Claudia para abrazarla, siendo ya una costumbre familiar pero ella al notarlo dejo de reír y huyo detrás de Erick._

 _-¿Que quieren hacerme?- Claudia estaba realmente asustada, no es que no le gustaran los abrazos, solo que para ella los abrazos solo se daban entre amigos o novios, nunca entre familia, por eso le resulto extraño ver que Erick las abrazaba, si tu familia te daba un abrazo era como una especie de despedida, te anunciaba que había hecho algo malo contra a ti, o eso era en su familia._

 _-¿Que ocurre Claudia? ¿hicimos algo malo hijo?- la anciana miraba a Erick a Claudia y a su vez a Blanca._

 _-Oh lo siento amor, no les dije nada. Mamá, Blanca discúlpenme, Claudia no esta acostumbrada a los abrazos entre familia, por eso reacciona así, piensa que le harán algo._

 _-¿QUE? ¿Como puedes odiar los abrazos entre familia? ¡Eso no es posible! -Blanca exclamaba, estar sorprendida era poco, se sentía indignada y la abuela no se que quedaba atrás solo que ella era más silenciosa._

 _-Lo siento... lo siento mucho, en mi familia un abrazo era señal de traición, no quise despreciarlas- Claudia se sentía apenada, pero aun estaba a la defensiva, años viviendo en una familia así no pasan en vano._

 _-Niña siéntate,tranquila no te haremos daño – Hablo Blanca luego de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire – déjame contarte una algo.  
_

 _-Hace 20 años- continuo Blanca- Sebas tenia dos años y yo apenas estaba embarazada de Fani, mi embarazo siendo el esperado por todos, al ser mi primera niña. Sebas estaba muy emocionado, Fernando no alcanzaba su alegría pero yo... tenia miedo. Había sido la única niña de cinco hermanos todos deportistas natos, mis padres se desvivían por ellos, iban a sus partidos, premios, fiestas a todo, pero conmigo la más regordeta, la niña que no era capaz de darle una patada al balón lo suficientemente bien para que sus padres se mostraran orgullosos no, no les importaba que fuera la mejor de mi clase y excelente defensora, mucho menos cuando decidí ser abogada. Crecí así, temerosa y el tener una niña y pensar que le haríamos lo mismo a mi pequeña, me aterraba. Claudia todo se supera, la vida es una encrucijada, es un laberinto con muchas salidas, es un problema con infinidad de soluciones. Dime ¿te crees incapaz de encontrar una? Animate, no todo en la vida se basa en mantener un trauma o una preocupación en la mente, por siempre eso hacemos a un lado lo que realmente importa._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _Así conocí a Blanca Braum quien se mantenía fuerte ante todo, aun el haber perdido a su esposo... pero ahora no es aquella mujer que conocí, Fani no es la misma que vi hace unos días, nadie es el mismo. No puedo creer lo que sucede, aun siento que mi cuerpo esta dormido mientras una pesadilla errante se apodera de mi cabeza, pero cuan triste y delirante es mi realidad, cuando solo estoy en medio de seres perdidos en sus pensamientos, si acaso tienen alguno que no fuese lanzarse en aquel hueco vacío en la tierra para acompañar a esos sentimientos que han perdido._

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Sé que es corto, pero sera solo pequeñas cosas que compartirán algunos personajes. No tengo ningún comentario para esto justo ahora, sigan por favor esta secuencia que haré a partir de aquí, luego... les daré mi parte como escritora, sin embargo debo decirles que me afecta mucho escribir con tanto afán algo que no solo es relleno en una historia, sino dando sentimiento a cada letra que con un fin dedico.**

 **Con Cariño Panda Ani D.**


	17. Capitulo 15 - Lagrimas desordenadas

**Como saben Boys Before Flowers no me me pertenece, si fuera así el actual no seria su final. Escuchen el tema Save me de BTS, mientras leen este capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO XV "Lágrimas Desordenadas, Sálvame"**

 **Un ser callado o frío puede guardar muchos sentimientos,**

 **eso siempre he leído y escuchado. Pero una persona**

 **que sonríe, bromea y hace reír a todos en cualquier momento,**

 **es el más roto, quien más siente, padece y calla.**

 **Woo Bin POV**

 _Aislado, el mundo se siente así justo ahora. Recuerdos que se vuelven para agobiar mi vida ¿huir? Ya no es una alternativa. No podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió, solo lo que sucederá._

 _Hace 13 años vi morir a una persona que apreciaba muchísimo, el hermano de mi padre quien siempre se mantuvo alejado del negocio familiar, quien trato de mantenerme al margen de todo. No haré creer que no quiero tanto a mi padre, pues el siempre ha estado para mi y para mis seres queridos, ha sonreído y me ha dado más de lo que siempre espere, pero Tío era diferente, no era tan estricto como mi Padre pero siempre confió en que había algo mejor para mi si me alejaba de ese mundo, no le creí... su muerte trajo odio a mi corazón entre de lleno a la mafia, me deje envolver en aquello que él odiaba, todo fue a peor. Pase un año entero buscando a sus asesinos, me metí en problemas sin medir consecuencias y los vi a los ojos mientras descargaba 28balas en sus cuerpos, error de mi parte dejar vivos a sus secuaces. A los 5 meses sin seguridad a mi lado, unos hombres interceptaron mi auto, delante de mi matan a mi hermana de solo 12 años, la vi ser abusada antes de morir, cuando destrozaron su rostro con las mismas 28 balas... vi como descuartizaron su cuerpo y fue lanzado en el mar. Podrían pensar que la vida es injusta, tal vez... solo nos hace pagar nuestros actos, nos quita a quienes queremos ¿pero acaso ellos no tuvieron propósitos, y todo estaba destinado a su muerte? Realmente no puedo pensar que hay un Dios injusto o agobiante, no puedo creer que no existe esa famosa justicia divina porque, esta bien que yo pague, pero ellos no tenían culpa, mi hermanita no tuvo la culpa que su hermano haya elegido esa cruel vida, que haya decidido vengarse y matar. Destino cruel e injusto, cuando dices que todos tenemos propósitos, cuando hablan que todos tenemos algo que completar antes de nuestra muerte, dime ¿donde esta la justicia para los muertos sin culpas? Esas almas inocentes que no han visto ni luz en el día._

 _Solo 15 años, eso tenia cuando todas esas fatalidades llegaron a mi vida. Una gran caída pero me levante, tenia grandes amigos, mi madre, mi padre y 2 hermanitas d años, debía levantarme. Sonreí como nunca, me volví el despreocupado del grupo, tal vez del mundo; compre bares, hoteles, casinos, mujeres, salia con cualquier mujer mayor que me encontraba, ver a una mujer menor que yo me hacia recordar a mi hermana, veía el sufrimiento de esa noche en sus ojos y me odiaba más, mientras callaba este sufrimiento en lo profundo de mi alma, no podía dejarlo escapar... comencé a "olvidar", mis amigos, mis mujeres creaban mucha distracción que permitió desplazar aquel recuerdo, aquel trágico episodio._

 _Pero el destino siempre te pone a elegir entre el bien y el mal, nosotros siempre elegimos lo malo, yo elegí la venganza. 2 años después encontramos, sin buscarlos, a los asesinos de mi hermanita y me di la dicha de hacerlos sufrir pensando que eso aliviaría mis cargas, no fue así, solo añadió más muertos a mis hombros y más basura a mi conciencia. Trate de vivir lo más normal que un chico adinerado, de buena familia podía vivir, aunque aun me juntaba con la mafia y los negocios turbios de mi familia._

 _El conocer a Jan Di, cambio mi vida, su sentido de "Justicia", su amor aun por desconocidos, sus ganas de progresar me recordaron tanto a mi hermanita que la quise cuidar, le tome tanto cariño, me cambio, me ayudo a tratar de ser mejor a pesar de tener ya una personalidad implantada en mí._

 _Mascaras, una sonrisa, una alegre personalidad puede ser considerada una peligrosa mascara, aun peor que la frialdad. Eso era yo, un cruel mascara viviente, mientras internamente sufría mi propio infierno terrenal. La llegada de Jae Kyung a mi vida termino de traer paz a mi vida, si, Paz... JanDi trajo alivio, consuelo pero mi Bonita trajo paz, tranquilidad, escucho mi silencioso grito de ayuda, me Salvo. Sin embargo aquí estoy, incapaz de dar consuelo a los que quiero, porque ni siquiera puedo a mí mismo. Es inesperado como puedes sentirte tan afectado por el dolor ajeno, por alguien que no lleva tu sangre, la respuesta es fácil no hace falta sangre para querer, no hacen falta años para conocer a una persona, no necesitamos décadas para sentir el dolor de un ser querido._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Yi Yeong?_

 _-No Cariño, tu papá tiene negocios y no quiere que salgamos de casa- respondió aquella mujer pelirroja con muy poca apariencia asiática, su mirada era dura pero dulce, su voz aterciopelada dejaba traslucir mucho cansancio, miedo y quizás preocupación._

 _-Mamá nunca puedo jugar con mis amigos- dijo el pequeño apretando su carro de juguete._

 _Woo Bin iba a comenzar a llorar, típico de el, un chico malcriado pero muy sentimental, sus lágrimas siempre eran sinceras. Hasta que llego su Tío Jung Jae quien lo abrazo para calmarlo._

 _-Pequeño no debes llorar, tus lágrimas solo son de la mujer que elijas para compartir el resto de tu vida. No llores por cosas que no valen la pena, la vida es mucho más que un juego con amigos, pero es muy pasable con buena compañía Debes entender a tus padres- el niño siempre había respetado la figura de su tío, un hombre imponente pero muy amable._

 _Jung Jae se levanto y cargo al niño de 9 años en sus brazos, y se dirigió a su cuñada._

 _-Min Rae yo lo llevare a casa de los So, tranquila ¿si? Yo lo cuidare, encargate de tu esposo._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Woo bin nunca olvidaría la seguridad de su mirada, la franqueza de sus palabras y la fuerza de sus brazos al abrazarlo, en esa oportunidad le dio un consuelo enorme, consuelo que creyó nunca volver a encontrar.

LLANTO, DOLOR, SUFRIMIENTO, LÁGRIMAS QUE ESCAPAN SIN PODER DETENERLAS.

Woo Bin se encontraba igual que todos, vestido de negro viendo la urna a mitad de salón, rodeada de flores y coronas muy diferentes a las coronas fúnebres de su país. Él intentaba mantener su mente en detalles sin importancia, pero los recuerdos se acumulaban, su mirada se nublaba al ver a su nueva amiga abrazar aquella misma urna, ver a uno de sus mejores amigos sujetar a su novia y al resto llorar al lado de sus esposas ¡Difícil! No saber consolar a alguien. Lo peor... ver a Blanca desmayarse al entrar en el salón con tazas de café, ver a su hija en ese estado la hizo colapsar, había aguantado demasiado... Woo Bin tuvo que tomar la mano de su esposa y apretarla, buscando la fuerza que se escapaba de su cuerpo, mientras la imagen de su madre al enterarse de la muerte de Jay Rae, su hermana se implantaba en su mente.

Las lágrimas se escaparon hacia sus mejillas, su cara comenzó a enrojecerse y Jae Kyung lo sostuvo de inmediato, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se entrecortaba... la reacción más rápida, fue soltarse de su esposa y correr abrazar a Fani, él entendía su dolor, él sabia que no seria fácil, sabia como debía consolarla en silencio, sin mediar palabras. Hay momentos donde todo está demás, solo debes sentir y esperar.

Para Woo Bin los ojos de Fani gritaban ¡SALVAME! Y él lo haría.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Corto, sé que es corto. Realmente había escrito el capitulo un poco más largo pero olvide guardarlo o donde lo hice, así que volví a escribirlo y créanme este me gusto más, con mayor sentimiento e intensidad que el anterior.**

 **¿Que les puedo decir? Nuestro príncipe de la mafia no es tan alegre como pensábamos, él también tiene su historia, quise mostrar un lado más sensible en él. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, tanto como a mi. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta conocer sus sugerencias y opiniones. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo cargado de emociones encontradas.**

 **Con Cariño Panda Ani D.**


End file.
